Master of Thieves
by Niyin
Summary: No one ever saw him, but everybody knows and fears him: He is the Thief, the Shadow, the Phantom, Emrys. And Prince Arthur has sworn to kill him. At least before destiny turns everything upside down...
1. Chapter 1: The thief

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone!**  
><strong>I know, I've just started 'Breaking Dawn' and also am writing 3 or 4 other fics at once, but this plot wouldn't let me get away without writing it. Yesterday I stumbled across the story 'Stealing The Heart' and since I always liked thief-stories pretty soon got stuck (wonderful story to read if you like Slash, btw).<br>Well, I wondered, why those guards never try to shoot Merlin/Emrys with arrows when he stands so nicely on his roof? And that's basically how this happened. For now, it's just a _really_ short bit, though I'm gonna write on if you like it (and probably if you don't, because I do... :P).  
>Unlike 'Stealing The Heart' this shouldn't involve Merthur-Slash, though I don't know were it will lead me. Let's say, slash is highly unlikely in any of my stories.<strong>

**Now, before everyone runs away because of my babbling, have fun :) and pleasepleaseplease review!**

**..and again I forgot the disclaimer. But it _is_ ridiculous! Why should I own Merlin? Well, for everyone, I don't. Happy? :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: The Thief  
><strong>

The sun went down, golden light making way to the silver gleam of the moon. It shone beautiful tonight, a perfect round ball of light against the black sky where the first stars blinked. The streets and walls of Camelot seemed to glow, covered with a layer of the purest silver.  
>A night for the lovers to meet in the dark of the night, watched only by the moon's still eyes.<br>The sky now was completely black, a velvet cloth covered over and over with the beautifulest of diamonds, sparkling and gleaming for the rich and the poor alike.

Though the silent beauty was missed by the people of Camelot as they rushed through the streets, packing their belongings and hurrying to get home before the bells rang the curfew.

Before _he_ would appear.

The Shadow, they called him, for he returned every night covered in a cloak black like the sky itself, appearing and disappearing in the darkness of the alleys. The Thief.  
>No one knew what he looked like, no one had ever seen him. The only evidence of his existence were the constantly missing things and sometimes people who a dark silhouette against the moon or a tail of the black cloak vanishing behind a corner. There were no footprints, no witnesses, but everyone knew it was him.<p>

_Emrys_.

A hero for the poor, the greatest fear of the rich.  
>It was a year on the day that he had first appeared. He came over the roofs and took what he wanted. Mostly he stole minor things; food, medicine, books, often money or jewellery. It had taken almost a month until the first reports came before the king. A thief was in their midst, a phantom.<p>

The city guards had tried and failed to catch him, getting to see a dark shadow disappear a few hundred metres away at their best. The King had been furious at their failure, sending patrols of knights everywhere to find the 'street rat'.

None had succeeded.  
>On the contrary, it seemed like the thief enjoyed being sought, even liked being chased by guards and knights alike.<p>

The prize on his head rose unbelievable quickly.  
>Rumours started; he was a foreign sorcerer who had come to take revenge, unimaginable wise and powerful, or a forgotten Lord at least. Some said he wasn't even human, a phantom ghost returned from the dead.<p>

That was when the King ordered a curfew. It wasn't needed, though. The people of Camelot closed their windows and locked their doors at sunset without further invitations. No one wanted to fall prey to the mysterious thief.

The people shivered in fear, their King in fury.

But still nobody managed to catch the thief.

His prize was doubled, now enough for a whole family to live several years in luxury. Though the thief must be a lonely man, for no one answered the announcement.  
>Then, grinding his teeth, the King sent his son. Arthur Pendragon, the blond heir to the crown, an unbeaten warrior that could wield any possible weapon like no other and was stubborn to succeed in every posed task.<p>

He was the first one who actually _saw_ the thief longer than for one or two seconds, even managed to corner him before he vanished again.  
>And it was also him who learned the name of the thief:<p>

Emrys.  
>A name to a black cloak and midnight hunts.<p>

The Prince glanced up at the moon while he waited for his men to get ready. A cool breeze ruffled his hair and he smiled mischievously. It was the perfect night; this time he would catch Emrys, alive or dead. And if he lived, Arthur would take pleasure in beheading him for humiliating the King and Prince.

_One way or another_, Arthur swore silently as he stared at the full moon. Emrys would be dead before the new day dawned.

**Now, there's a beautiful blue button below, which you should really press. Because else it (or I) might send Arthur your way... :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

**Hi there!  
>Since everyone seemed to like the story, I decided to put another chapter on... this time, you get to see a bit of famous 'Emrys'. Also through his POV, though I changed into Arthur's somewhere in the middle... didn't know how to break the part, so I just suddenly changed. You should be able to realize it though, at least because from Emrys' POV I speak of Arthur as the Prince and from Arthur's it's just Arthur :D.<br>I'm not really sure about this chapter, I think some parts sound... strange, so please help me to make it better by reviewing?  
>Now, I'm pretty sure that was everything. Just a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, subscribed or favourited this. It means a lot to me. <strong>

**Disclaimer: YES, I own... my mistakes... and my plot. Everyone starts small, don't they?  
><strong>

Unbeknownst, a dark slender figure watched the knights and their Prince from above.  
>Merlin, better known as Emrys these days, grinned as he peered from his hiding spot on a nearby rooftop, his face safely covered with the hood of his black cloak.<p>

He was a thief primarily because he hadn't got any money to buy the food rather than steal it, though Merlin couldn't deny the chases were fun. He liked the endless game of cat and mouse, the play of running, hiding, leading the knights in circles until they were panting and then laughing at them from the shadows where no one would detect him. He loved the look in their eyes when they followed him, stumbled clueless through the dark, knowing that Emrys was somewhere near in the black. The fear, it was. His personal revenge on Uther and Camelot.  
>And Arthur was his favourite playmate; the only one who had ever come anywhere near to catching the infamous Emrys.<p>

On the ground, the knights finally were ready and Merlin let out a small sigh of anticipation before he lifted from his hiding place to stand tall and proud before the moon. Still, it took almost half a minute until a knight spotted his outline_ (Were those really the most dangerous men of Camelot?)_and instantly cried out:"There he is! On the roof!"

Merlin smiled eagerly at the big eyes turning towards him, though he knew they couldn't see it beneath his hood.  
>Unsurprisingly, Prince Arthur was the first to recover from the shock.<br>"Seize him!" he commanded, already seeking a deft way to climb the roof. Merlin cocked his head expectantly.  
>They were learning. A few weeks ago the Prince had still tried the whole "You are under arrest! Come down here, in the name of King Uther Pendragon!" thing before simply coming to catch him.<p>

The knights woke abruptly from their shock and followed their Prince's lead. Merlin waited until the Prince reached the edge of the building and glared at him, before he turned and slowly walked to its other side, as if there was no group of highly dangerous knights lunging at his back. He almost started to whistle, but then stopped himself. It would be too much of a play.

Merlin heard the Prince growling behind him and grinned victoriously. It was just so easy to anger the young Pendragon, in this way he was very alike his father.  
>Arthur jumped fully on the flat roof and started forward, his sword drawn and ready, but Merlin quickly sidestepped the attack and turned back.<p>

"Tss, tss. Is that the manners of a Prince? Swinging at the back of an unarmed man?"

The Prince grit his teeth. "Unarmed doesn't mean harmless. And you tell me nothing about good behaviour."

The man only cocked his head and stared at Arthur from the darkness of his hood. "Right, would be lost on you. I don't have the time to waste." He didn't sound hurt at the slightest, only a little amused and mocking.  
>Arthur lunged forward again and again Emrys sidestepped him easily. The man had reflexes like a cat.<p>

By now the other knights- eight this time, a rather small number- had also reached the roof and stood behind their Prince, slowly trying to circle Emrys. The thief merely chuckled and clapped his delicate pale hands.  
>"Let the fun begin!"<br>Like on a command all knights came on him at once, but Emrys already waved at them from the next roof.  
>Arthur groaned in annoyance as the best trained men of the kingdom stumbled like children, and followed Emrys on the other house. The thief almost seemed to nod approving, then he set off again, Arthur close on his heels.<p>

Secretly the Prince was surprised as he chased Emrys across the roofs of Camelot. It was the first time the thief had let someone this close and also the only so far he had spoken with them. Though his voice was rather ageless and only confirmed their assumption that he was male. And rather cheeky.  
><em>He's becoming far too sure of himself. At least one mistake I can use<em>.

For he couldn't fail another time or Uthr might finally revoke his title as heir to the crown or disinherite him. No Crownprince should lose against a simple thief, however older or more experienced he might be. This was just ridiculous.

Arthur gritted his teeth as he leapt on another building. The other knights were already out of sight, not able to match their speed. The Prince had a strange feeling that this had been Emrys' purpose from the beginning. Now it was only the two of them.  
>Another gap opened and Arthur barely managed to pass it, slipping at the other side. Emrys slowed down a little as if he waited for the Prince to follow.<br>Which he most likely did, knowing the thief.

How the hell could this man find his way this sure in the weak light of the moon, and at that speed?  
>Even the Prince himself, who had trained his whole life to be strong, fast and skillful was stumbling more and more often as their speed demanded a tribute. Emrys at the same time showed now sign of exhaustion, spinning in regular intervals to make sure Arthur still followed.<p>

He wept his sweaty forehead and groaned softly. They would have to stop the chase soon, he was running out of breathe and then the thief would disappear again.

But for their plan to work, Arthur had to lead.  
>He rounded another chimney and advanced Emrys again, this time from the right. As expected, the thief the thief darted to the left. Arthur allowed himself a little smile as the chase started again, though now the leader had changed. This Emrys was just another thief; tricky for sure, maybe even dangerous, but as predictable as any other human.<p>

This had been the greatest flaw in their plan. If Arthur hadn't managed to guide Emrys everything would have gone wrong.  
>Now though, it should be quite easy.<p>

**So, just again a reminder of this so _very_ beautiful blue button that you should press if you ever want to find out about the trap... please help me with making the story better? *bigroundpuppyeyes* xD**


	3. Chapter 2: Traps and Poison

******Author's Note:  
><strong>

**Hi there!  
>Everyone seemed to like my last chapter (8 reviews so far- xD I know some stories have more than 300, but for me it's a new record :D) so I decided to reward you by posting the next chapter. This one is about the trap; and I have to say, Arthur's plan isn't fair at all, but he's really frustrated by now. The chapter is pretty short, though the next one will be longer, I promise :).<br>This is from Arthur's POV, though I plan to write it again from Merlin's next chapter (should be a little longer and you get some hints about his past). Well, what else to say? Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who alerted or favourited this *virtualcookiestoall*.  
>Which reminds me, I have put up a new community for Merlin-thief-stories (every story where Merlin is thief and Arthur chases him). It's called 'Thiefs in Camelot' and has currently 5 stories, check it out if you like and please write me if you find another thief-fic... well, this should be all for now.<br>Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting boring. And I'm not good at inventing new jokes. So simply no, I still don't own.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Traps and Poison**

Arthur had to learn soon that with Emrys, nothing was really easy. The thief ran to the left and right, constantly changing direction, until Arthur growled in frustration.  
>He was already panting, slowing down more with every pace, whilst Emrys was still as fresh and fast as he had been at the beginning. It was clear were people got their stories about supernatural Emrys from. Following him, the Prince almost wondered himself if the thief was entirely human. Which, of course, he had to be. There was no such thing like living shadows or ghosts. If he believed Emrys to be incorporeal, they could just as good stop the whole hunt.<br>Arthur knew how imagery could affect a man, so he _had_ to believe in his success- even if it was pretty hard at the moment.

In the end, it was luck that helped him.  
>Just as Arthur was about to give up to his racing heart for this night- the thief would return; so new day, new luck- as suddenly a broad gap opened on the left where a house had burnt to the ground a couple of days ago.<br>Without a second thought Emrys took the only left way out- to the right. Directly into the waiting trap.  
>Arthur could have cheered if it wasn't for the appearance. Only a few metres to go...<br>Suddenly the thief stopped on spot as he recognized the dead end. They stood on a lonely house at the end of the road where the fire had been raging, the only one miraculously spared as all buildings around it had burnt down. The roof was high enough to surely die at the try to jump.

The Prince came to a stop a few metres away, hands on his knees as he breathed heavily. Emrys chuckled quietly while he watched Arthur gaining his stance back.  
>"Our midnight chases are working. A couple of weeks ago you wouldn't have lasted that long."<br>Arthur shot him a glare but finally stood straight again. It was only a few metres... he took a casual step towards Emrys who didn't back down.

_Did this man _always _have to make things more complicated?_

"Looks like you have found yourself a dead end."

Emrys shrugged unimpressed. "Looks can be deceiving."  
>Another step forward, Emrys finally took a little one back.<p>

"I don't know how this could."

Though he didn't see his face, Arthur heard Emrys' smile in his voice. "Don't worry, you'll soon find out."  
>The Prince frowned and quickly changed their topic.<p>

"Why are you doing this? Why stealing when you could find a real job and buy things instead?"

This time there was just the slightest bitter hint behind the mocking tone. "Apart from training you, you mean? The guards needed a new challenge. You see how lazy they have become."  
>Arthur silently had to agree to the thief.<br>Step forward, step back.

Emrys seemed to frown thoughtful at the Prince's feet and Arthur quickly went on. Hopefully Emrys just thought he was trying to get near enough to attack or get that cloak off or something. The thief took another step back to keep a safe distance between them.

"No, really. Why are you stealing? I could find you a job in the household or somewhere in town and tell everyone I killed the thief. You could live a real life, sleep at night-"

"You don't get it, do you?" Emrys interrupted him, for the first time loosing his cool appearance. "You can't understand, Pendragon. Your world is gold and Ladys, knights and servants for everything, all shiny. Wake up! There's never enough glimmer for everyone. There are people who have to beg just so they have a piece of dry bread to eat, orphans. Innocent people who are killed or punished because of what their hunger forced them to or what they were born like." He took another step back, obviously disgusted. This time it was far enough, though Arthur didn't even notice as he listened stunned, a frown slowly spreading on his face. Surely it couldn't be that bad?

"Not everyone can have the money. I-"

Suddenly he broke up with a gasp. There was a soft 'thud' and Emrys stumbled back to the edge, the shaft of an arrow sticking out of his chest like a dark branch of a tree.

For a moment time seemed to stop as the thief balanced on the edge, his cloak fanning around him and the arms spread like in flight. His eyes seemed to accuse the still stunned Prince. Then Emrys slowly tipped and fell, not uttering a single sound.

Arthur felt shivers running down his spine as he too stepped on the edge and gazed at the dark shadow that lay unmoving in the alley far below him. The thief had taken his last words to grave.  
>But the Prince didn't even feel the expected joy of finally beating his opponent. There was no joy, no pride, in setting up a trap like this one, shooting your foe from ambush. It was something for bandits to do, or dishonourable, not for a knight. And especially not for a Prince. And the thief's last words still cursed through his head.<p>

_"There are people who have to beg just so they have a piece of dry bread to eat, orphans. Innocent people who are killed or punished because of what their hunger forced them to or what they were born like."_

So, did he regret it?  
>But no, that wasn't entirely true either. In some way, he <em>was <em>glad to finally have killed Emrys, and a huge part of him just wanted to relax and celebrate. No more stories of disappearing things, no strange shadows in each alley, no nights without sleep. Emrys was a thief, an outlaw without respect or honour of anything.

_"Wake up!"_

The Prince shook his head as if he could simply cast the thoughts off like water. He wouldn't think about the thief, now that he finally could rest.  
>Arthur just hoped the arrow had killed him, for falling from this height was a sure but painful death.<br>With a last glance and shudder the Prince turned to leave.  
>The trap had snapped shut.<p>

**So, what do you think? Was it like you expected? Or did you think of something totally different? I want to know everything :D.  
>And is it OK for you to have the last part again from Merlin's POV? Would make things easier for me, though I don't want to write anything that bores you... especially because it will be pretty long (I kind of have it already written). But Merlin just thinks too much :D.<br>However, see you in your reviews and within the week in my next chapter... :) (yes, I'm making a promise. I'll manage to update this week. So feel free to nag at me if I don't xD.)**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hi to all!  
>Yay, I actually managed to update this in time! Well, I practically had to, after my last chapter got 6 new review... that's the most to date. Seems you liked it :D. This chapter is the longest so far, and written to all who should be doing some homework right now instead of reading... because that's just the situation I'm currently in.<br>So, I won't start babbling on too much and let you read this. Only a huge thanks again to all who reviewed, alerted or favourited this. And a special thank you to Kaminari Rin, who reviewed all chapters so far :)!  
>Oh, and I'll try to answer all Anonymous Reviews at the end. If I've still enough time by then.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Think about it. That's practically the same question as "Am I here?" Well, I am. So, big surprise that I still don't own.  
><strong>

Merlin woke from loud voices shouting below him. He groaned and tried to turn round, though was stopped halfway by his pounding head and a painful stinging in his left chest.  
>What the hell had happened?<p>

The thief opened his eyes with difficulty and let out a small crie as the sudden light burnt dark shadows on his lids. The voices stopped for a moment and then went on even louder.

"I tell you, no one can live an arrow and a fall fall from this height." The voice sounded quite annoyed, as if it had already said the same some times before.

"No human. But he is-"

"Oh, shut up! He is as human as you and me. Less even, in my opinion. Just another showy street rat, not better than his little friends. Besides, he wouldn't have left his belongings!"

"But-"

"That's enough!" commanded the first voice rather harsh. "Come on, we have no time to waste. The Prince wants his report."  
>There was shuffling and an armor clung.<p>

"What do you think, maybe we even get the day off? The Prince will be pleased that this filthy little thief is finally dead."  
>Both laughed maliciously before he clinging got quieter and finally disappeared in the sounds of the waking town.<p>

Merlin opened an eye again, this time more careful. When it had finally adjusted to the light he found himself staring at the blue-pink morning sky.  
>A frown spread on his face as his mind processed everything in slow motion.<br>The men, supposedly guards or knights, were obviously happy, though one had sounded rather unsure. They would probably be rewarded, by the Prince. For what?  
>Merlin furrowed his brows as he tried to catch the thought just out of his reach, ignoring his furiously throbbing head.<p>

An arrow. A fall. They had killed somebody.  
>The realization shot through his body like a lightning, the remaining pieces falling in place.<br>A thief. They had killed a thief, one that scared them in believing him supernatural, one the Prince wanted at any prize. Suddenly it made 'click'.

They had killed him.  
>But then, why was he still here? Why did his chest feel like someone had lighted a fire in it?<br>Merlin reached further through the pounding, searching for the memories of what mus have happened.  
>How had he gotten on a roof when the guards said something about a fall?<p>

_"Why are you doing this?"_

The innocent question filled him with bitterness.

"_Why stealing when you could find a real job and buy things?"_

Merlin wanted to growl, to yell at the Prince. What did he think? That this was just for fun? That he never wanted a little _peace_?  
>The young Pendragon could never understand what it was like to be sought every minute of your life, always in fear of being discovered. Not to even talk to anyone really because they would betray him as soon as he turned his back. And he couldn't even hold it against them. Most families needed the money.<p>

_'Born a thief, lived a thief, died a thief.'_

He suppressed the whole bitterness and tried his usual light tone: "Apart from training you, you mean? The guards needed a little challenge. You see how lazy they have become."

There was a quick flash of agreement in the Prince's eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared and left only a slightly suspicious stare.  
>Merlin cursed silently. Obviously some of his real thoughts had shone through. And of course, the Prince couldn't just let it go but had to press on.<p>

"No, really. Why stealing?"

Merlin was surprised by the genuinely interested tone, but of course it had to be a trap, a diversionary tactic. The Prince took another step forward as he spoke, cornering Merlin further. He frowned. What did Pendragon think he would gain by pressing Emrys to the gap? Surely he knew by now that heights couldn't stop the thief. Merlin was distracted by the Prince as he spoke on.

"I could find you a job in the household or somewhere in town and tell everyone I killed the thief. You could live a real life, sleep at night-"

Merlin almost laughed at the naivity. Almost.

"You don't get it, do you" he interrupted heatedly, not able to hold himself back. A small part of him was surprised by the offer, even if it was just another try to trap and catch him. Though the rest still laughed bitterly at how naive their Prince was. Worse even than the nobles; at least they knew real life. It was sobering to hear the hope of all poor people talk like that, full of false assumptions and ideals from the life in a golden cage.

And Merlin would never be able to sleep at night because of Uther, not that it was any of the Prince's business.  
>This was exactly what he told Pendragon- except the sleeping part.<p>

"There are people who have to beg just so they have a piece of dry bread to eat, orphans."  
>Memories of Freya, the other kids of the gang, even himself flashed before his eyes and they filled with tears of anger which he hastily blinked away.<p>

"Innocent people who are killed and punished for what their hunger forced them to or what they were born like."  
>His friends, his mother. Him again. The tears became more and more and he could do all not to shed them. All Uther's fault.<p>

Merlin ignored the Prince's stunned gaze.  
>"Not everyone can have the money. I-"<p>

Suddenly something knocked him over, pushing the air off his lungs in a small gasp. Merlin stumbled back, only barely able to hold himself when his feet touched the edge, as he stared down on the arrow stucking out of hos chest.

_So that's the plan_, Merlin thought strangely distantly. His mind was in shock, everything seemed far away, as if he was a mere observer. There wasn't even pain.

He looked up again, catching the Prince's eyes. Pendragon seemed still too stunned to even be happy about his victory, holding out one hand halfway before him as if he wanted to save his hated enemy. A little late.  
>Merlin smirked at the thought.<p>

Suddenly he felt himself tipping slowly and his arms stretched, the cloak spreading around them like enormous black wings. A last attempt to fly.  
>Then he fell.<p>

Instinct kicked in. His arms were thrown upwards on their own, catching the wooden beam of the house and holding as his shot shoulder tore in agony. Merlin's mouth opened to a crie, though no sound came over his lips as he hold onto the beam as if his life depended- well, his life _did _ depend on it.

Something swept past him and when Merlin turned his head slightly he saw his cloak flutter down together with his bag of supplies. The work of a whole night.  
><em>Sorry, kids<em> he thought absent-minded.

Above him something shuffled and Merlin pulled his head in as the Prince appeared on the edge, staring down at what must look like Emrys' dead body. Merlin would give a lot to see the look in his eyes, though he didn't dare looking up.

The seconds that the Prince looked down grew to hours for his wounded shoulder. Finally an armor clung and Pendragon's head disappeared again. Merlin waited another few painful seconds before his legs kicked against the wall and catapulted him back on the roof. He only hoped the Prince and his archer had gone, for he fell unconscious as soon as his body touched the roof.

Another sting shot through his shoulder at the memory and Merlin grimaced, bringing his hand up to the wound. He could feel the rough crust of dried blood, though not too much. It would only start bleeding when he pulled the arrow out. Even to think of it hurt.

A ray of sunshine fell right into his eyes and reminded him that he had to get home before the town fully awoke. As he carefully lifted, his vision blurred and he had to support himself with one arm on the roof so not to fall again, sending his shoulder scream in pain. Merlin moaned quietly.

What the hell was happening? The blood loss wasn't enough to make him feel that dizzy, neither was the wound itself. He frowned and tried to get up again, this time staying upward though he swayed dangerously. Merlin swept his unnaturally hot forehead and stopped dead. A fever.  
>Suddenly everything made sense.<p>

Poison. The arrow was poisoned.

_Did the Prince _always_ have to make things more complicated?_

Merlin grinned humourless. Very knightly too, poisoning one's opponent. Or should he feel honoured because they felt the need to kill him in three different ways at once?

However, he decided as he stumbled across the roof. It had been far too close- or was still.  
>This was a clear warning. He had told the Prince too much anyway, had been too sure, allowing himself to be carried away by his feelings and memories. It wouldn't happen again.<p>

Next time, Merlin definitely wouldn't be as careless. The Pendragons were his enemies, thus he should never forget.

The Prince wouldn't get this close to Merlin again.

**Well, I hope you like it. If you do, review. If you don't, still review.  
>Practically: Whatever you think, REVIEW! xD. Please? *puppy-dog eyes*<br>**

**_ALERT!:_ Maybe you know that I'm writing another story, 'Breaking Dawn'. I don't know why, but I didn't get much of a response to it, so I'm wondering if I should let it rest for now. That's why I've opened a poll to this question. I'm grateful for anyone who votes :).  
><strong>

**Now, for the answers to the anonymous review I promised:**

**Clairepenndragon- **Thank you :D! I'm glad you like it... and see, I managed the update! *proud* xD

** fellow merlin fan- **Thanksthanksthanks :)! Hope, you liked the shooting-scene from Merlin's POV. As for the plot, I now actually have one :D. When I started this, I just wrote on... now I have a plot which I think is OK, but sadly is missing a few scenes that just didn't suit. I also don't think it contains too many twists, though since I also didn't expect the arrow-shooting to be a surprise... let's see :). And yes, I like thiefs generally, and somehow Merlin is even cooler as one ;D.

**Just another little reminder:**

**REVIEWS! (And yes, I'm proud of being very subtle** **^^)**


	5. Chapter 3: Dead Men

**Author's Note:**

**Hi!  
>Well, not much to say this time, here's the next chapter :). This one is rather short, though I hope you still like it.<br>Oh, one thing: There are two knights in this chapter (both nameless... well... I'm not good at inventing names) that I originally just planned to appear to look for Merlin, as I needed someone beside Arthur and don't know if I will bring the Knights of the Roundtable inhere. Most likely not. Anyway, I found I rather like those two knights- meaning, maybe they will appear all over the story. If you like. So, what do you think?  
>And before I forget another thing (on the risk that this is getting pretty long... again...)- just so you know, I couldn't write Arthur as the prat he would be completely without Merlin. Wouldn't do with the story. So, he's still a prat, though he learnt being a little... reasonable... by Gaius and his knights, I guess. As for the other characters, Morgana will be the good guy and in Camelot, though I don't know if she will appear at all- or at least, she won't have any big parts. Maybe talk with Arthur or something like that, and of course when the whole court is there she also will. Nimueh still lives, Will -I think- has died, along with Hunith and Balinor, who were Merlin's parents. Though I don't know if Merlin's power of a Dragon Lord will come to use.<br>As always, a huge thank you to all who reviewed, alerted or favourited :D! _*gives some virtual cookies*_ Now, bon appetit with your cookies and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Blondie and Blackie (my two knights- I know this nicknames are sort of childish, but hey! They're my characters after all :). And I'm crap at inventing names.) Merlin, though, I still don't own. Quelle surprise! :D  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Dead men**

There was a sharp knock at the door.  
>Prince Arthur Pendragon looked up from the reports he was reading and sighed, welcoming the small break.<br>_How did people even manage to write something _that _boring?_

"Enter" he called expectantly.

The door was instantly pushed open to reveal two knights, their black and blond heads bowed deep before their Prince. Unbeknown, Arthur rolled his eyes. He didn't even know their names anymore, though one, the blond, he had knighted recently. _Bootlickers._

He shook the thought away, focusing again on the men in front of him. "What is it?"

The one with the black hair, who was older and seemed less nervous, bowed again briefly. "We bring news of the thief, sire."

This got Arthur's attention.  
>The Prince tensed unconsciously at the mention of Emrys, remembering the black mess deep down in the alley where he had left it, too tired and sore to look himself. But despite his exhaustion he hadn't slept well last night, the thief's last words replaying again and again in his mind.<p>

_Begging for a piece of dry bread... orphans..._

Of course Arthur knew the situation of Camelot wasn't exactly all bright after a bad harvest followed by the hard winter, but it wasn't _that_ bad either, was it?

_Killed... for what their hunger forced them to... for living..._

If anyone else had said those things he would simply have laughed or, more likely, arrested and punished them for treason. And yet here he was, turning sleepless at night and daydreaming at day about the same words. The Prince didn't even know what was different when Emrys had said it.

Maybe the tone of his voice, desperation, anger and sadness?  
>Or the strangeness of the whole situation. The thief had never before shown any feelings, hiding behind a cool facade. Why now?<br>Or maybe it was simply the guilt and shame he partially still felt for shooting a man from ambush, however dishonourable Emrys might be. It just didn't suit for a knight. The least Arthur could do was to respect his last words, his last will.

And that's why he now sat rather reluctantly in his chambers and read through those _boring_ reports. And had additionally instructed the court physician, Gaius, to find out all he could about 'Emrys'. (Even if it was really hopeless, because 'Emrys' was most likely not even the thief's true name.) No need to say that he hadn't found anything so far.

But Prince Arthur Pendragon wasn't called stubborn for nothing. He would find out if the thief's last words had been a lie, or if he had for once told the truth.

_If Emrys is dead._

Arthur quickly shook the thought off. There was really only one possibility. Still, he had sent out the two knights earlier this morning to make sure the thief finally and eternally had died, and then remove his corpse before the citizens could find it. Trust Emrys to make things complicated, even in death. "Yes?"

"The thief is dead, sire" peeped the younger, blond one up. Arthur examined him shortly. Blond hair, pale skin and freckles everywhere that were only emphasized by the Pendragon-red cloak. The poor boy had had problems to pass the knighting test, and the Prince suspected that his father had pushed him to do it rather than of his own free will. He shifted nervously under Arthur's gaze. "Have you got his corpse?"

Now both were staring on the floor uncomfortably.

"What?" Arthur asked, a really nasty feeling developing in his gut.

"...not exactly" the black haired started, shooting Blondie an angry glare for spilling the news like that.

The Prince furrowed his brows. "What do you mean with 'not exactly'? Either you have him or not. What's so difficult with this?"

Blackie gulped. "Well, my lord, there was no body. But we found his cloak and a bag with stolen things, and put them in the empty rooms, like you requested. There is no way he would leave those" the knight stated hopefully. "Surely another thief or some lowlives have taken him. No chance he lived over the arrow, poisoning _and_ fall." He nodded encouragingly at his words, giving his companion a gaze as if telling him to argue. Not that he did. At least not in front of the Prince.

"So they took the body and left the stolen things?" Arthur asked incredulously. "Rather strange thieves."

The dark-haired knight flushed, only to receive a smug look of the blond back. Arthur barely hold himself from rolling his eyes at their childish behaviour.

_And this is our future. Goodbye, Camelot._

Shaking his head, the Prince waved the knights away before they could start fighting each other in his chambers. Both bowed deep again before they disappeared. Arthur listened to the clinging of armor (and a sudden 'ouf' that sounded suspiciously like someone had been punched, though he refused to think about that) until it faded away, and then sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

What had he thought? _Trust Emrys to make things complicated._  
>This thief could truly even trouble him in death. And dead he was for sure. How else, after being shot, poisoned and falling from so high?<p>

Arthur buried his head in hands and glared at the reports as if they were the key to all his misery. He should really stop pondering.

For all he knew, dead men don't return.

**Poor Arthur... always troubled, and now the only thing he knows 'for sure' isn't even true... well. What did you think? Please REVIEW :D! (Definitely makes me write faster, though I don't know how long I can keep posting in the speed up... rather unusual for me anyway.)**

**Review Responses:**

** Clairepenndragon: **So, I've decided to keep this replys up, after all I must somehow show my gratitude for those wonderful reviews :). As to say, thank you :D! I'm giving my best to update at least once or twice a week (meaning, writing at school... well... their fault for giving me that little free-time xD). No really, I'm trying my best. Though, as I said, I don't know if I can keep it up for much longer. Compared to some around here, I'm a rather slow writer. And I'm also glad you liked Merlin's POV... and hope you liked this chapter as well :D. Thanks again :)!

**Oh, and by the way, does anyone know other thief!Merlin stories? Apart from those in my community 'Thiefs in Camelot'? If you do, please write me a message... I don't care if the stories are modern or not, though I prefer the ones that aren't.  
>And another short remind of the poll on my profile about my other Merlin fanfic 'Breakign Dawn'.<br>Now, just one thing:  
>Review-review-review-review-review-re...<strong>

**Please? :D**


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all!  
>Sorry for the wait, school's getting in the way as always. Somehow all our teachers decided <em>now<em> would be a good time to write a test- of course all at once... and I got the least reviews so far for the last chapter. Didn't you like it, or just had no time?  
>Well, I won't babble too long and let you read. Just once again thank you to all who reviewed, alerted or favourited this. You're great :D!<br>And a special thank you to Kaminari Rin, who reviewed every chapter so far (and my other stories too)... :D  
>Now, here's another rather short chap (seems to be my normal length... *sigh*...) but I hope you still enjoy.<br>Have fun, and please R&R! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: This is almost like Uther's rants on magic- always repeating the same. Though, in this case it's the truth, not like King's blaming everything but themselves... however, as you _might_ have guessed, I. Still. Don't. Own. Alright ;)?  
><strong>

This time Merlin was woken by something wet sweeping his feverish hot face. He moaned quietly and and tried to push whatever it was away, but stopped again as hot pain erupted his shoulder and whole left arm. Obviously the poison was spreading despite the makeshift bandages he had wrapped tightly around his chest before falling unconscious the previous morning. Merlin sighed.

_Why do I always have to be in pain when I awake?_

The sweeping stopped and there was a high whining right above his head. The thief opened his eyes- carefully, this time, he had learnt from the last occasion- and stared at a blurred black shadow. He blinked rapidly, until his vision cleared and the dark outline slowly changed into a black fox.

"Zorro!"

His voice sounded painfully raw and he coughed hard, his whole body shaking and head pounding. Merlin fell back into the pillows and closed his eyes again, exhausted by the movement, but the fox instantly restarted licking his face.

He groaned and settled on opening an eye to glare at his small comrade. The fox wagged his tail happily, not looking guilty at the slightest. Instead he jumped off the luxurious bed and ran to the door, looking at his master before he ran back and forth again. Merlin reluctantly opened his other eye too and slowly managed to sit up, supporting himself with his good hand and sighing as he understood the fox.

"No, Zorro, I won't go to a physician."

The black fox stopped and frowned at Merlin like a real human, which only made the thief grin a little.

He had found his companion two years ago in a hunter's trap, where his mother had left the baby fox. His colour, black like the night, was very special, priceless for the rich. Though after one look into those big blue eyes that were so much like his own Merlin couldn't but free him and had nurtured the puppy in his hide. He had named it Zorro Nýx, short Zorro, because he couldn't just call the fox 'fox'. Since then, even when he was long healed and old enough to live on his own, the fox followed Merlin almost everywhere, behaving like a real human friend- or sometimes, annoyingly, like a concerned mother.

Zorro jumped on the bed again and tugged at the makeshift bandages until they loosened, much to Merlin's dismay. It would take a lifetime to fix them with only one arm.

Zorro just glared back at him until Merlin finally gave in and looked down at the arrow wound.

Well, shortly, it didn't look exactly healthy.

Where he had cut out the arrow last morning the bandages were covered in half-dried blood and yellow-greenish puss that followed a infection. The wound itself had turned a deadly black colour and smelled a little like cadavers. Merlin grimaced at the destructuon and then at the foxes meaningful gaze.

"Alright, I'll go get some medicine. But no physician" he finally said before his companion could get really angry.

_That's ridiculous. The whole of Camelot fears me and I'm frightened by a little fox!_

Said fox only seemed to roll his eyes and cocked his head, obviously displeased as he sat back on his hid legs. Merlin decided he had every right to be scared of Zorro. This fox understood everything far too well. And sadly Merlin also always knew exactly what he wanted to say.

Right now Zorro told him how stupid he was.

_If you go out stealing now, they'll catch you. And have you ever bothered yourself with the risks before?_

"They don't even know that I'm alive, they think I have died. I can't go to any physician, you know it. This time it's really a too big risk that someone recognizes me- as Emrys or as Merlin. And besides, I still need food, after those blasted knights stole my whole supplies. _The kids_ need food, and I can't let them down. Or do you know any new physician in Camelot that hasn't yet heard Emrys was shot, plus provides enough food for about 20 hungry children and doesn't want any money for his service?"

Zorro only glared back and Merlin gave him a soft smile, despite the pain which was soaring through his body.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. You know me."

Insolently, Zorro didn't seem convinced at all, if even more doubting. Still the fox nudged his friend carefully and together they looked out as the sunset turned Camelot into a glowing bloodred.

Merlin had one of the best views posible, his chambers being set right inside the walls of the castle on one of the highest towers, two luxurious rooms from where he could see the whole of Camelot.  
>Still, it was the safest place that a thief could wisf for. No one ever came here, not even the most cheeky servant dared to set foot in this rooms. It was the chambers of Queen Igraine, who had died about 20 years ago in childbed, and Uther had the rooms sealed the same day, forbidding everyone to enter on pain of death. Not that Merlin minded; after all he <em>was<em> already to be killed, like last night had proven. Quite on the contrary, he loved the great view, sitting right under the King's royal nose and watching every time the knights rode out to seek him- while he sat really no more than 30 metres away.

The chambers had become his home, his hide. Nobody could find him here. If, of course, he didn't draw their attention by making light or sounds. Like starting to crie when the poison's full impact set in. For, and there he had no illusions, when he died it would be unbelievable painful.

_If_ he died.

A drop of sweat ran down Merlin's hot forhead and dripped on the bandages. The thief sighed. He would have to dress the wound again soon.

The hardest night of his life was just about to begin.

**There's a blue button below and an anxious reader waiting for reviews... xD. Please? *puppy-dog eyes* :D**

**Just wanted to warn you, it might be a while until I can update again. For the same reasons as with this chapter. So please, blame my teachers... *innocent* ;D**  
><strong>Though, if I get lots of reviews, I might be in a really good mood and update sooner (hint, hint).<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Clairepenndragon: **Hi again! Really, thank you for always reviewing :). I hope you liked this chapter as well- there's a little whump to come, I belive in about two chapters, and I'll try to bring some more in. The plot I planned doesn't envolve loads, so I might have to change bits, but I'll do my best so you get your whump... :D  
>You're one of my favourite reviewers, so please, keep on :).<p> 


	7. Chapter 4: Prophecies

**Author's Note:**

**He everyone!  
>Wow, I was really blown away by your response to the last chapter. 8 reviews, that's my best so far :D. What did I say to make you review? Whatever it was, I want to say that again... xD<br>However, as I promised, I gave my best and skipped homework to write this... now I'm really tired, but I managed. And it's also one of my longest (still rather short, I know, but I'm looking from MY POV ;D).  
>So, you get a lot of Arthur and Gaius here (sry of Arthur seems OOC, I did my best). And the promised prophecy finally comes to mess everything up. Oh, and the enemy returns too... so pretty much for a chapter with rather little action. Well, there's much talk, and I seriously hope I managed it.<br>Yes, I'm babbling again :D. So now, I'm repeating myself but as always, thanks for your reviews, favourites and alerts. The response I got was just great :)!**  
><strong>That's all there's to say for now, enjoy and please R&amp;R :D!<strong>

**Disclaimer: YES I own! ... why's everyone laughing? *pouts* OK, OK, so maybe I overstated a little... but at least I own my plot.**

**Chapter 4: Prophecies**

"Sire!"

Arthur stopped, already with one foot in the armory to grab his weapons before training, and glanced around in search of the call's source. An old man was hurrying across the courtyard towards him, his white hair and brown robes flying in the wind. "Gaius! What's the matter?"

The old physician arrived at the armory and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Arthur examined him concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Gaius tried to give a reassuring smile, but it came out more like a grimace.  
>"That depends."<p>

The Prince frowned. "On what?"

The physician straightened himself again and furrowed his impressive bushy eye brows thoughtfully. "I have... found something, concerning Emrys" he answered hesitantly. "Maybe we could talk somewhere more... private?"

Arthur's frown deepened, though after telling his first knight Sir Leon to lead their training he followed Gaius to the physician's chambers.

As always, he was surprised at just how _much_ the man had managed to press into so little space.

The walls were covered with all kind of books, more coating the table among various strange tools and test tubes with colourful bubbling potions. The only free place was a small bed in a corner. Stairs lead up to another small room, which Arthur also knew to be mostly empty, for Gaius hadn't had an apprentice in a long time.

_Maybe we should find him one. He's getting older each passing year_, the Prince wondered as he watched the physician bustling around to clear one of the benches for them.

"Sit down, my boy" Gaius finally said and tapped invitingly on the small empty spot opposite to him.  
>Arthur smiled unconsciously at the familiar tone. Gaius had been looking after him since his birth, and while in public he had to refer to the formal 'Sire', when they were alone he acted more like the grandfather Arthur never had known.<p>

He sank on the bench with a small sigh and turned expectantly to Gaius. The old physician had already been searching through another pile of books and now triumphantly held out a single sheet towards Arthur. The Prince took it carefully and stared at the black lines and circles. "What's this? It's all gibberish!"

Gaius lifted one eyebrow dangerously high to give the Prince his famous glare. _Creepy._

"This _gibberish_ as you so nicely put it is one of the world's oldest and most important prophecies. It is written in the Old Tongue."

Arthur's eyes widened and he almost let the parchment drop, staring at the words like they would come alive and attack him any moment.

"The language of magic!"

Gaius merely nodded thoughtful, carefully placing the sheet on the table. "Indeed. The prophecie is meant to only be read by magic users or their descandants. It was never translated. I found this one a few weeks ago hidden in the cover of a book about the possible mental afflictions by warnings of poisonous mushrooms. A very interesting book." Gaius voice was completely serious, though his glinting eyes betrayed the amusement.

Arthur only glared back annoyed and a little confused. "And how will this help us if we can't understand what it says?"

Gaius shrugged innocently, though his eyes sparkled downright mischievously. "Who said we can't understand it?"

Now Arthur was completely confused, staring at the parchment and back at the physician as if he had gone mad. _Maybe his age _has _catched up on him..._

Gaius chuckled softly, like he knew exactly what Arthur was thinking. "I'm still perfectly sane. But you should know that I, too, possess the ability of using magic, even if I haven't done so since it is banned in Camelot."

The Prince still stared at him with wide eyes.

_How comes he still can surprise me?_

_And why has no one told me? Does this make Gaius corrupted? But it can't, he hasn't done magic in years.  
>Though father says, using it once is already enough, like drugs...<em>

_Gaius... _

His head spun.

Gaius used Arthur's stunned silence to quickly go on: "Well, I still have some minor knowledge about the Old Religion and its language. Not enough to be of real use, beware. But enough to, with the help of my books, understand the prophecy. Though it took nearly a month to translate..." He trailed off, noticing the Prince didn't listen properly. "However, I was able to translate the prophecy into modern English last week. Though I only now remembered why the name Emrys sounded so familiar" Gaius finished, holding his breathe as he waited for the Prince's reaction.  
>Arthur gazed another moment into space, and then shook his head as if he had just woken from a deep sleep.<p>

"So... what is it?"

Now it was Gaius turn to look slightly perplexed as none of the expected questions about his magic came._  
>Maybe he isn't so much like Uther. The prophecie might still come true...<em>

"... what?"

"That- that prophecie" Arthur repeated impatiently, though still a little unsure about the clearly magical source. "What does it say?"

"Oh." Gaius still looked slightly taken aback. "Well, it- I guess it's not a word-for-word translation, but the general meaning is..." He paused briefly, closing his eyes in an attempt to recall the exact wording before he bagen to recitite:

"When the time is the darkest  
>and all hope seems lost<br>the freezing is spreading  
>and witchs return<br>out of the darkness  
>a shadow will rise.<p>

Born out of forbidden love  
>Returned through death and hatred<br>The greatest power hidden deep  
>Will find a way to shine.<p>

But look out, beware,  
>For there is always choice<br>And wether he lets darkness consume  
>Depends on the Princely knight.<p>

And he alone,  
>Helped by Wisdom, Cunning and Trust,<br>Helds the power  
>To bring the Shadow back to light.<br>And enemies shall be allies  
>For Emrys to return magic's life."<p>

There was a deep silence after Gaius had finished and opened his eyes, almost as if the world hold its breathe. Then it slowly exhaled and the sounds, shyly at first, began to return.  
>Arthur frowned at the parchment before looking up at the old physician, questions clear in his eyes. "What does this all mean?"<p>

Gaius only shrugged, being surprised again by the Prince's silent acceptance. "I haven't finished it all out yet. Mostly, Camelot is going to be- or almost be- destroyed by witchs, and the only who can prevent this future is a Shadow called Emrys, who will also bring magic back. If the 'Princely knight' and two others called 'Wisdom' and 'Trust' manage to help him before. Else, Camelot is doomed" he responded dryly but matter-of-fact.

Arthur gulped at hearing the familiar name. "Do you think it's our thief?"

Again, the physician nodded, his smile slightly grimaced as one eyebrow again lifted to awkward heights. "How many other Shadows, preferably enemies to Camelot, that call themselves 'Emrys' do you know?"

The Prince glared at his teasing, but as the realization dawned him the look slowly changed to concern. "Do you believe the prophecy to be true?"

"It's the druid's most important prophecy, older than people can think back. They'd never allow it to be changed at the slightest. Yes, I believe it is true."

Arthur thought for a moment. When he answered, his voice sounded strangely hoarse. "I killed Emrys last night."  
>The physician visibly paled, his eyes wide and worried under lifted eyebrows.<p>

"Then, Camelot is doomed."

The witch stooped over a bowl of water, her dark hair almost touching its surface as she watched the Physician's and the Prince's worried faces.  
>With a soft chuckle, Nimueh leaned back and stroke her blood-red dress.<p>

"Doomed indeed."

**So, I know, not one of my best. Though I promise you some more action and maybe even whump in the next few chapters :D! So, review and I'll do my best to write them soon... xD (blackmailing again. Somehow, it's fun ;D.)**

**Review Responses:**

**Ebonypol: **You're welcome :D.

**Clairepenndragon: **Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you all like Zorro, 'cause, well, somehow I got _really_ attached to him... he developed from not-even-there to one-of-the-most-important... at least in my opinion xD. I'll try to fit the whump in for you :D. And thank you again, I'm happy you like my style :). I hope you found this chapter OK too...

**Please, review? **


	8. Chapter 5: Madman's Game

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone!  
>I didn't get as many reviews as last time, but still a lot, so decided to post this... cost me a night of sleep, but I managed :). I have also split the chapter into two parts, which I will post shortly after each other (as always, depending on the reviews... xD), since it was more than 3200 words long and I wouldn't want to shock you by writing <em>so much<em> all of a sudden ;D. The two parts are still slightly more than my average length- about the same as last chapter.  
>About the action I promised: There's a little in this first part, and more in the second. So, R&amp;R and it will be up soon... ;)<br>As always, thanks to all my readers, especially those who reviewed, alerted or favourited. You're simply wonderful :)!  
>Now, enjoy...<strong>

**Disclaimer: Wow, I'm running short of funny disclaimers... will have to change that. Well, anyway, I don't own. Sadly :'(. xD  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Madman's Game**

Merlin leaned against the huge chimney, trying to catch his breath. Zorro, who had run along a few feet before him, quickly returned to nudge his leg, the big blue eyes full of concern. Despite his still ragged breathing, Merlin tried a smile (which sadly came out more like a grimace) and let himself slide down the chimney to stroke his little companion.

This was ridiculous.

He had started to dress his wound properly right after the sun went down, covering the sky with bloody red. Saying that it had taken long, or that it was merely difficult, were huge understatements.

Even though Zorro had helped him as much as he could- holding the bandages in place when Merlin's grip loosened, pulling, tugging, and always nudging him encouargingly when he was about to give up to the throbbing pain- they needed nearly five times as long as Merlin alone the previous morning. And it had taken its toll on him too, leaving him lay exhausted for another hour or so before he finally could bring himself to get up, always with Zorro's aid. In times like these, the thief was glad to have his little companion with him. He would most likely already have died if it wasn't for the black fox.

And for the power drumming with the pain through his body.

Merlin shuddered unconsciously, his hand resting on Zorro's back until the fox gently pressed his head into it so the thief continued stroking him.

He had always been uncomfortable with the strange strength running through his body like blood. When Merlin was young, it had sometimes when he was angry or scared broken free. That were terrible times, before he had learned to control himself. And even now, years later, the power welled up with every strong emotion. His chambers had once nearly been damaged in an outburst of anger, and Merlin had been careful to control his feelings after that.

_Until last night._

Merlin groaned at the remind. Arthur somehow managed to annoy him way too easily with his careless attitude. It was pure luck that he hadn't blasted the Prince away.

_Wouldn't have been such a bad thing though._

At least then he wouldn't be in this position. Being kept alive by the thing he hated most, that had caused so many deaths...

A pang of guilt shot through Merlin's chest and again it was Zorro who brought him back by licking his hand.

God, without the fox he would long be insane.

Luckily Merlin had accidentally discovered one year ago a set of secret passageways that led through the walls of the castle, from his room right down onto the blacksmith's roof- or, more exactly, the room were he kept his finished weapons. Usually, the thief would refrain from using them, sneaking out through the guards with ease. It was a long time since Camelot's security had been at its best.  
>But this was no normal night, and he couldn't take the risk. Being seen in this weakened stage would mean his sure death.<p>

Even so it had taken Merlin twice as long as he needed to cross the whole town on any other evening, having to rest every few metres panting and utterly exhausted. The thief was only five roofs from the blacksmith's and already he was about to give up. Death certainly couldn't be more painful than this; maybe Merlin would even fall unconscious before. Zorro once had even had to bite him in order to make him move again. It was completely and painfully hopeless, and they both knew it. A madman's game.

As if he had heard the thoughts, Zorro suddenly pulled at Merlin's sleeve to get him back to reality, growling softly.

On any other day, Merlin would have been more careful. He would have heard the clear warning in Zorro's growl and taken the time to check everything was clear before lifting from the hidden spot at the feet of the chimney. He would have seen them before_ they_ saw him.

But as it was, he saw or heard nothing but the urgency to get this done. Merlin pulled himself up at the chimney and grabbed it for support as his vision blurred and the legs nearly gave in. His fever was turning the cold night into burning heat and he wiped his forehead, nearly taking off the hood of his cloak in the progress.

Another rasped breath escaped his lips as Merlin suddenly bubbled with hysterical laughing and something metallic welled up in his mouth, turning the laugher into strangled gurgling.

_What would they think if they saw me now? The mighty, frightening Emrys, dying, helpless like a little child._

Merlin had never believed in bad omens, but at last he realized how Zorro's growling had changed into a dangerous low grumble as he tugged at the thief's trousers, desperately trying to get him down.  
>Too late.<p>

"There!"

The scared call cut through the silence of night, making his head feel like it would explode from the sheer _sound_. Merlin's eyes slowly drifted across the roof, down into the street, over the young knight's pointing finger and wide eyes before they came to rest on the Prince.

Prince Arthur was here.

The pain gave way to a sudden cold shock, clearing his mind in an instant and at once freezing him to the spot. The Prince's eyes gazed upwards like two small blue lightening orbs, filled with the same shock, disbelieve, fear,... hope?

No, this wasn't right. His mind was playing tricks on him again.

"Seize him!"

The Prince's voice sounded strangely hoarse and he cleared his throat before repeating louder: "What are you waiting for? Seize him!"

As if he had pushed a switch, everyone started moving at once.  
>Zorro howled and grasped Merlin's trousers with his teeth, almost tearing the cloth in a last desperate attempt to make his master run. Arthur broke the eye contact and ran for a ladder onto the roof, followed swiftly by his group of about nine knights.<p>

Merlin slowly blinked at all the sudden movement making his head spin and mind race to find a way out, a possibility, anything. He couldn't run away this time- hell, he couldn't even _walk_ straight!  
>But the thief had to move, because soon the knights all would ne here and he couldn't fight them when healthy, let alone in this condition.<p>

His feet seemed to be glued on the spot, he couldn't lift them, he couldn't run, he couldn't fight, he couldn't-

Then the Prince's hands appeared on the roof and suddenly Merlin moved, at first backing away instinctively and then coming to a conclusion.  
>He was at the edge with three big steps and, just as the Prince's head also appeared on the other side, Merlin let himself fall.<p>

The roof wasn't all that high, a few metres at most, but still the impact forced the last air off his lungs as he clumsily rolled over his right shoulder. For a moment his vision blackened and there was nothing but unimaginable pain ripping his body apart. But just as fast as it had gone, everything was there again and Merlin came to his feet, stumbling behind Zorro around the next corner.

Although he had spent most of his life on the roofs, Merlin knew the maze of small alleys nearly as well. And certainly better than the knights. If he had one chance to get rid of them, it was here.

Dull bangs and the clinging of armor announced the knights as they followed Emrys, climbing down the roof and hesitating only seconds before they spread out in different directions, all determined to catch the strangely still living thief but at the same time scared. Merlin could hear it in their quick breaths as he moved away from the corner, panting silently.

Emrys. Immortal.  
>That's what they had to think.<p>

Merlin and Zorro rounded another corner and cuddled quietly into an even smaller alley, listening for any suspicious sounds. They had ducked away just the right moment, as seconds later two whispering voices came nearer.

"I told you so! But you didn't want to listen. What do you think will the Prince do now? Or the King? But no, of course, you _had_ to be right. Now see who said the truth all the time. He_ is_ superhuman!"

Despite all his pain and fear Merlin couldn't suppress a small grin as he peered around the corner to find two knights, one older and black-haired marching on with a grim expression while the blond one nearly had begun to dance around him with his last words, sounding unbelievably smug. And strangely familiar. "I was right all along!"

The black-haired groaned annoyed. "Well, shut up! The thief will be able to hear us coming for miles."

Now, Merlin recognized the voices. Of course, it was the two knights who had come to take a look and declare him dead. Apparently his 'death' had at last secured them a place in the famous patrols.

Blondie only stuck his tongue out at him. "You just pout because I was right!" He sang the last bit happily.

Zorro tugged on Merlin's sleeve and he almost fell backwards, suppressing a gasp as his pain returned with hot force.

"Shush! I heard something!"

Both instantly fell silent and Merlin didn't dare to breathe, slowly backing away from the corner. Zorro stayed near his feet, rubbing his head every few seconds encouragingly at the thief's legs.

"Must have imagined it."

Merlin felt his knees go wobbly with relief. What had he been thinking, laughing at those two knights and giving them nicknames when he was defenceless against an attacker? They could catch him any minute, his death was just as good as sure and he stopped to grin at an idiotic knight.

How mad could one be?

**So, that's the first part... I should be able to post the second with more action tomorrow, or maybe even today- as always, reviews are making me write faster (blackmailing and _very_ subtle hint xD).  
>And what do you think? Did I manage a bit of action here?<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Elri:** xD Thank you for the perfect drama-music... and the review! :D

** Clairepenndragon: **Yeah, computers can be terrible fighters if you depend on them to get a story posted or review... *sigh* ;D. Always sending things too early or simply deleting them... *own experiences*.  
>I'm glad you liked it all. Since it's a fanfiction, I'm trying to get as much from the show in as possible, meaning the prophecy too... though I had to invent a slightly changed one so it fitted in my story.<br>I hope this chapter was up to your expectations (or is still, since the next one originally belonged to this) :D.  
>And well, I still haven't figured out where to put the whump, but I'm doing my best... a little should come in a few chapters, hopefully ;).<br>Oh yeah, and as always thank you a lot for your review... I love 'em xD. To reply is the least I can do to show my gratitude :).

**Now... please R&R, and the next part will be up soon :D.  
>(Hmmm... I'm thinking seriously about a career in professional blackmailing... xD.)<strong>


	9. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hi!  
>Like I promised, here's the next one... with some more action... and Zorro (a lot, especially for you ;D), and Arthur, and Merlin... xD hope you like it. Well, not much to say this time- this is set right where I left last chapter, since they originally belonged together. I'm repeating myself, but thanks to all who reviewed, favourited or alerted :D! This means a lot to me.<br>Now, enjoy and please R&R :)!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I still don't know any funny new ones... especially the 'new' is hard. Though one I liked and that is seriously true, is that I don't own Merlin :(, but I own my mistakes :'(. This suits, that we always own what we don't want to, but don't own what we would love to... *sniff* ;D**

"_Shush! I heard something!"_

_Both instantly fell silent and Merlin didn't dare to breathe, slowly backing away from the corner. Zorro stayed near his feet, rubbing his head every few seconds encouragingly at the thief's legs._

"_Must have imagined it."_

_Merlin felt his knees go wobbly with relief. What had he been thinking, laughing at those two knights and giving them nicknames when he was defenceless against an attacker? They could catch him any minute, his death was just as good as sure and he stopped to grin at an idiotic knight._

_How mad could one be?_

Merlin was already halfway down the road, still silently scolding himself, when it happened. One moment he had been moving quietly back, focusing hard not to let escape the cries of pain he screamed inside with every step, and the next the thief suddenly felt something behind him. But then it was already too late.

Merlin stumbled across the bucket one of the peasants had forgotten in front of his door at curfew and crashed down, banging his head hard on the ground. A small moan escaped his lips as his whole body once again erupted in agony. If he didn't get that blasted medicine soon, he would die.

There was an eery silence as the bucket slowly rolled over the cobbles, clattering on every single stone like a broken watch.

_Dang- dong-dang-dong-dang-dong-dang-..._

The sounds slowly faded, and for a precious moment there was nothing but silence. And then hell broke loose all around him.

Shuffling, an armor clinged, quick footsteps on stone. A crie.

"He is here!"

-"Be quiet you idiot, we capture him alone."

"But-"

"No buts. Come on."

The two knights, black and blond, suddenly didn't look funny at all anymore as they carefully moved towards him, their swords grasped firmly in slightly shaking hands.

Merlin cursed silently and came on his feet with some difficulty, almost falling back again when he finally stood. The two knights seemed to have seen his struggle, as they all of a sudden gained enough confidence to rush forward, swinging their swords at the defenceless thief.

Merlin saw them coming, blinking quickly as his vision failed him once again.  
>This was it. There was no way he could dogde or run away, even standing almost was too much. The black-haired came forward, grinning evily, in his mind already seeing the reward they would get for this. Merlin wanted to look away, but all he could do was to stand frozen and wide-eyed. The knight swung his sword, and...<p>

A shadow shot out of the darkness and knocked both knights off their feet. Zorro growled dangerously; with his erected fur making him twice his size, the glinting eyes and foam at the mouth, he looked like a creature right out of hell.

The knights cried out in fear, crawling back on the floor in an attempt to get away from their clearly deadly attacker. A panther, they would swear later, a huge wildcat, nearly one two metres in height and at least three in legth.

Zorro followed them, still growling as his tail swept across the ground and sending Merlin silent messages.

_Go! You have the strength, I know it. Hey, you're Camelot's most popular thief, not just any sissy. So, run!_

Obeying the quiet command, Merlin started to sumble down the road, not looking back at the still screaming knights. After a few metres, Zorro joined him with some leaps, leading the way as a safe black mark in the suddenly swaying world.

The stones seemed to dance before his eyes but Merlin kept on running, already hearing the knights get up to follow them. Soon, they wouldn't be the only ones after all this screaming.  
>The thief had hefted his eyes firmly on the fox, not daring to look aways for a second. Zorro would know the way.<p>

Then, suddenly, his companion stopped dead, looking frantically for another way. Merlin slowly lifted his head, the whole vision pounding to the thrumming of poison, exhaustion and so much _power_ that he barley could stand it, to look a second time right into the eyes of Prince Arthur Pendragon, who blocked the alley with three other knights. They seemed equally shocked, but seeing the opportunity all reacted in an instant, lunging towards the thief.

Zorro pushed Merlin back so he dodged the first attack and could follow swiftly behind the fox, that lead him back a few metres to the only sideway of the alley.  
>But they hadn't even managed to enter the road when another group headed by a knight with curly brown hair- Sir Leon, his tired mind recognized- appeared at its end. The first knight reacted nearly as fast as his Prince had, blocking the way and coming nearer in fast but careful steps, like one would stalk a deer.<br>Merlin stood for a moment in the middle of the crossroads and simply stared at them in disbelieve. This couldn't happen, not now, not after all those chases.

Fleeing instinct kicked in and he truned on the spot, but both other streets were already blocked by Blackie&Blondie, finally having recovered from their shock, and the other by Prince Arthur and his group. The way onto the roof he couldn't take either, not this time. Even with two healthy arms it was a hard place to climb. As it was, Merlin was lucky to still be standing.

The knights slowly closed in all around him, surrounding the thief, their swords pointing at his chest. Zorro pressed under the cloak against Merlin's leg and whined softly. Merlin wanted to reach down and stroke him, but didn't dare to move with all the sword tips nearly touching his skin. Slowly, he turned back to face the Prince.

For a moment both stared at each other in silence, the Prince's expression unreadable, then Pendragon started to speak. "And so we finally have you."

Was there regret in his voice? No, of course it had to be another trick of Merlin's ears.

"How did you manage to survive this long? My knights reported you were dead."

At this, said two knights flinched, but Merlin still didn't answer. He was focusing on standing, forcing the potion and power mixture back with all his might.

"What's that, nothing to say today? Oh, but I'd like to finish our little chat. Pity" the Prince taunted, accompanied by his knights laugher. Merlin felt the anger walling up inside him as Pendragon washed his only attempt to _show_ the Prince away like nonsense, but pushed it down again.

When the thief still didn't respond, Arthur suddenly made a move forward to grab his hood. "Let us at least see which man is under this famous cloak, won't you? One last moment of recognition before we take you?

_... we take you. Not 'we kill you'. Why did that sound so important? What was Pendragon planning?_

The Prince stretched his hand towards the hood, and Merlin slapped it away instinctively. Pendragon looked almost shocked for a moment, but then laughed. "Tsss, tss, Emrys. Always inobedient. You should know better than this when I could kill you with a word."

"You won't."

Merlin was nearly as surprised and shocked as Arthur looked. He hadn't meant to say anything, and certainly not _this_. But given the Prince's suddenly unreadable expression, he must have hit something.

"What makes you so sure?"

He just shrugged, unable to answer the question. Zorro wound tighter around his leg and, noticing the sudden movement, the Prince looked down. His eyes slightly widened in surprise at the rare animal. "And what's that? Your little friend?"

The knights, who had become slightly awkward, laughed relieved as he crouched down and stretched one hand to grab the fox, but then instantly pulled back with a small yelp and clutched his hand on which Merlin could make out the imprint of teeth. "You little..."

A small smile played across Merlin's lips. Brave little Zorro.

The smile abruptly vanished when Pendragon's hand shot out again, holding the winding and clawing fox in the air like a trophy. Merlin stood frozen in shock and helpless anger.

"Let him go."

The Prince looked down, surprised by the threatening tone. A few knights shuffled nervously, their swords getting heavy, but none dared to move. Zorro had gone completely still, not wasting his energy in vain.  
>Brave intelligent little fox.<p>

The Prince held the free hand to his ear, pretending to not have heard.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? Have you realized that you're speaking to a Prince?" he asked playfully, shaking Zorro softly. The fox whined and Merlin flinched, as if Pendragon had shaken him instead.

"_Prat."_

He spit on the stone between the Prince's feet, the metallic feeling increasing.

"Now. Let. Him. Go."

Pendragon grimaced and waved his hand at the knights. "That's enough, Emrys. You should really learn to control yourself. Else, your little friend might pay for it." And he shook Zorro again, harder this time.

Merlin's jaw clenched as his remaining pain and dizzyness slowly drowned in upwalling fury. Zorro was more intelligent than most humans, he had saved Merlin's life countless times. The fox was his best and only friend, his family.

_No one_ would _dare_ threaten him.

Suddenly everything became clearer, like his eyes had abruptly sharpened. There still _was_ a way. Unsure, of course. Painful, it would be, to both his body and soul.

But there was one way left to save the two of them, and the Prince himself had told him.

Merlin became aware of the weary looks all turned on him and he smiled evily and grievely at once.  
>He had no idea what would happen.<br>The thief lifted his head and straightened, taking a last look on Zorro for confidence.

Although he couldn't know what was about to happen, the Prince's eyes widened and he took a step forward, reaching to grab Merlin...

With a last deep breath and silent prayer, the thief let for the first time in years go of his mind control. He gave in to the hot fury running powerful in his veins.

Merlin felt a sudden painful energy boasting through his body, his eyes meeting Zorro's one last time, blue branding in blue.

_I'm sorry._

And everything faded into black.

**So... that was a bit to write. What do you think? Did I manage?  
>Could be a while until I post the next chapter, school's still hard and I haven't even written it yet. But I'll try... the more reviews the harder... (hint, xD).<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Clairepenndragon: **Well, like people say- "Früh übt sich." means, you should start learning things early... blackmailing, I'm coming ;D.  
>And yep, that thing with animals, cute, fluffy, sweet, little,... OK, I'll stop xD. But wow, Zorro really shouldn't have been there at all, and now he's got that role... you're definitely right, there <em>is<em> something about animals ;D.  
>So, I have no idea how I will continue this... hm... but hopefully, I'll come up with something good soon ;). Until then (what I should have said first... well...) thank you for your review :D!<p>

**Now, how did a friend of mine call this blue button? 'Clickable'? It is indeed... and has the power to make someone very happy... xD**


	10. Chapter 6: Madman's Hope

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone!  
>Sry for the delay, and now you don't even get a long or really good chapter... but I wanted to get something out for you :). This and the next one are dealing with the hunt from Arthur's POV, the end of the next including what happened after Merlin lost control :D. Please review (though there's nothing really new and exciting so far), and I'll try to update soon ;D.<br>As always, a huge thank you to everyone who alerted, favourited and especially to those who reviewed- you're great :D!  
>And now, enjoy and please R&amp;R :).<br>**

**Disclaimer: No, don't own... big surprise... boring -.-.**

**... and yes, I like the word 'Madman' xD.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: Madman's Hope  
><strong>  
>Arthur hadn't expected to find the thief.<br>Hell, he hadn't believed Emrys to be alive at all.

The Prince stopped at another crossroad in the maze of dark alleys, before he sighed and chose the broad one. No need to take care of their way, it was already too late for that anyway.

_He should be happy.  
><em>

The thought sounded absurd, wandering through the lower town in the middle of the night with no direction whatsoever, but that didn't change the fact. If the thief really was Camelot's only hope, Arthur had just found a way to maybe- only maybe- save them all from the nearing danger. Camelot wasn't doomed after all.  
>Still, right now it only made everything more complicated.<p>

To think Camelot was lost and there was no way to change that was a hard and painful, but _easy _thought. That the thief, his enemy who he had sworn to kill, was their only hope and _he_, Arthur Pendragon, had to convince the man to save those who were trying to murder him for a year, not so much.  
>The Prince sighed again and rubbed his hurting forehead. He felt like a parched given some water, only to find it poisoned.<p>

Arthur hadn't even set out to search the thief, strange as this might sound, for the first time in a year.

_You find what you seek only when you've stopped searching._

And really, this night the patrols only was a way out, to forget and be free, rejoicing in the night's dark and still beauty after spending the whole afternoon and evening in Gaius' small sticky rooms.

They hadn't cared Emrys was surely dead and Camelot doomed to fall.

They hadn't paused for Arthur's training.

They hadn't had supper or a break, pondering and riddling, turning every word of the prophecy in search of a second meaning.

Some would call it desperate, a helpless frustration after all his lost, a madman's hope. They called it wise foresight.

Finally, when the sun set and night broke in, a knight had appeared to ask the Prince about their patrols, now that the thief was dead. Arthur had left with him, glad to escape the pressing feeling of helplessness and vulnerability. He had only felt slightly guilty when he took one last look back at the old physician, wrapped up in yet another fat old book.

_It's not like I've been any big help_, Arthur told himself. _Gaius will do easier without me lingering around._

Truly, the only thing they had discovered- or rather thought- was that 'Wisdom' most likely meant Gaius. The physician had protested instantly, but when Arthur had hold against him that he knew no wiser man in Camelot, Gaius had gone quiet and blushed slightly, which made the Prince grin. After that both read in silence (though Arthur had the strange feeling of having nicked off several times, due to the exhaustion of not sleeping properly in a week- thanks again, Emrys). Yes, Gaius definitely wouldn't miss his company. He had never been good at reading intently anyway.

The Prince had told his knights to accompany him on the patrol, simply out of the same pressing feeling and because he didn't have anything better to do- unlike the (quietly) groaning knights. But, strolling through Camelot's streets, Arthur almost regretted not having taken the chance to sleep for once. Even more so as he had to listen to Blondie&Blackie, who had been rewarded with a place in the patrol, bickering and arguing all along.  
>Arthur had nearly snapped and yelled at them to just shut their stupid mouths, when suddenly a loud and frightened call got his attention.<p>

"There!"

One of the younger knights, a promising newcomer, pointed at a roof, his hand shaking and face white like he had just seen a ghost. Arthur followed the wide-eyed gaze and all at once knew exactly what the younger man felt, almost crying out in shock. In the silver moonlight stood, tall and proud, a hooded figure.

_Emrys._

For a moment they simply stared at each other.

The thief appeared like someone had dumped him a bucket of icy water over his head, and Arthur was pretty sure he looked much the same as all kinds of different emotions passed him.

At first, shock. Why wasn't Emrys dead?

Disbelieve. But this wasn't possible. _No one _could survive poison, an arrow and that fall. Hell, he had _seen _the thief's corpse down there, crushed on the ground.

Fear. Emrys couldn't be immortal, could he? Maybe all those superhuman-stories were true after all...

Hope. But then, Camelot wasn't doomed. There might still be a chance.

Then Arthur noticed the thief's slightly crouched stance, one hand on the chimney for support and the other lingering protectively before his chest, and everything vanished to a nagging guilt, nearly covered completely by immense relief.

So Emrys _was_ affected by the wound and poison, however he had survived the height.

Now that Arthur knew the signs were clear.  
>There, a slight swaying. The visible hand clenched until the knuckles went withe in an attempt to suppress what must be unimaginable pain. The Prince had seen men, trained knights, with such wounds that lay sobbing on the floor, calling for their mother. It was really a miracle that the thief still lived, let alone stood relatively straight.<p>

Arthur pushed the upwalling guilt and shame aside. This was his chance, the moment he had awaited in such a long time. Emrys couldn't flee. This time, they would get him.  
>Uther would be proud of his son.<p>

"Seize him!"  
>Arthur's voice sounded strangely hoarse and he cleared his throat before trying again. "What are you waiting for? Seize him!"<p>

Emrys stood frozen like a deer in spotlight as Arthur and his knights ran for a ladder that was leaned against the wall and started climbing. An eery, unearthly howl cut through the night, but Arthur only willed himself to go faster, reaching the top of the building in next to no time. Light steps announced the thief's last attempt to flee, and Arthur quietened his panting to listen closely for an instant before he pulled himself up. A wave of triumph swept over him as the Prince saw Emrys on the other side of the roof, staring back at him.

_There's nowhere to go now._

The exact moment this thought crossed his mind, Arthur knew something was wrong with it. A shadow seemed to move at the thief's feet and, taking a step backwards, Emrys suddenly vanished into thin air.

Arthur flinched as he heard the suppressed moan that accompanied the impact, but when quiet footsteps moved off he quickly shook the feeling away and ran at the other edge, the knights always in his lead.

The Prince hadn't even _thought _of the possibility that the thief might quit the roof, but gazing down at the maze of dark alleys he scolded himself for not having ordered his knights to surround the house. Of course they would still catch Emrys- he couldn't go far in this weakened stage, after all- but now it would take a lot more time.

Emrys was like a wild animal. Arthur would have to treat him more careful. A grim smile played across his face.

_"When you are hunting a deer, startle it and beat it until it is tiring. Then you'll have an easy job of catching it."  
>-"Yes, Father."<em>

The Prince had startled his prey. Now, beat it.  
>The hunt was only beginning.<p>

**Yeah, I know, big cliffie when you already know what's gonna happen... please review, though. After all, next chapter you will learn what Merlin did with his magic... *drums and trumpets* ;D.**

**Review Responses:**

**Clairepenndragon: **xD I know, I can be evil... ;D. Well, I'll do my best to get the next chapter out soon, then you will know at least a bit more.  
>And guess you could call it a bit whump... not too much though, somehow doesn't fit into the story right now. I'm glad you can wait for it ;).<br>Hope you liked Arthur's feelings so far :). Thanks for yet another wonderful review :D!

**Now... please review? *puppy-dog eyes* ^^**


	11. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone :)  
>So, here's the second part... hope you like it. This is set right where the last one ends, on the roof after they saw Emrys and he jumped down into the alleys, and it's again from Arthur's POV.<br>That should be all... only again a huge thank you to all those wonderful reviews, as to everyone who alerted or favourited :D.  
>Oh, and does anyone here know good names for 'Blondie&amp;Blackie'? I'm crap at inventing names... ;)<br>Now, enjoy and please R&R! :D**

**Disclaimer: Merlin's still not mine... ;'(  
><strong>

The house wasn't exactly high, but with all their armor Arthur and his knights chose the safer way and climbed down the wall. Naturally, Emrys was already gone when the knights finally all arrived on the ground- last being, as always, Blondie and Blackie (who almost threw each other off the wall in an attempt to be the first down). Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed annoyed, suppressing a sudden urge to yell and shake them.

_Later_, he told himself, _now we don't have the time for that._  
>Oh, how he was looking forward to kicking the two of them out of the patrol. Blessed silence...<p>

With a few quick signs- no need for unnecessary noise- the Prince divided his knights into five groups of two each, himself going with the young knight that had spotted Emrys, and they set out into different directions._  
>Shouldn't be difficult to catch the thief.<em>

Sadly, about half an hour later found them still wandering through the alleys, with no sighting of Emrys or clue or even direction, for that matter.

_If I ever get out of this maze, I will learn the street maps of Camelot properly_, Arthur swore silently. _No matter how boring it is or how I'll most likely never return to this place._

This was the home of the poor and thieves, no fitting area for a prince, as he had learned after his first and only time down here from his furious father. To the six-year-old, it had only been a great new adventure. Still, he had never dared to return.

Despite all stories, this part of the lower town seemed to be relatively quiet, silence and darkness filling the ever-crossing and zigzagging streets.

Arthur just paused at another crossroad, silently counting out which alley to take (luckily his knights didn't know...), when suddenly voices and then a scream of pure terror broke the silence a few hundred metres away. For a moment, their small group of knights (having reunited with a second pair earlier) listened frozwn, all recognizing the voices.  
><em>Blackie and Blondie.<em>

_Not again._

Arthur groaned silently as he set off towards the noise, the three other knights behind him. The crie faded slowly, but still no windows were opened and no one so much as peaked out, like they were used to nightly disturbances.

_Maybe not so much of a quiet area after all, _Arthur mused as he quickened his steps. Anyway, it made things a _lot_ easier without a group of hysterical peasants running around like some startled chicken.

Arthur suddenly stopped dead, causing the knights behind him to halt abruptly, as he heard faint steps and a moment later the thief came round a corner. Emrys almost stopped as abruptly, swaying and nearly falling as he did so, and only then slowly lifted his face behind the hood to stare at Arthur.

Time seemed to stop and the Prince's heart with it.

This wasn't possible. After all those hunts, near to catchs and mockery, giving up again and again, he couldn't just _run_ into Emrys. This must be a strange dream of some kind, he was still at Gaius', sleeping over another book.

Only that Arthur was wide awake.

The time stumbled on again as one of the knights drew his sword and lunged forward, around the stunned Prince, the others quickly following his example. There was another swift movement in the shadows and Emrys almost fell, dodging the attacks, before he somehow managed to turn on spot and run back the way he had come.

Finally Arthur felt his legs obey again and he rushed forward. _  
>They just as good as had catched Emrys!<em>

A sudden joy welled up inside him, but Arthur pushed it back down. _No party before you have won._

Just behind the corner was another crossroad, but the thief still stood in its middle, turning desperately to all sides. An instant later Arthur saw why, as out of the other alleys more knights came and surrounded Emrys, their sword tips all pointing at his chest.

The tight circle parted before him as Arthur stepped forward, one hand easily on his still sheated sword. Emrys turned to look at him with undaunted pride, defeated but not long from giving up. _A wild animal._

Regret filled Arthur as he stared at the slightly swaying, caught figure before him, remembering all too well the proud and strong shadow. If Emrys got out of this alive, he would never forgive Camelot. The 'Princely knight' had failed his task.

But the regret didn't stand long against the joy and pride of having _won_, succeeded in his orders.  
>No one could ever maintain against Prince Arthur Pendragon.<p>

"And so we finally have you" he stated, hoping to sound firm and not like a child at Christmas. The thief stared back, in no way acknowledging that he had understood or even heard the words.

"How did you manage to survive this long? My knights reported you were dead."

His tone was casual, but Arthur grinned satisfied as said two knights flinched. They would have a little chat soon.

But Emrys still didn't react, gazing impassively into space. Arthur felt a wave of worry for the thief and frowned. What was going on with him?  
>To be sure, the Prince chose his next words to hurt.<p>

"What's that, nothing to say today? Oh, but I'd like to finish our little chat. Pity."

That hit home. The thief's hands clenched, before quickly relaxing. Obviously their whole talk had really been important to him, not just any show.

When there still came no answer, Arthur went to grab the hood in a playful, yet hopeless attempt. "Let us at least see shich man is under this famous cloak, won't you? One last moment of recognition before we..." He faltered, suddenly not able to say the words. "...take you?"

The thief seemed to look closer at him now, the only one to hear the brief pause. Arthur forced a blush down, and instead quickly stretched out his hand.

Unsurprisingly, it was slapped away strictly. What did surprise him, was the speed and strenght Emrys still possessed.

_He must be truly powerful. More than most of my knights._

Loud, Arthur only continued his taunting. "Tss, tss, Emrys. Always inobedient. You should know better than this when I could kill you with a word."

"You won't."

The answer came so immediately, with such confidence, that Arthur almost backed away. He quickly tried to cover the shock with an impassive mask, but behind it his mind raced.

Of course, he couldn't just kill the thief. If he did, and the prophecy was right, it would be his fault when Camelot fell. No, better put Emrys in the dungeons and wait what happened.

_I can still kill him, _Arthur told himself, _if the prophecy turns out to be wrong._

But for some matter he didn't like that thought at all.

_Who is this Emrys to read my mind so easily?_

The Prince suppressed a shudder. Was Emrys even human, to know things that Arthur hadn't decided himself?

Suddenly he just wanted to finish this and go to bed.

"What makes you so sure?"

Arthur didn't really expect an answer, but still he waited eagerly. Emrys shrugged, gazing again into space. The only sound was the knight's shuffling as they grew tired.

He should really go on, for the sake of all of them.

Arthur just wanted to order his knights to take the thief back to Camelot's dungeons, when a small movement at Emrys' feet caught his attention. Remembering the earlier strangely moving shadows, Arthur stared down warily, his eyes widening in surprise at what he found.

A black fox.

One of the rarest animals in Camelot wound around the thief's legs like a lapdog.  
>Well, Emrys was certainly good for surprises.<p>

"And what's that? Your little friend?"

His knights laughed, but the Prince focused on Emrys, trying to gauge his reaction. As the thief tensed slightly, a small smile showed on Arthur's lips. He had found the weakness.

Pronounced slowly Arthur bent down, reaching for the fox, but pulled his fingers back instantly as a sharp pain shot through his hand. Where the black fox had bitten him, a small drop of blood showed on the skin like a single tear.

"You little..."

Arthur broke up and settled on grabbing the fox instead. As he hold the winding animal in the air like a trophy, Emrys suddenly seemed to freeze.

"Let him go."

The Prince looked down again, surprised at the threatening tone. Ignoring the tense atmosphere, Arthur lifted the free hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, what did you say? Have you realized that you're speaking to a Prince?"

He shook the fox playfully, grinning as Emrys flinched.

"_Prat."_

The word hung clear in the air, spoken with pure venom and hatred. Emrys spit on the ground and Arthur stared down for a moment, taking in the dark spot between his feet.

Too dark. _Blood._ Damn, if he didn't get this done and the thief to Gaius, he was lost.

"Now. Let. Him. Go."

Arthur replaced his worry with a grimace and waved at the knights.

"That's enough, Emrys. You should really learn to control yourself. Else, your little friend might pay for it."

He shook the fox again, a little harder. That Arthur was about to save Emrys from his own poison didn't mean he couldn't show the thief first who was in power.

But the instant Arthur said the words, he knew he had made a terrible mistake. The atmosphere suddenly changed, growing heavy and tense, the air tingling on the Prince's skin and making his air stand. The thief drew strength from it, he seemed to grow with the shadows to a huge dark beast. Arthur almost backed away, when he caught Emrys' gaze, resting almost sad on the fox. The Prince didn't need to see his face to recognize this look. _Goodbye. I'm sorry. _  
>He knew it all too well.<p>

Taking all his courage Arthur moved forward, reaching for the thief. The instant before he touched the black cloak, he could have sworn Emrys' eyes glowed golden under his hood.

Then the sky came down.

Loud cries broke the night as the knights were thrown back, hitting the walls and ground hard. All around Arthur the houses crashed with a dark force, filling the air with dust and a thick, heavy _power_ so he couldn't breathe anymore.

His body erupted in unimaginable agony, fire tearing him apart as the world flickered between black and a bloody red, and another unearthly scream nearly made his eardrums burst.

All turned red again, and Arthur realized it was himself who cried, but he couldn't seem to stop the earsplitting sound. The ground shook, sending more buildings down with its fury and the Prince rolled to the side only seconds before a roof came down beside him. His body, his soul, his whole _being_ screamed, the lungs gasping for air that didn't come and black spots filled the red, swirling and pulling him deeper, down...

And suddenly all turned a blinding black, before the world slowly calmed down and the stars and moon one by one reappeared, the nightmare ending just as quickly as it had come.

Arthur's scream turned into a quiet sob that he quickly suppressed, wiping away the tears which were still running down his cheeks. His ears reveberating with painful cries and light and shadow playing before his eyes, the Prince stared through the settling dust.  
>He instantly wished he hadn't.<p>

The whole area was reduced to rubble, leaving only a huge black circle were Emrys had stood, the ground smouldering ash. Cries and sobs were everywhere around them- peasants, having woken to an apocalypse. The Prince could make out a few of his knights, looking around with pure terror, others not moving at all, but he didn't want to think about that.

Something shifted in his hand and, glancing down, Arthur found a barely conscious black fox dangling in his grip. But this time, there was no triumphe, only cold emptyness. His head fell back as he stared at the sky.

The moon shone just like before, when the world had still been whole, forming a delusion that everything was still alright. Only now it's pale light fell onto ruins. The Prince shuddered and pressed his free hand on his eyes, not able to stand the look.

For the first time, Arthur believed that the prophecy truly could have happened.

And he feared for Camelot now that their last hope was lost.

**What do you think? I'm unsure about how I managed the last part, so please review and tell me if I did OK :).  
>Also, if anyone wonders: LIke I said, Arthur is not bad. He's ashamed for 'killing' Emrys cowardly, and to save him would mean lighten this guilt, plus there's still the prophecy. But at the same time he, being the arrogant prat, always has to win and wants to please his father, no matter the cost.<br>**

**I know, none of my greatest chapters... but please, review and I'll try to make it better :). And get the next up soon (big promise, since it isn't written yet xD).  
><strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Clairepenndragon: **Thanks for your review :). xD, I love evil... :D and I'm happy you liked it. Arthur isn't really all bad, like I said, only absolutely mislead and arrogant and a prat ;D. And yay, it counted! :D  
>Hope you liked the update, though I think it's not one of my better chapters :).<p>

**Hi: ***bows* Thanks for the applaus and the review :D! I'm glad I got the desperation across- did my best :). And well, I thought his character had changed from growing up the way he did and being a thief... ;D  
>I hope you liked this chapter too :).<p>

**Now, please review ;D.**


	12. Alert 2

**!ALERT!**

**Hi everyone :D!**

**I'm sorry this is no new chapter, but before I can write the next one, I have to know something. I want to bring Freya in next chapter, and originally intended her to be a streetkid of 6 to 9 years (don't know exactly). Though now I wonder if I should have her about Merlin's age and the two falling in love, a bit like in the story (though there is no curse, I think). Both would go with the story, so I really don't care. I decided to let you choose again- what means, the poll is on my profile. I'm waiting for about 5 votes before I write the next chapter, so the more vote, the sooner you get it ;D. **

**Just closed the poll. Results: 9 (+ 1 anonymous review) voted for Freya to be 6-9 years old.  
>6 voted for Freya being Merlin's age<br>So it's decided, she will be the streetkid :). Sry to all who would have wanted her to be Merlin's love interest, though since I never wrote a love story before maybe it's better that way ;).  
><strong>

**There will be another poll on the names of Blondie&Blackie later... yeah, I know, I really can't decide myself xD.  
><span>Note: I just opened that poll. Please vote :D.<span>  
><strong>

**However, please vote and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP :D. I'll write the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for all who voted, and please don't forget the next poll, again right on my profile ;D.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 7: Beatrice

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone :)  
>So, here's the next chapter... no Arthur or Zorro inhere, but Merlin and Freya (she's 78 years old, btw ;)) and another new character. Hope you like it :). And yay, I invented a name myself! Didn't even have to think... it just came while I was writing xD.  
>Oh, and for those who hadn't noticed: I've changed the prophecy a tiny bit... now it's "Wisdom, Cunning and Trust". Guess who's Cunning ;)?<br>Thanks to everyone who voted in my two polls, as to those who alerted, favourited or reviewed :D.  
>Enjoy, and please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Little reminder: For those who haven't noticed, there's a new poll on my profile on the names of Blondie&Blackie. I'm grateful for every opinion I get :D.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin... -.-**

**Chapter 7: Beatrice  
><strong>

He was flying, gliding through the darkness or standing still, he couldn't tell. There was no up and down, no back or forth or right or left. Space and time didn't exist in this place, wherever it was.

Strangely that didn't worry him, and neither did that he had no clue where he was. The _nothingness_ was numbing everything until there was no pain, no fear or fury or happiness, only a deep relaxing peace.

Although _nothingness_ wasn't the right description. While he couldn't see or feel anything, still _something _was here- not so much a solid thing than a feeling, a mere thought.

_Nothing and everything._

It wasn't exactly black either. No colours existed, no light or darkness. He wasn't sure if he had eyes to see them, anyway. He was bodyless, a part of the _place_ around him, a merely conscious _being_.

And then, all of a sudden the carrying force around him disappeared. A silent scream broke the peace as he fell through the darkness, faster and faster, down...  
>And everything vanished again.<p>

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next time he regained consciousness, the formless dark was gone. He was still flowing, but now his surroundings were more solid and _clearer_, and for a moment Merlin was back in his early childhood.

It was a lovely hot day in summer, so Hunith had taken her son to the river, washing their clothes whilst toddler-Merlin lay securely in a circle of stones a few metres from the water's edge.  
>He needed exactly ten seconds to move one of the stones away with magic in a small angry moment and get to the sparkling river promptly falling in the water. Merlin still remembered the sudden green and blue when he had opened his eyes, small silver fish hiding behind forests of dark water plants. Shimmering bubbles escaped his lips as he giggled.<p>

There was no fear, only curiousness, and then not understanding when Hunith had pulled him out of the peaceful new world and shouted at him begging Merlin to never do something like that again.

Only this time there was no Hunith grabbing, yelling, hugging him. No one to get him out of here. Merlin frowned, concerned for the first time and glanced around, trying to get a better look at his surroundings. If there wasn't anyone to get him, he would have to do it himself.

Well, there wasn't exactly much helpful. More precisely nothing at all.  
>Though the shapeless black had gone away, this new kind of darkness was just as impenetrable. Everywhere was smooth black, no light or colour or entrance of some sort.<p>

Remembering the water Merlin began to swim through the dark space, getting more and more worried. How could he possibly reach a way out without knowing where in the black it hid?  
>Was there even one?<p>

His breathing quickened as Merlin tried to calm the upwalling panic, heart beating furiously. He was the thief, right? He had somehow come inhere, so he would just have to take the same way again. Breathing in- breathing out.  
>Slowly his heart turned back to its normal rhythm.<p>

Now how had he gotten into this strange place?  
>Merlin furrowed his brows as he thought hard.<p>

There was a hunt, somebody had shot him one of the Prince's men. Weird, he couldn't feel any pain. How long ago had it been?

Another night, another hunt. They had spotted him, found him in his worst condition. Quitting the roofs and stumbling through the alleys, his body ablaze with agony. Still, Merlin had laughed at the two knights, blond and black, until they heard and nearly killed him- saved in the last moment by Zorro.  
>He felt another sting of fear. Where was the fox?<p>

Suddenly his remaining memories returned, making the thief gasp and double over in the shock. The knights had surrounded him, Zorro dangling still in the Prince's hands. Taunting words held the key. _Control._

Merlin paled, his eyes widening as the realization slowly sank in.  
>He had, for the first time, freely given up control.<p>

After that, there was only pain and blackness then falling and waking up here. He thief sighed. Nothing useful here either.

But then again, if his power had brought him here maybe it could get him out again. If he dared to try...  
>Taking another deep breathe, Merlin carefully reached out with his mind, searching for the usual tingle. At first, he couldn't find anything and almost started to panic again, but then, on the outest edge of his consciousness, something warm moved to answer the call. After a moment of shock and instinctively pulling back, Merlin took all his courage and welcomed the warmth until it filled him completely.<p>

_No going back now._

Suddenly the thief shot upwards, magic carefully holding him. Merlin gasped at the unexpected movement, but then slowly relaxed again. It felt like his mother's hand all those years ago.

_Mother. What have I done?_  
>There was no time for his everlasting grieve, as the world around him began to lighten.<p>

"Why isn't he waking up, Auntie?"

Even though it still sounded hollow, like from under water, the voice was clearly filled with worry.

"Hush, darling. He's got a lot to go through. He is only tired and needs sleep."

The voice became clearer and louder as he rushed towards it, and suddenly everything exploded into light and pain. Merlin groaned, trying to turn away, but found himself unable to move. Then a figure bent over him, blocking the too bright light, and he relaxed again, exhausted.

"Quiet now, I think he's waking. Emrys?"

The last part was directed at him and Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a hoarse caw. The shadow moved and suddenly a hand appeared behind his head and hold him up as something cool touched his lips.

"Drink, it will help."

Merlin decided that the voice sounded kind enough and started to drink in huge gulps, spilling most and almost coughing the rest out as it hit his system with cool strength. The hands hold him up until he calmed again, and then carefully laid him back down. Now that his senses were slowly returning, Merlin recognized the raw surface as covers of a simple bed.

_A peasant's house._

The thief slowly forced his eyes open, blinking rapidly until the wooden ceiling above him became clear. It was really a small house, the only room built and decorated lovingly, even though a table and the bed he lay on were the only furniture. Everything looked friendly and welcoming, but still Merlin couldn't shake off the feeling that something missed. His eyes moved across the wall, finding a window through which the sun shone, and suddenly he knew what was wrong. _His cloak!_

Merlin shot up, sitting straight in shock, but he instantly cried out and fell back as a wave of agony hit him. Again, gentle hands caught the thief and laid him back onto the pillow.

"Careful, darling. No one's gonna hurt you."

His eyes found a pair of grey ones hovering above, and he quickly scanned the woman.

She couldn't be older than 40, but already the grey eyes were surrounded with small wrinkles, telling stories of hard and painful times. Still, her look wore an unwavering confidence and kindness, actually concern when she watched him.  
>Merlin blushed slightly. It was a long time since someone had been worried for him, and he didn't even know this woman.<p>

His gaze swept on across her dark blond hair, that was bound to a ponytail, and simple jute dress until they came to rest on another pair of grey eyes, the worry undeniable mixed with slight curiousness. Merlin stared for a moment at the young girl, his eyes widening in response to hers.

"Freya!"

She nodded happily, her long dark hair swinging with the movement. The thief frowned, desperately trying to remember how he had come here.

"...what happened? Who are you?" he asked, addressing the older woman, who had crouched down beside him to feel his hot forehead. At his question, she gave him a small smile.

"I'm Beatrice, but everyone calls me Auntie. As to what happened, we were hoping that you could tell us."

Merlin nodded slowly, his mind racing as he recognized the name.

"You help the kids. Freya told me about you."

Beatrice laughed and nudged the girl softly. "Nothing too wild, I hope?"

Freya beamed up at her. "Only the truth."

"Good Lord, what must you think of me..."

Merlin joined in in the women's chuckling, before he became serious again. "I heard that you help the kids, you hide them when Uther decides to clear Camelot of the homeless and give them food and medicine when they're ill. They speak very fondly of you."

Beatrice's smile softened, and she glanced at Freya caringly.

"I do as much as I can. Sadly, that's not enough most of the time."

Then her eyes found Merlin's again, the respect in them making the thief flush slightly. "I heard about you too, Emrys. You do a way better job at getting them food and gold."

He just shrugged, grimacing as his shoulder once more exploded in pain. "I do as much as I can."

Beatrice laughed brightly and, seeing his pain, went to the table on which a bowl and some herbs lay. Having mixed them, she returned and carefully gave Merlin to drink.

"This should help with your wound."  
>The thief gave her a grateful smile, and Beatrice paused briefly. "No offense meant... but you look younger than I expected."<p>

She set the bowl down on the floor again, and Merlin grimaced weakly. "None taken. About that... could you..."

Beatrice frowned momentarily, then understanding lit up her eyes. "Of course we will be quiet about this whole matter, won't we, Freya?"

The girl, that had sat at the bed quietly for the whole time, beamed at the two of them. "Of course!" she repeated enthusiastically, making the corners of Merlin's mouth twitch upwards in amusement. Despite being a streetkid, used to hunger and cold, Freya possessed a happy innocence that never failed to cheer the thief up. And at once made him want to protect her from all the misery around them. How could this sweet child be forced to live such a life?

Then Merlin remembered Uther's craze for magic and his mood darkened. Obviously, some people would.

Beatrice, catching his gaze, nodded knowingly and pulled Freya almost instinctively a little closer.

"...thanks" Merlin said, though he didn't know what exactly he was grateful for. Keeping his appearance and condition secret? Or rather protecting Freya and the other streetkids?

Either way, Beatrice seemed to understand the message and smiled warmly. "You are welcome. When you appeared at the meeting place, we first thought you..." She faltered, glancing again at Freya. Merlin frowned. "Wait... I appeared?"

"Yes, there was a loud bang and a really white light, so bright that it almost hurt, and then it was gone again and you were there on the floor. I called, but you didn't respond. You didn't move at all." Suddenly Freya looked worried again, her big grey eyes examining Merlin. "Auntie was there too, and she took you and brought you here. You were sleeping the whole day and another, and sometimes you cried. But now you will be alright again, won't you? Auntie said you would be alright when you had slept."

Merlin painfully lifted his right hand to nudge her. "I wouldn't dare not to, if that makes you angry."

A small smile appeared on Freya's lips. "It would. Very."

Merlin gave her a frightened, wide-eyed look and she giggled.

"I took care that no one apart from us two saw your face, and cleaned your wound. But you were unconscious the whole two days and in a very bad condition. Plus, it seems the wound only gets worse" Beatrice explained. "Where did you get this from?"

Merlin lifted his hand from Freya's shoulder and brought it up to unconsciously touch the fresh, clean bandages. "A poisoned arrow."

The woman nodded worriedly. "Poison, I thought so. And a pretty strong one, too. I have done the best I can with my little medical knowledge, but I'm afraid it was in your bloodstream for too long now. You need a talented physician." _...or you will die._

The unsaid words hung clear in the air, but still Merlin tried to protest, though Beatrice simply cut him off. "Freya, darling, would you stay with him while I'm away? He must be very exhausted and will sleep."

At her words, a wave of tiredness suddenly swept over the thief, making his eyes droop and head heavy. "What...?" he managed to ask with great effort, and Beatrice grinned almost not exactly wickedly, but rather triumphantly.

"So my sleeping draft _does_ work. I was already worried. You must be powerful indeed, Emrys, to withstand it that long in your condition."

Merlin tried to glare at her, but then used his last strength to bring out a few words as the world around him started to blur and turn. "Pleas... not- no physicn."

He didn't know if they had understood him as the world faded, nor did he see the puzzled looks or hear Freya confirming that she would look after him while Beatrice was gone.

Seconds later, Merlin was fast asleep.

**Our friend, the blue button, feels lonely... please, be so kind and give it a little click? ;D  
>I think I deserve some reviews *selfish* xD. This took me the whole day, first writing and then typing (I used a SpellCheck but was too tired to really read it through, so sorry for the errors), so I didn't even have any real free-time on my first day of the holidays... plus it's one of my longest or even <em>the<em> longest chapter of this story. Means, might be a while until I update, especially since I've lots of things to do this holidays ;).**

**Review Responses:**

**Clairepenndragon: **Thank you for your review :D! I'm glad you think it was epic... ;) xD but I somehow don't think they will suddenly start to hug.  
>About the ending... well, lets say, I usually hate sad endings. Though that doesn't mean I won't write them... and <em>evil<em> endings are just fun to write xD. I already have a quite definite ending for this story, but yeah, you'll have to wait and read to find out ;P.  
>Like I said, Arthur's starting to learn. Slowly, but he does :).<br>Hope this came fast enough... looks like, since no one tried to make any death threats true ;D.  
>And I also hope you liked this one as well :D.<p>

**TigerTiger11: **Thank you for voting :). I hope you like Freya as a kid.

**Wow, just noticed that I have _lots_ of hopes... but well, hope dies last, as the saying says ;P.**  
><strong>Anyway, just another little reminder of my poll on Blondie&amp;Blackie's names, and please review :D. Would make me happy ;).<strong>


	14. Chapter 8: The war for Camelot begins

**Author's Note:**

**Hi :)  
>So, this is a small chapter... but at least you learn more about what happens with Zorro. And a bit more about the destruction of Merlin's 'attack'. Oh, and did I mention there's a bit more from Nimueh... ? And Uther? No? ;D So then, go on reading, and please review.<br>Just like every chapter... thanks to all you wonderful reader out there, especially those who alerted or favourited and _especially_ especially those who reviewed :D. U r gr8! ;D  
>Now, enjoy and please R&amp;R.<strong>

**Note: The poll on Blondie&blackie's names is till open and waiting on my profile...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: How do they say in Dinner for One? "The same procedure as last *chapter*, Miss Sophie?" - "The same procedure as _every_ *chapter*, James." So no, I don't own Merlin.  
>Wow, this time I didn't even really own much<strong> **of my disclaimer... o.O**

**Chapter 8: The war for Camelot begins**

"I expect results, Arthur."

The Prince barely suppressed a sigh and instead nodded mutely.  
>He had come straight to the Great Hall, after sending his knights to Gaius and ordering a few more to go and help the citizens, but now he almost regretted it. As much as Arhur respected his father listening to another rant while he was tired and sore, not having seen he physician himself yet, and there were peasants who needed help, wasn't exactly one of the Prince's favourite options. The other Lords had already left, lucky as they were, leaving the King and his son alone.<p>

"This is a simple thief, you cannot let him escape again. That man pulls us into the dirt, he is taunting and mocking us and thus we must punish. I am disappointed..."

There it was again. Arthur gave his best to keep his eyes blank as hot anger ran high boiled up inside him. He had _always_ tried to, just once, make his father proud. To receive praise like he had heard thousands from other parents to their children. But whatever Arthur did, it was never enough to please Uther.  
>Oh, he was so fed up with it.<p>

"...nearly lost all your men Camelot's best knights, to a poor thief..."

Arthur nearly flinched back, but somehow managed to hide the emotion again before it could reach his face. It would only anger the King further. A Prince must not care about others of lower rank, not even his own knights. Oh, he had learned that lesson well when Uther had let a servant boy being whipped for playing with him. They were both kids and Arthur bored after a meeting with the Council back then, but the memory was still fresh like it had only been yesterday. He had never seen the boy again. A sorcerer's son they said later, and were glad that Uther was so strict.

And after all he hadn't really lost any of the knights. Arthur felt his mind wander off, but he didn't hinder it. The Prince had heard those rants far too often anyway.  
>Who could have known that the thief possessed such powers? Arthur still shuddered unconsciously at the memory.<p>

_Emrys. The greatest power hidden deep will find a way to shine._

It had indeed. And in which way... they truly believed the earth would be destroyed punished by some unforgiving god.

_The thief, a god._

Funny, how destiny played. But even after seeing those powers, the prophecy come true, the Prince was only left with more questions, one towering over all others.

Why had Emrys never used his magic before?  
>Being able to shake the world without need of spells or incantations, the thief must be powerful beyond his wildest imaginations. And most likely very experienced. So how came that he even bothered stealing and in consequence being chased every night when Emrys could reduce the whole of Camelot to rubble in a matter of seconds?<p>

It didn't make sense, and that was what worried Arhur so much it made his head ache. The thief could have killed them without a second thought, yet he had chosen to spare them, after almost dying in the cowardly ambush.  
>In fact now after what seemed to be an apocalypse, there were no deaths so far. Wounded; yes, lots. Maybe some mortally. But no one had died in the actual attack. A miracle or intention?<p>

And if the thief had intentionally not killed anyone, those who wouldn't hesitate a second of it was the other way round, how could he be evil? Arthur had seen the kindest men become corrupted by only a fraction of this power. To have the world at their mercy and still resist the temptation, one would almost have to be an angel, not just any thief. So, _who was Emrys?_

"...and what did you get? A fox. A worthless _animal_."

"Not worthless to Emrys, Father" Arthur dared to interrupt. Uther paused briefly, frowning at the break, before he dismissed the argument with a wave of his hand.

"The thief is not going to come out of hiding for just any animal, no thief would. Kill it. I believe its fur is a rare one, you can give it to Morgana for her birthday."

Athur nearly rolled his eyes. "It's still half of a year until her birthday. But Emrys _will _leave his hiding spot for that fox." _...if he is still alive._  
>The Prince had seen the way Emrys looked at the animal. To him, it wasn't just <em>any<em> fox, more like a companion. A friend.

_Not any animal, not any thief._

Which made it even more cruel to use the fox against him. Arthur quickly shook the thought off. _  
>Better than kill it.<em>  
>And in a way, the fox was adorable, with those intelligent blue eyes... but he couldn't allow himself to think so. The animal was merely a mean to an end, and that it would stay.<p>

Uther still seemed to ponder, so Athur quickly used the opportunity to try and convince him further. "An attempt won't hurt anyone."

Finally, Uther came to a decision and reluctantly waved at his son. "You may give it a try. But if he hasn't shown up within a week kill the fox and rather prepare another trap."

Arthur nodded mutely, but inside he laughed with triumph.  
>Emrys would come for sure. <em>A week until we have him.<em>  
><em>And the fox will live.<em>

_ xxx  
><em>

Nimueh frowned at her scrying bowl.  
>So Emrys had managed to escape his death, using powerful magic.<p>

The Priestess almost shuddered as she remembered how her own power had shaken as the Old Religion fully awoke in the boy, sending sorcerers and sorceresses all over the country on their knees. For only one moment, they all were united in one being, screaming in agony from the sudden _might_ that was channelled through them.

Nimueh's hands clenched until her long nails drew blood, the pain bringing her back to reality. She watched curiously as a single drop fell into the scrying water, destroying the still picture of Camelot's Prince, and her high laughter reverberated eerily in the cave. A few bats woke, startled by the sudden sound, and fled it as one black mass.

Oh, how it had hurt. The tiny bloody scratches were nothing against the pure power they had all, just for an instant, experienced. It was maddening, yet so beautiful, addicting the Priestess to get more.  
>If Emrys was her enemy, she could be truly afraid.<p>

Nimueh smirked. It didn't matter. For all she knew, their Princely knight had failed his task and turned Emrys against Camelot for all times. And even if the thief could somehow forgive his nearly-murderers, he was physically weak and untrained to a dangerous level. Maybe she could get and teach him when this was over? Emrys would make a good puppy for the high priestess.

The smirk didn't leave her lips as Nimueh stretched out both hands above the head, calling her magic. Suddenly a strong wind picked up in the cave and surrounded the High Priestess, making her red dress flatter and caressing the bare skin with cold fingers.

"Tóbregdan, déaþscúan, to ábædan æ fram Camelot!"

With her last word, the darkness seemed to come alive all around Nimueh, shadows slowly moving from their corners and twists to join the wind's wild dance. The High Priestess waited as long as she could, letting the shadows cover her completely in a black mass, not unlike the bats earlier- only this was far more dangerous. Then she took hold of all her power for the last time to shout the final words, one final command.

"Ácwínaþ, éaðmódaþ mé!"

The shadows swirled around their master one last round before they dispersed as quick as they had come. Nimueh fell down, all strength leaving her as the curse took hold.

Still, the evil smirk only seemed to grow.  
>Camelot was about to fall. Soon, all those ignorant people, and especially their foolish King, would learn what it meant to challenge a High Priestess of the Old Religion.<p>

**I used an Oldenglish-Translator:  
><strong>

**Tóbregdan, déaþscúan, to ábædan æ fram Camelot! – Wake, shadows, to take life from Camelot!**

**Ácwínaþ, éaðmódaþ mé! – Go, obey me!**

**So, how was it? Uther in character? Nimueh too? I hope so ;).  
>Please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. <strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Clairepenndragon: **Glad you like Beatrice. And well, Merlin will always help others in my opinion, no matter how AU the fic is, but Arthur just can't understand a thief would have honour... but at least he's doubting Merlin's motives in this chapter. Hope you liked it ;). And yay, I managed WHUMP! xD  
>I have no idea how long this will be... mostly because I never finished a story before. But my hopes are high that I will manage to finish this ;). *fears the death threats* ^^. So, yeah, I know about what will happen- or at least partly, not all planned out yet- but not how much space it will take. Only that it's still a lot(, I think) :D. Oh, and thank you for your review, by the way ;D.<p>

**Strawberry: **Wow, thanks :D. For the review and liking my story so much. And reading it despite it's not written in your mother language. Yeah, lots of thanks xD. And I think your English is pretty good, by the way :).  
>Hope the update came soon enough ;).<p>

**Yeah, as always, lots of hopes... ;) the biggest being that I will get a few more reviews this chapter. Please? *Merlin's puppy-dog eyes* xD.**


	15. Chapter 9: Freezing and Foxes

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

**Hi everyone!  
>I'm really, really sorry for not updating that long. I wasn't at home, and then got a writer's block... also don't think this chapter is really good, but hopefully that's just the writer's block telling me.<br>I have the poll on the names still open, I think the favourite names were Bran and Finlay, though not sure and too lazy to look ;D.  
>Anyway, this chapter you finally get the real beginning on the prophecy... kind of ;), and Arthur and Merlin meet. Though, so not to disappoint you I have to say that they don't talk. Yet :D.<br>Thanks to all my wonderful, wonderful readers, reviewers, and those who favourited or alerted this!  
>Now, enjoy (hopefully ;)) and please R&amp;R :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Yet. I have an accomplice for my blackmailing-project, so...^^ we'll see. ;D  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: Freezing and Foxes**

This time the darkness left far easier, fading away all on its own. Merlin groaned sleepily and tried to grasp the soft black, hold it before it could vanish and leave him completely to the hard dailight, but to no avail.

"... lucky that you called me."

The strange voice let the thief forget about sleep in an instant, as he listened closer.

"But he will heal, won't he?"

Beatrice. Merlin relaxed unconsciously at the familiar tone.  
>He was still save.<p>

"Yes, but it will take a while. That is a strong poison, and additionally the wound was slightly infected. I have cleaned it and given him the antidote, but it was close. One day, maybe only a few hours later, and even I couldn't have done anything."

There it was again; an older, a little hoarse voice. Merlin had heard it before, he was sure of that. But when... ?

"Where did you say he got the wound?"

"He stumbled on a snake in the woods. When it bit him, he somehow managed to startle enough to fall back on a sharp branch, the clumsy."

Beatrice didn't falter for a second, and just a moment Merlin wondered how often she had already had to lie. Then he dismissed the question again. _Life isn't easy here. I should know that by now._

Still, the physician- for that he must be- paused, doubting, and Merlin could almost picture the thoughtful eyes, white hair framing a wise face...

_Gaius!_

The realization hit Merlin hard, forcing his eyes open to stare at exactly the pensive expression he had imagined. The old physician stood next to Beatrice, while Freya was nowhere in sight. He hold a brown leather case, the light blue of his robe matching the calm eyes. Just like in that night, years ago...

_Please, make that he doesn't remember me. He can't._

_Of all physician's in town... oh, hell._

Gaius turned to look at Merlin, and for a moment the thief froze, already seeing the eyes lit up with recognition, but the physician only smiled. "Ah, looks like our patient has finally woken. How are you feeling?"

Merlin tried a weak smile, grimacing as his head pounded from the small movement.

"Like I was run through by a _really_ mean branch."

Beatrice grinned and winked behind Gaius' back, but the physician only gave him a piercing gaze, one eye brow lifting dangerously high. "Well then, you've come round just in time for your medicine."

Merlin barely suppressed a groan, reminding himself that he wasn't supposed to know the taste of Gaius' tonics. He watched wearily as the physician reached for a small brown bottle and emptied half of the dark liquid into a cup that Beatrice quickly gave him.

_Maybe it tastes better by now. It has been 15 years, it _must _have changed_, the thief told himself as they sat him up, eyeing the cup nervously. _It has changed for sure..._

Taking a deep breathe, Merlin quickly downed the medicine.

It _had_ changed indeed. Unfortunately, not for the better.

The thief coughed painfully, keeping himself from spitting it all out again by pure willforce.  
>The tonic wasn't exactly liquid, more like watery mud in both constistence and taste. Only more acrid and sharp, burning the whole way down his gullet like sheer acid and leaving a bitter, nasty taste in his mouth. Gaius waited unmoved until Merlin could breathe again, before he continued: "Take this every day, and in a week-"<p>

"Gaius!"

The physician turned, his eyebrows lifted in annoyance, just in time to see Camelot's Prince storm into the room, his usually flawless clothing dishevelled and panting from the run.

Merlin felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He shrinked back into the covers, going nearly as white, and suddenly wished to just be able to vanish again. After all, he had done it before.  
>First Gaius, now the Prince in person- honestly, what was wrong with his life?<p>

The only thing that kept the thief from trying to disappear was the thought of Beatrice and Freya. Or rather, the questions that the already pale lady of the house, currently discreetly arranging the covers, would have to face.

As the Prince's gaze swept over him, a small frown forming in the worried face, Merlin hold his breath. _Please, please, please,..._

After a brief pause, the eyes turned back on Gaius, and the thief exhaled relieved. _Thank God, he doesn't remember me either._

"Gaius? I need to talk" the Prince stated, not waiting for an answer as he pulled the physician into the farthest corner. He wouldn't have had to bother, given his volume.

"There was an emergency with a lady-in-waiting. She had complained about feeling weak for two days, but no one really paid attention, until today she suddenly dropped unconscious. They have made her comfortable as good as possible, but she hasn't awoken yet. Her pulse is very low and the skin cold and white, almost like..." The Prince seemed to falter for a moment, and when he continued his voice suddenly dropped so Merlin had to strain to understand him. "...almost like she is frozen."

Gaius, who had listened calmly through the whole speech, suddenly gulped, his brows shooting up above wide eyes. "You think... the freezing?"

The Prince only nodded. "_The freezing is spreading and witchs return._" He paused to lend weigh to his words. "And it is spreading fast. We already have two other cases, and that's only the castle. We don't know about the lower town yet."

Merlin felt his body lurch. An epidemic. There was an epidemic in Camelot.  
>And the homeless and poor always were the first to die.<p>

His hands clenched until the knuckles went white to suppress the sudden urge, listening close instead.

"I'll see what I can do. Though you know the prophecy, only Emrys could help."

The Prince hung his head, hopeless. "I know, but what else can we do? We've already publically announced that he has a week to show up. It's only two days left, and still no sign. Obviously he doesn't care for the fox as much as I thought."

Merlin didn't notice the trace of bitterness in the voice as his heart seemed to skip a beat. His mind raced with all the new information.

Hold on... why would anyone need _him_ to cure an epidemic? He didn't have any great medical knowledge or power. Hell, here were the second-most powerful man and the best physician in this kingdom, needing help by a _thief_? The sheer _ridiculousness_ nearly made Merlin laugh hysterically.

But then the thought quickly was replaced with another.

_Zorro._

Guilt welled up inside Merlin.

How could he not have thought of his brave little companion sooner? A great friend, he was. The fox had saved his life, had been his closest to family in years, and how did Merlin thank it?

He really was a thief, outside as inside.

And now the Prince obviously had caught Zorro. Merlin choked hard at the lump in his throat. What if they had harmed him? In his mind, Merlin already saw Zorro being beaten, the beautiful smooth fur dishevelled and sticky with dark blood. It hurt, more even than the arrow wound, like his heart was clenched by an invisible fist.

Helpless anger boiled up, making Merlin's eyes water. It couldn't happen. If they just once laid finger on the fox, they would pay, this he could promise at least.

Though, if Merlin had heard correctly, they planned to exchange him against Zorro within this week. The thought enlightened a spark of hope. They couldn't injure Zorro as long as he was a hostage and precious as such. _It's two day left..._

The thief had been so deep in thoughts that he hadn't noticed the Prince and physician finishing their talk. He only looked up as Gaius returned to the bed, offering both Beatrice and Merlin a weak smile. "Well, I am needed elsewhere. Don't forget to take the medicine, and I'll return in a few days to do a last check."

The casual tone sounded so false that Merlin nearly flinched, feeling the Prince's eyes burn like hot coals on his face.

When they finally both rushed out, it was like the whole room let out a long breath. Merlin still stared at the place where Gaius had stood, his mind racing.

_If they have hurt Zorro, I will kill them. Slowly and painfully._

His fingers clenched like they were already closing around an invisible neck, still shaking from the news and sudden appearance.

"...what will you do?"

Beatrice's voice startled him, and Merlin quickly glanced up at her. "I have to rescue Zorro."

The woman shook her head sadly. "They'll kill you if you go there. You're in no condition to escape."

Merlin started to shrug, but stopped when a hot pain in his shoulder reminded him of exactly _what _state he was in. "It doesn't matter."

He was almost shocked by his own emotionless tone, though his eyes were pleading Beatrice to understand. "Zorro is my only friend, kind of a family. He has done everything for me, even given his life to save mine. Now it's my turn to pay this loyalty back. I just _can't _let him down."

Because that's just what it was: impossible. Simply unthinkable.

The woman only nodded, her eyes knowing as she gazed down. "So you're going into your death freely. This time you won't get away, not in your state."

Looking sadly at the floor, Beatrice couldn't see the thoughtful expression that suddenly crossed Merlin's face. "Not alone."

Her head snapped up, staring at the thief like he had gone completely mad. Perhaps she was right, but that didn't erase the tiny shimmer of hope. "What do you mean?"

Merlin felt the small spark grow at Beatrice's curious face. When he grinned this time, his eyes were undeniable filled with mischief.

"I have a plan. But I'll need your help."

**So... well, I hope you liked it :). If you did, please reward a poor author with your review. If you didn't... well, please review anyway and tell me what to change ;).  
>Next chapter you will see if Merlin truly lets himself get captured- and, I think, also the consequences of his plan. Could still be a while though, I'm really sorry, but my writer's block-thingy is bad. And it won't let me write anything anymore -.-. Anyway, again (I know I'm annoying ;)) please review, and I'll try to get it up soon :D.<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Clairepenndragon: **Thanks once again for your review :D. And well, Uther's just too much of an idiot to understand how awesome Zorro is, though I hed to make Arthur see... couldn't resist ;D. Glad you liked it, anyway :). And yeah, Nimueh is the villain in this story. As for Arthur and Merlin teaming up, I don't think they would just forget they're enemies- Merlin with all Camelot did to him, and Arthur just because he _is _an arrogant prat :), but well... I think I can say they're getting closer. Closer than thief and Prince, that is. Especially because of Merlin's kindness, and he knows how important Arthur is for the future of Camelot- and therefor also the one of his streetkid-friends. But you'll see next chapter... :D  
>Happy you think I managed Uther and Arthur's doubting :). They're good characters, in their own ways.<br>Oh well, this chapter wasn't soon at all, but... well... *tries to divert*Ü maybe you should join our blackmailing-team, if you like threatening? ;D  
>(Woah, this was a long reply. And now I have to go watch Merlin- it's currently on TV in Germany *happy*^^.)<p>

**Sangita: **Thank you for your review! :D I could never kill Merlin- I love him way too much^^. Torturing, whump and near-death is something wholy different... ;D  
>Well, it's Uther, and I guess he was just angry at the time and so reacted even worse. And really, I'm impressed. I was thinking about making that boy Merlin, but since it was just a thought, I didn't think anyone would notice. But yeah, I'll do it like that :D.<br>I'll try to update soon, since this chapter took so long, I promise. But I don't think I will manage... well, at least I'll try.

**My blackmailing-team is growing, and I still love reviews xD. God, I'm so annoying with those. Sorry ;D.**


	16. Chapter 10: Caught and Captured

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

**Hi everyone :)  
>Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I was trying, but somehow the right words just wouldn't come... anyway, next chapter I will try even harder, I promise.<br>So, this chapter you get the Merlin-Zorro-exchange... his plan will come next chapter. It's kind of strange- first, I couldn't write at all, then I wrote way too much, by now I've tried to do it right- don't know if I've succeeded, but as always hope dies last ;D.  
>A huge thank you to everyone who favourited, alerted and especially those who reviewed :).<br>Enjoy, and please R&R!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Still trying to get Merlin, though not successful yet- so no, I don't own... though I've found a rolemodel: Frank W. Abagnale Jr. :D  
><strong>

**Chapter 10: Caught and Captured**

_He wasn't coming._

Arthur suppressed a sigh, glancing once again at the setting sun.  
>It was the last day, the last hour even, but still Emrys hadn't showed himself. The Prince smiled bitterly at the black fox that curled at the bottom of its cage, lying completely still as if it understood the serious situation.<p>

Which it probably did. Arthur had only known the fox for a week, but already he had seen how intelligent the animal was. It was really a shame to waste.

_I shouldn't have put my trust in the loyalty and honour of a thief._

Now even the thought to do so sounded ridiculous. _Honour_ of a _thief_?

But this one had just seemed so different, with his cheeky and- wherever this came from- strangely _brave_ way. How Emrys had flinched when Arthur shook the fox...

_Must have been the shadows and my imagination, _the Prince told himself. There simply were no noble thieves; he might as well take his group of 20 guards and return. Uther would be happy to once again teach him right. Not through words, of course- the King wasn't as childish as to say 'Told you so' directly. But the looks and small gestures would mean just the same.

The fox whimpered softly, moving to painfully spread its left hid leg that had been hurt in the explosion. Arthur sighed quietly, resisting the urge to kneel down and take a closer look at the wound. This fox was clever enough to refuse every drugged meat they had offered it, until Arthur had to order his knights to use fresh one or it would have died from hunger. It hadn't let anyone near it either, so there was really nothing the Prince could do. Or would, at least not in front of his knights.

Still, Arthur _was_ able to give the thief a little more time. And if he didn't come, there was a chance- however small- that the fox could be tamed by his captors instead of killed.

_Another hour,_ the Prince decided silently. He didn't have anything better to do, anyway. No one- apart from him and maybe Gaius- had really believed that Emrys would show up from the beginning, so his father hadn't even allowed a pyre to be built just in case and only grudgingly given Arthur his 20 men.

Besides, Emrys was maybe Camelot's only hope- so what else to do than wait?

The Prince lifted one hand to protect his eyes as he peered right into the blood red circle of the sinking sun, watching as it slowly disappeared behind the dark roofs of Camelot. The castle towered above them like a black mouth; ready to swallow the last light of daytime and leave the city to the darkness of night, it looked sombre and unapproachable from this angle. Arthur suppressed a shudder- not that he was nervous, of course not, but it was getting cold outside.

Already half of the glowing ball was gone. Soon there would be no light left to see each other, let alone Emrys, should he decide to show up.  
>The Prince carefully hid his disappointment behind a blank mask as he prepared himself to give up. No way they would achieve anything with <em>this<em>.

"Hey, Pendragon!"

Arthur's head shot up in alarm, one hand grabbing the cage as he scanned the court yard. Better overly careful than let Emrys steal the fox from right under their nose.

Even though he had already recognized the voice, it still came as a shock when the Prince spotted Emrys barely ten metres away on a rooftop.  
>The thief stood tall again, his black coat fanning around him and eyes staring cold as ice from under his hood at the open-mouthed knights. A single sunbeam lighted one half of his figure in an eery red, leaving the other side in the shadow. With the black and red sky engulfing him into a realm of darkness, Emrys looked like an avenger angel, having come right from hell to vanquish them.<p>

Arthur gulped in the sudden silence, refraining from clearing his throat nervously- he was Camelot's crown prince, for heaven's sake, he _couldn't_ seem weaker than some filthy thief.

"Emrys."

The thief nodded mutely, though Arthur had the strange feeling that he knew the impact of his entrance exactly, laughing at them under his hood. Grabbing the cage firmly, the Prince stared up at the silhouette, deadly black against the glowing sky.

"Let Zorro go. This had nothing to do with him."

It took a moment for Arthur to realize Emrys was talking about the fox, but then he lifted the cage taunting.

"Come and get him."

Emrys seemed to ponder for a second, before he shrugged and jumped down, rolling softly over his shoulder. _The right one_, Arthur noticed absent-mindedly.

Still, the thief came to his feet smoothly like a cat and slowly approached them, smirking as the knights almost instantly backed away. No one had forgotten the last time they tried to surround Emrys.

The thief stopped only about two metres, lifting his hands like to show he was unarmed. Camelot's knights only took another step back, all knowing from experience what sorcerers could do with such a simple gesture. Solely Arthur stood his ground, half-glaring at the thief and his frightened knights. Emrys shrugged.

_I haven't done anything, have I? _

The thief only grinned when Arthur sent him a real deadly glare.

"Arthur, Arthur" Emrys mocked him, the name rolling strangely from his tongue. The Prince flinched barely visible. Emrys had never before called him by his surname, and it somehow made him less mystical. More human.

_Wrong thought, wrong thought. He's just an outlaw, and supposedly mighty magician at that._

The thief must have noticed his reaction, but still he continued unconcerned. "Isn't it funny, how you want to kill me for stealing- and then take my fox to blackmail and murder me?"

Arthur gave him an unreadable gaze, seeing the knights advance again from the corner of his eyes.

"This is something completely different."

"How?"  
>Emrys' cocked his head, seeming genuinely interested. "And tell your lapdogs to stop, or I can't guaranty their safety."<p>

The threat was uttered in a friendly tone, but still the knights stopped like Emrys had hold a knife against their throat. Arthur nervously shuffled from one feet to the other and answered quickly, trying to distract the thief from his frozen men.

"The difference is that you are a thief. You steal and hurt innocent solely for your own profit, so it's my duty to catch you and protect my people."

If only his mind was as unwavering as his voice sounded.

The thief seemed to smile almost sadly, his voice pitying.

"So that's what you tell yourself? I was hoping you had understood by now that the world isn't all black and white. You're not only the good guy, Pendragon. Your actions say so much more. That I'm still alive, for example, and you didn't try to shoot me again."

"Only because it didn't work well last time."

Arthur could nearly see Emrys rolling his eyes. _Oh, so that's why you almost got me?_

"And here was I, almost thinking it is... destiny."

He waited for an answer, but Arthur stayed silent, his mind reeling. How much did the thief know about the prophecy? _He must be bluffing._ But the voice was just a bit too sure, too confident...

Everyone seemed to hold their breath, even though the knights all gazed at the scene before them rather confused. To them the remark couldn't make any sense.  
><em>Another proof the thief wasn't bluffing, <em>a small voice in the back of Arthur's head said. The Prince quickly told it to shut up.

Finally, Emrys took another step forward to point at the cage.

"Anyways, I'm here. So now let Zorro go."

They stared at each other, Arthur's blue eyes trying to break the darkness under the black hood.

"How do I know you don't escape as soon as I free the fox?"

Emrys nodded slowly, but Arthur heard him chuckle.

"You don't. But you have me surrounded by guards, and I promise to follow them to your dungeons as soon as Zorro is free. On the condition that I can keep my hood on."

They all gazed at Arthur, waiting for his decision.  
>The Prince frowned, staring back at the place where Emrys' eyes must be, his mind racing. He could picture the defiant look alarmingly easily.<p>

And it would make everything just so much more simple, if Emrys came willingly. But still...

_...how can I trust a thief?_

"I've never broken my word."

The thief's voice was quiet, only for Arthur to hear, and finally he looked down, almost ashamed. Damn his father and everyone else. Arthur could make his own decisions.

"You can keep your hood on."

The Prince waited for Emrys to nod before he slowly reached for the key, painfully self-conscious. The black fox- Zorro- waited patiently until the cage was unlocked, before he pushed the door fully open and jumped out. Emrys was already kneeling to welcome his companion, running experienced hands through the dark fur and feeling the wounded leg while he whispered soft words.

Arthur watched in silence, already regretting his decision. How could he have let himself be deceived so easily, by a few kind word of a lying thief? He couldn't even blame Emrys if he escaped. No one would go freely into their death. Just what had he been thinking?  
>Oh, his father would be furious- and this time rightfully. Arthur had as good as failed.<p>

Still, when his knights began to approach the pair of thief and fox, the Prince moitoned them back. If Emrys wanted to escape, they wouldn't be able to hinder him anyway. No reason to break the moment between these two and risk their lives by angering the thief.

At last, Emrys stroke the fox one final time before he sent Zorro off to the houses and lifted, meeting Arthur's suspicious gaze. The Prince tensed expectantly, ready to charge at any second.

"I'm ready."

The words took Arthur completely by surprise and he stared back in shock, only remembering to close his mouth again when Emrys smirked meaningful. He couldn't seriously...?

"What are you waiting for, _my Lord_? I don't have all night."

Arthur glared back, still slightly shocked but almost glad for the sarcastic tone. Mocking was something he could manage.

"You really have a death wish, do you?"

The thief shrugged, grinning. "The earlier I get to those damn dungeons, the sooner I can break out again."

Arthur tried to cover his snort last second, but failed miserably if the knights strange glances were anything to go by. He quickly waved at them, both to shut up and come, and the men hesitantly stepped forward. When Emrys didn't make a move they gained a bit of confidence, grabbing him and forcing the thief's hands behind is back just a little crueler than necessary. Emrys hold still as cold iron manacles closed around his wrists, binding him with shocking finality.

Suddenly Arthur's humour was swept away, the whole graveness of their situation crashing it relentlessly. Sure, his greatest hopes dreams had come true. There was no reason to be sad or even serious.

Still, no one so much thought of cheering as their small group moved forward, crossing the court yard with the thief walking proudly in their midst. They only saw the pyre that would soon cover their footprints.

***drums* Oh, I love a little tragic moments...^^ hope it was worth the wait ;).  
>Now, what do you think? Please review and tell me :).<strong>

**Review Responses:  
><strong>

**Clairepenndragon: **Thank you once again for your review :), I'm really glad you liked last chapter... though yeah, I think if Arthur had known who Merlin was, the scene might have gone a little different xD.  
>Since I still need Uther for a few things, I let Zorro be relatively unwounded. Or at least, not wounded by Arthur and Uther ;D.<br>Well, thanks a lot :D. I'm trying my best... it's strange, since I started writing in English, I haven't wrote German at all. Well, apart from school, of course ;).  
>Yay, the best blackmailing team ever! xD Do you know the film 'Catch me if you can'?<br>And I definitely enjoyed Merlin- it was 'The moment of Truth', that's my favourite episode in season 1 :D.

**Arnia: **Thank you for your review :D. I'm sorry I didn't manage to update sooner- next time will be better, I promise. Thanks for the luck, though! :) And I'm glad that it's your only complaint... ;D

**ohmahlawd: **Thanks for your review :). Hope you liked the chapter... :D

**Now, before I start my rant for reviews again, completely off-topic: Does anyone here watch 'Sherlock' (BBC)? It's just started in Germany, and I totally love it^^.**

**Now, to stay with my traditions, again: Please review ;D.  
>Next chapter will be from Uther's POV (hope I'll manage that...), you get a bit from Merlin's past and the results of his plan. Now I only have to write it... :D<br>**


	17. Chapter 11: Like a Shadow

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

**Hi everyone :)  
>YAY, I managed to get this out sooner! :D<br>The dark side: I think a few scenes still sound a little... strange, but didn't know how to change that. So, I just decided to post this and wait for your reviews to tell me what to change :).  
>Uther's proved to be a hard character <strong>**for me **** to write -especially since I wrote him for the first time and tried to give him some logic in his hunt for magic :). Well, hope you like it anyway :D.  
>As always, a huge thank you for all who favourited, alerted or reviewed :).<br>And now, before I rant on, enjoy and please R&R!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: No news in the blackmailing department... so no, don't own Merlin :(.  
><strong>

**Chapter 11: Like a Shadow**

King Uther Pendragon sat at the window in his personal chambers, staring at the lump of wood deep down in the court yard. Guards in red cloaks were busily carrying more wood to add to the already about one metre high stake, their faces red from the weigh. They had done the work of a good day in little more than 4 hours; now the pyre was almost ready.

A brief smile played across the King's lips, almost too small to be noticed- he had learned years ago not to show his feelings. An emotional king was a weak king, and a weak king was as good as dead. Alone those peasants were simple-minded fools, but together... they could become dangerous, especially if given the right leader.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards again as Uther watched the last branches being added to the pyre. That thief had become way too daring at the wrong times. He must be eliminated before more folks could follow him.

_Evil._ That was all the thief was. Most likely he was also a sorcerer- no, for sure, with that explosion. Surprisingly no one had been killed, but who could possibly understand a magician's twisted mind? They would all lure you into believing them, into trusting them, before they took your most precious. He had had to make this experience himself, and it still hurt every hour of day and night, reminding the King that there was nothing innocent about magic. If he had known sooner... then maybe his beloved Igraine would still live.

Uther carefully kept his face blank, even though his nails digged into his palm, the crinkles around his eyes suddenly seeming to deepen.  
>There was no way to change the past. He could only make sure that his son never knew such pain, and try to protect his people and kingdom from the pure evil of sorcery.<br>Magicians had burned and would burn in future. The cleaning fire was the only way to relieve the writhered souls of those who practised magic from their burden.

"_No... no! Father! Mother!"_

The memory caught Uther unaware and it took all his strength not to shudder like he had back then. After all, it was just another execution- two sorcerers, ready to be burned at stake. They had hidden from his reach all those years, living in his own city like the rats they were. Carrying their illness from the dirty holes they called home up to the surface.

The younger, more hotheaded Uther spit angrily at the floor. Oh, they would regret their imprudence.

His seven-year-old son, Arthur, had locked himself in his chambers when Uther had asked- _ordered_- him to come. Magic's poison was reaching far and striking fast, sending this innocent-looking couple. People would be upset about their deaths, but Uther couldn't change that. He would protect Camelot to his last breath.

The crowd below fell silent when the guards brought the couple- man and wife, both dark-haired like their hearts- forward and Uther stepped on his balcony to speak. Today his usual speech was accompanied by several discontented murmurs, but the knights knew how to keep people quiet and no one dared to stand out. Uther almost smiled as he lifted his hand and let it fall again, commanding the guard to light the pyre. _Perfect control.  
><em>The peasants were like small children, unable to see what was good for them. But he, Uther, knew.

"_No... no! Father! Mother!"_

The terrible scream broke the silence just as Uther turned to leave and the King stopped, tensing with sudden anxiety.

_Arthur... _but no, his son was still safe in the chambers. It couldn't be him, however similar the voice sounded.

"Leave me... let me go! Mother!"

Uther turned back just in time to see a black-haired boy, maybe four or five years old, escaping the outstretched hands to run at the fire. Wild tears streamed from the flashing blue eyes.

The crowd gasped as the boy stumbled on, ducking through the guards to reach the pyre, but all Uther could feel was immense relief.

_Not Arthur. Only the sorcerer's child._

And sure, the couple was shouting too, adding to the erupting chaos and telling their small son to stay back even as he ran towards the wall of fire that separated them. Uther stood still, watchign with cold eyes while the boy finally reached the pyre and ran on, already half-disappeared into smoke and flames before the guards managed to grab him and pulled him back. The kid fought and wound like a cat, not even noticing the burns he had received from running into the fire. A guard cried out in shock, clutching his bitten hand, before he swore and grabbed the dark-haired more firmly.

Then, suddenly, the parents fell quiet, their bodies completely covered in flames. The boy went limp in his captor's arms, his ragged breathing the only sound besides the crackling of flames as deadly silence delved on the castle. All eyes were on the still unmoving king and the boy that now stood alone, his guards carefully backing away from the disturbing scene.

Finally, the dark-haired looked up and everyone but Uther gasped as they met the golden glowing eyes. When he spoke, his voice was dangerously low with hatred and power. "You will come to regret this, Uther Pendragon. One day I'll be back and then you will wish you never killed them. Remember my words."

With every sentence, the boy seemed to grow, shadows surrounding him and wrapping around the thin frame like a black cloak. The flames fizzled and died down as he took another step forward and his eyes seemed to absorb their glow, shining like two cold suns.

"Never forget this day."

The boy barely more than whispered his last words, but still they rang like thunder. All at once a lightning broke the darkness, forcing everyone to close their eyes, and when they opened them again the child in their midst had disappeared. Leaving only a shocked crowd and dark promises.

Uther shook the memory away with some difficulty and growled in annoyance. It had been 15 years since that day, but still there was no sign of the sorcerer. The only reason Uther could still remember that event was probably because the boy had sounded so much like Arthur...

_ Arthur...  
><em>

The King abruptly turned to snap at the poor servant cleaning his chambers.

"Where is my son? I told him to meet me here ten minutes ago."

The serving boy visibly paled and bowed deep, his hands shaking.  
><em>Control.<em>  
>"I... I don't know, my Lord. But I will go to find him at once."<p>

Uther nodded graciously as the boy bowed again and left in a hurry.

He still had to congratulate Arthur for catching the thief.  
>Pride welled up inside the King as he remembered how his son had arrived in the hall last night to announce before the whole court that Emrys was captured. No doubt his methods were a bit... strange, but who would argue with that result?<br>One day, Arthur would certainly be a great king.

A knock at the door interrupted Uther's thoughts and as soon as he had called, the shivering servant entered with a bow. "The guards said that the Prince went to see Emrys around midday, my Lord, and he hasn't returned yet."

Uther frowned in annoyance. What the hell could Arthur want with the thief? Probably just gloating. Still, a strange tight knot seemed to form in the King's gut.

Without a second glance at the servant, Uther left his chambers and rushed down to the dungeons, ignoring all bows and murmured 'My Lord's as he passed. At the stairs down, the uncomfortable feeling only increased,sending a slight shiver down his spine. This instincts had saved the King's life more than once in the past and so far, they had always been right.

The three guards on duty jumped as they saw their king nearing, quickly standing straight, one hand at their sword. They looked very much awake and confident. Still, the lump just wouldn't go away.

"Is my son still here?" Uther barked instead of a greeting. The guards startled at his harsh tone, but hurried to answer.

"He only came in about an hour ago, sire, to ask the prisoner some questions. Hasn't come out since. My Lord" he quickly added, seeing Uther's thunderous gaze.

_About one hour._ The servant had said Arthur went here around midday, which was more than three hours ago. Suddenly everything seemed to fall in piece.

The guards hastily jumped out of his way as the King rushed to the right cell, already grabbing the keys. He could barely contain his anxiety as the key only slowly turned in the huge lock, immediately pushing the door open. Only a few centimetres...

Uther stepped into the cell and then stopped dead again, leaning heavily against the doorframe at the sight before him.  
>The cell looked quite peacful, the floor covered with fresh golden straw- almost too clean for a filthy thief. A single rope coiled in one corner around a few chains and a pair of iron manacles, glinting in the evening light that shone through the high window. Illuminating an empty cell.<p>

The King's worst nightmares were coming true. Emrys had disappeared.

And so had Arthur.

**So... what do you think, what do I have to change to make this sound better?  
><strong>

**Review Responses:  
><strong>

**Clairepenndragon: **Well, thanks for the review, I hope you liked his POV... :D  
>I think Merlin and Arthur are slowly becoming more friendly to each other. Which basically means for Arthur, seeing Merlin as a human being, not just some kind of street rat.<br>Oh well, seems like Uther won't be visited by you just yet... though Kaminari Rin and I plan to make a time machine to visit them. Just in case ;D.  
>Hope you GCSE went well, and the update came soon enough :).<strong><br>**

**sangita:** Thank you for the review :D. I hope you liked my version of Uther's POV... and his 'logic' in killing sorcerers. I tried ;). And well, I don't think next update will be all that soon, but at least this was. Kind of :D.

**Now... I think next chapter could take a while, sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger. Though my longest story so far had about ten pages before I lost interest (what with my great concentration span) and this one has more than 35, so each chapter is a new record for me... :D and I'm trying to get it written. I really am :).  
>See ya all hopefully soon :D!<br>**


	18. Chapter 12: Future's Hope

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

**Hi :)  
>I'm really, really sorry this took me so long. Don't know what happened, it seems like I'm in a strange non-writing-kind-of-writing-block-mood right now, if that makes any sense at all ;).<br>Anyway, thanks everyone for your reviews, alerts and favourites! :D Here's the next chapter, in which you finally get to know how Merlin got out of the dungeons... partly at least. And I've made another cliffhanger. Can't seem to stop with those... :D  
>The chapter is a little crappy (due to my strange writer's-block-thingy) and you might notice the characters all seem a bit Sherlock... well... I'm currently completely into them :D. I hope you like it anyway...<br>Enjoy and please R&R! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: _*insert some funny disclaimer, meaning: Don't own*_  
><strong>

**Chapter 12: Future's Hope**

_~ About 12 hours earlier ~_

Merlin sighed and fidgeted on the straw-covered floor, trying to find a more comfortable position. To no avail.  
>Well, it wasn't exactly easy to rest pleasantly when your whole body is a mess of chains. At least he had managed to get that bloody sack off his head without removing his hood as well.<p>

The thief sighed softly and fell back against the wall, giving up his fight for comfort. He really couldn't complain. The mass of chains was to be expected, like the bag he had gotten rid of. What was more surprising was the cell itself.

When the knights had led Merlin down to the dungeons, he had known instantly which cell they were going to put him in. It was a bit ironic, really, facing his last night on earth in the same place like his parents, all those years ago...

The thief shifted again absently, his chains clinking at the small movement.

What had they felt that night? Fear?

Relief that at least their son had escaped the stake?

He would have died gladly alongside them, if destiny had allowed it. What was the sense in living all those years alone, fighting and stealing to survive, when at the outcome he still ended up here?

Facing his last night lonely.

_Only it isn't the last, _Merlin thought, startling himself out of the dark memories. Unlike his parents he wouldn't end in the fire. Merlin owed them so much.

The straw rustled softly as he moved to gaze out of the window, searching the pale glow of the moon that was about to disappear in favour of sunrise.

_Not yet. A few more minutes._

His back protested as he dropped against the wall again, forcing a short hiss. Just not loud enough for the guards to hear.

There _were_ guards, Merlin wasn't a fool to ignore what he couldn't see. The 'sorcerer's cell' as people called it was cleverly constructed. Safe and secure as it was right in the middle of Camelot, the cell was built far from the others so not to cause trouble, and the bars only pointed at the opposite wall, giving its inhabitant a feeling of complete loneliness even if the guards stood a few feet away. Though it seemed like someone- most likely Arthur- had prepared everything for his welcome. Merlin smirked at the dark wooden door that now had replaced the thin bars, showing off with its enormous lock. An old one, Merlin noticed. Probably not enough time or approval to make a new lock. It didn't lessen the impressive aspect.

_As easy to pick as to look at._ When the time had come, it didn't count as a significant obstacle.

The cell had even been filled with a thick layer of fresh straw, which was somehow more considerable. Despite his chains the cell felt more comfortable than some places the thief had slept in- a relief for his aching wound. The knight's hadn't looked all that happy with this particular change. _So it's the Prince's doing. Interesting._

Just why? Arthur knew he was hurt and had acted accordingly. Plus his permission for Merlin to keep his hood on...

_A strange Prince, behaving honourably to a thief. _So this is what Beatrice meant when she called Arthur a 'worthy man'. _Maybe there is still some hope for the future after all..._

The soft streak of first light that suddenly appeared at the window interrupted his confusing thoughts, sending a golden shimmer on the straw and a wide grin on the thief's face. _Finally. _It had already felt like the sun wouldn't come out at all this morning.

The fresh light seemed to clear his mind as it was allowed to focus on what it could best. His task seemed easy enough- having probed and tested the locks all night, there shouldn't be a problem.

_Time to start, if I don't want to sit here all day._

A grin still playing across his features, Merlin took a deep breathe and carefully shook the thin wire out of its hidden pocket in his sleeve.

Let's see if he could break his current record in lock-picking.

xXx

_~ 6 hours have passed ~_

Prince Arthur was bored. Seriously.

And it was all the thief's fault.

Why had he never realised before how much time he had spent hunting Emrys during the last year? All the races, their nightly chases and games, the days of pondering, lately also the prophecy... what had he done in all that time before the thief started stealing in Camelot? Read reports? Trained fighting?

Arthur sighed deeply as he dropped on his bed, staring at the curtains above. Red. _Of course_ red.  
>It was all so <em>boring<em>, it made his head ache. And he was so tired...

Surely, the thief was annoying- in fact more than that, infuriating. Never to be bested because he was _always _the fastest, the most agile, the most clever. Ever a new cheeky remark ready.

All the weeks Arthur had spent without sleep until he almost dropped asleep on spot; the endless lectures by his father...

Excitement when Emrys finally showed himself, calling for another chase...

Freedom in running through the dark night without thinking, without feeling, without being _'the Prince'_...

Quite frankly, Arthur missed it. After less than ten hours.

The Prince sighed again, burying his pounding head in his pillow to cover the sound.  
>It was frustrating. Why the hell couldn't he just feel happy about their success and then be done with it?<p>

Why did he have so much _bloody _free-time?

Arthur growled and threw the pillow at his desk, closing his eyes as it hit and a pile of paper slid down, tumbling on the floor in a mess. His father wouldn't be happy.

The thought sent a grim smile on Arthur's face before he fell back into his reverie. _Dulldulldull._

Then suddenly a new thought crossed the Prince's mind, making him stop dead and sit up straight, his eyes all at once wide awake. The thief wasn't dead yet, was he? Only locked away in the dungeons.

A grin slowly spread on Arthur's face as his plan took form. Oh, Uther wouldn't be happy at all. But he didn't have to know, right? What the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve over. It was just a harmless visit after all...

With new excitement, Arthur leapt off the bed (ignoring the slight stumble- what was wrong with him these last few days anyway?) and rushed through the door, taking the straightest way to the dungeons.

And to the thief.

xXx

Merlin had just finished picking the last lock in the mess of his chains, when the bells rang midday.

_About time. _Their plan was based on exact timing; if one didn't keep track, all might lose.

The thief glanced again searchingly at the sun before he stretched his sore limbs, grabbing the wall to pull himself up. A couple of seconds should suffice to pick the door's lock, then he had another few minutes spare time to walk out. Merlin granted himself a small smile. All went perfectly well.

He had never been one to believe in fate or bad luck from words, but this one time the thief honestly considered something like a sardonic goddess of destiny, that for some reason just didn't like him, watching from above and having a good laugh. For just as Merlin had thought this, readying himself to get up and out, as already the door opened and a slightly anxious Arthur peered in.

To his defense, the Prince checked the situation quite fast. Two guards that were only staring into space, ignoring their leader completely as he nodded at them? An unusually big group of children running about in the court yard?  
>Something definitely was wrong. To see Emrys sitting on the floor <em>in<em> his chains but not _locked _by them only confirmed his suspicion.

What was more strangely and a lot less princely, was that all Arthur did for a few moments was to stand in the door and stare at Merlin, thanks to the hood sadly missing how the shocked eyes after a couple of seconds slowly changed into a rather amused raised eye brow.

"And I was just wondering how to best open this door..."

Merlin got up, trying to cover the sting of agony with a light tone, and took a step towards Arthur. When the Prince didn't react he frowned, knitting both brows together in anxiousness.

"I know I'm fantastic, but you better close your mouth before you swallow a fly."

Arthur, who only now seemed to notice his wide-open mouth, quickly obeyed and turned a light red. Merlin smirked.

"Thank you. I was already starting to worry."

The Prince shook his head, slowly recovering from the shock. _Unnaturally slow.  
><em>Merlin pushed the thought aside, deciding to make further point.

"And besides, you were looking like some strange fish, and I don't like fish."

"You... you _don't like fish_?" Arthur sputtered, still looking slightly flabbergasted. The thief sighed, but repeated happily: "No, I don't. Not to eat, anyway."

For a moment, both stood in silence, until Merlin glanced at the sun and took another step towards Arthur and the door.

"You mind if we leave it there? I really have to go. You know, escaping and things can't do with delay."

Finally the Prince seemed to wake up.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Where have all the witty replies gone?"  
>Arthur only blinked at him. "Obviously as far away as I will soon be" the thief muttered quietly, not without shooting another worried look at the sun. He was losing time.<p>

Carefully, Merlin took a third step forward, gauging the Prince's reaction.

There was worrying little to gauge. _He hasn't even unsheathed his sword_, the thief noticed suddenly. Strangely that didn't make him feel any safer.

_Either Arthur has drunken some of the guard's drugged wine, which is highly unlikely, or something is seriously wrong._

With his luck, and by all chance, it was the latter.

Merlin sidestepped quickly, one eye at the door and the other on Arthur, observing. As expected, the Prince turned with him, never once leaving the possible threat with his gaze.

What Merlin hadn't expected though was that Arthur suddenly stumbled forward, grabbing the wall for support, surprise standing in his wide eyes when he found none. The thief tried to back away, but he only managed two steps before Arthur caught him up. His legs almost instantly buckled under the sudden weigh, sending both sprawling on the floor in a mess of arms and legs.

For a moment, neither the thief nor the Prince moved as they lay there, gasping for breathe. Merlin closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to suppress the cry of pain that was building in his throat when the blond pressed on his arrow wound, forcing fresh waves of agony. If someone in the court yard heard...

With a shaky indraw of breathe, the thief braced himself and finally managed to push Arthur away, collapsing again completely exhausted. A small bead of sweat formed on his forehead and dropped on the straw, leaving a light streak across his cheek. _Like a tear._

But he hadn't cried in ages. It was of no use in the streets.

Merlin granted himself another trembling breathe before he complied and got up, one hand involuntarily covering the Prince's, when suddenly he stopped dead.

_No._ It couldn't be.

The world seemed to fall silent as his fingers hovered above Arthur's hand, barely touching the white skin.

_White. No._

Merlin suppressed a shiver, his head shaking as if to cast the thought off.

"_Her pulse is very low and the skin cold and white, almost like... almost like she is frozen."_

All at once the sun vanished behind a cloud, leaving the small cell cold and repelling. Merlin stared at his fingers in trance.

This was the one chance, the one real hope of the poor. The future of the kingdom. A greater, fairer king- one day...

Merlin only noticed that he had bitten his lip when the metallic taste of blood burned on his tongue. It wasn't possible- they couldn't have lost their last hope so quickly. It wasn't _right_.

Squinting his eyes, the thief reached for Arthur's hand, only to recoil like it was pure acid on his fingers. The Prince didn't react to the touch, lying still like dead.

And with a skin just as cold and white.

**So... hope there wasn't all too much of Sherlock, if there was (at least in Arthur's part), please blame it on his bad mood and the 'freezing illness'.**

**Review Responses:  
><strong>

**Clairepenndragon: **The time machine didn't work all that well so far... but we'll keep trying ;D.  
>Thanks, I'm glad you liked it... they are mostly peaceful right now, Merlin because after all he still understands how important Arthur is, and Arthur... can't do all that much, being unconscious :D.<br>Hm, I found that I like Uther a bit more since writing his POV... maybe just comes with understanding. After all, he really loves his children, so he isn't all bad.  
>Yeah, the kid was Merlin... :) if only Uther knew that Emrys and Merlin are the same person^^.<br>I do hope that the suspense isn't killing you all that soon, I'm getting addicted to your reviews... xD. Cu :)

**Please give our little blue friend a click :D...  
>I'll try to continue ASAP, though I don't really know what will happen next chapter and with my strange writing-moods... well, I'll try anyway, but please don't be upset if I don't manage :).<strong>


	19. Chapter 13: Max and Moritz

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

******Hi:)  
>I know there's no real excuse for not writing so long (well, it's the usual- school is hell right now, small family drama plus my mind being totally preoccupied by Sherlock right now), especially after those fantastic 100 reviews! Seriously, you all are just great :D. Thank you! And particularly a thanks to Kaminari Rin and Clairepenndragon, who keep reviewing every chapter, even you all have to wait for ages to get it. And of course, there's also a thank you to everyone who favourited or alerted this. I've made this chapter extra long to make up for my lack of updating...<br>Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you... :D!  
>Now, before this starts to get really boring, on with the next chapter. Enjoy, and please R&amp;R ;D.<br>**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. Blame it on school and Sherlock that the blackmailing doesn't make any progress xD.  
><strong>

**Oh, and if you wonder about the names in the title, I've put a note at the end to explain.  
><strong>

**Chapter 13: Max and Moritz**

"What the _bloody_ hell do you think you're doing?"

The few kids that lungered around flinched at Beatrice's furious tone, most only knowing the kind and calm woman that forbid them to swear, but Merlin merely glared back over Arthur's shoulder. He couldn't afford wasting his breath after dragging a surprisingly heavy Prince (_of course_ all muscles) up the dungeon stairs with his own wound not properly healed yet. Luckily, the three guards at the entrance were the only ones on their way out and all drugged, staring into space while the thief pushed and pulled their Prince past. Uther would be furious once he found out, but as a nice addition the drug left its victims without memories of the last few hours. It _did_ spare Camelot's Prince some shame, making Merlin only more mysterious. _The man who can walk through walls._

Merlin saved his grin for later, when he wasn't in a court yard surrounded by knights of a kingdom that wanted them dead more than anything else, dragging their deadly pale Prince along over a shoulder. _Bet they would even blame me for the illness, if they haven't done that already while I was down there._

The Prince moved unconsciously and Beatrice droped er basket with apples- a disguise- to rush at Merlin's side as the thief swayed dangerously. She glared when she caught his relieved smile. "We will talk about this later."

The thief just nodded. She would make good of her promise soon enough, but currently there were more dangerous things ticking. _And even then we still have to find a cure..._

Merlin glanced worriedly at the Prince, biting his lip under the hood. Arthur seemed to be getting paler by minute.

Something nudged his leg and when the thief looked down, he found Freya's bright face laughing back, a pushcart that had almost her height standing behind her. Beatrice sighed barely audible, but the small girl didn't seem to notice or simply ignored it.

"Auntie didn't want me to come" sge declared happily, sensing his question. "But I wanted to help, so she told me to stay with the pushcart. We didn't know in what state you would come out."

Beatrice's meaningful gaze clearly said that she had been sure they wouldn't require a pushcart, but needed a task for Freya.

_Seems like I've got a whole string of luck today..._

With Beatrice's help, Merlin lifted the Prince on the cart. Then he knelt down before the girl, pushing his hood a few centimetres back so she could see his smile."I'm really grateful for your help, but now I need you to do something even more important." Merlin waited for Freya's nod before he continued, the girl hanging on his every word. "I need you to go to the court physician, Gaius, and tell him that the one he once began to heal needs his help again. He shall meet me same place, same time. Can you do that for me?"

Freya bowed with wide eyes, beaming at him as she repeated the words to remember them.

"The one he once began to heal, same time, same place."

The thief nodded affirmatively and she gave him another quick smile, already rushing to find the physician.

Merlin hid his grin at her eagerness behind the hood, lifting and turning around, only to find it wiped away by Beatrice's disapproving look. He frowned back, holding her gaze easily. "I really need to see him. Plus, she'll be safe. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

She nodded reluctantly, lowering her head. "I'm sorry, I just can't stand seeing them in danger. I really care for the kids. It's like they are my family now."

The thief squeezed her shoulder kindly, forcing Beatrice to look up at him. When he answered, his voice was so soft that she almost didn't get it. "I know. I feel the same way."

She almost looked surprised for a moment, but quickly hid it behind a worried smile. "Then let's just be careful, alright?"

Beatrice didn't wait for his answer, already clapping her hands to give their signal to the nearest kid. Then they waited, listening as it was quietly passed on through the court yard. Only when the clapping stopped, Beatrice turned around and grabbed one handle of the pushcart energetically. Merlin was the only one near enough to see the barely covered worry in her eyes.

"I really hope for you that this will work."

The thief couldn't answer- there was nothing he could say to console her anyway- for only seconds later a loud scream erupted from near the stables. _"Fire!"  
><em>Instead, he offered her a weak grin.

"It has begun." _And we can do nothing but hope._

Merlin didn't have to speak the words out loud for her to understand. With a soft sigh, Beatrice grabbed a red cloak from an unwatched stall and threw it across the Prince. It wasn't big enough to cover him completely- a few strands of golden hair and a shoe stuck out at the sides- but it would have to do.

Beatrice and Merlin exchanged another quick glance of worry and respect before they started pushing at once, stepping right in the middle into the mayhem that had taken over the yard.

The first flames were flaring out of the stable doors and windows, chasing the panicked horses into the open. People, torn in between the urge to flee or to help, barely escaped their hooves as they barelled across the yard, knocking stalls and ststues over. One horse almost crashed into the pyre, sending the whole carefully built thing on the floor. Merlin couldn't help but grin at the image. Oh, Uther would be furious...

The screams alerted a bunch of knights and they rushed forward, grabbing buckets and all that could be used to transport water while at the same time trying to calm the horses and human.

They had no chance.

And right in the middle of the chaos the streetkids were running around, shouting and screaming at calming horses, pushing and knocking over buckets or their owners... it was perfect.

Beatrice had started as soon as the first horse appeared, not exactly running as they strode forward. Almost no one even noticed the strangely hooded man and woman that were hurrying with their pushcart- on which a careful observer could have spotted Camelot's Prince- through the crowd towards the exit. Those who did, however, simply ignored them in the general panic, rather running about like headless chicken.

Merlin quickly dodged a horse, feeling himself being pulled out of the way of a guideless cart before it could overrun him. He barely had time to give Beatrice a grateful smile as they already continued towards the gate, joined by more and more people. It was almost ironically easy to let oneself be carried by the crowd that streamed out. The guards had long left their position to help extinguishing the fire.

Merlin snorted- unheard in the symphony of screams and neighing- as the bells joined in. He had thought they wouldn't notice his escape until later this evening. Well, it didn't really change anything. They were already three metres from the gate, no one would be able to stop the panicked crowd now.

Two metres. Merlin cast a glance back over the mass of heads just in time to see Uther exiting the hallway to the dungeons, looking positively furious.

_Of course, he thinks I have kidnapped Arthur._

The reaization made him strangely uneasy. Uther wasn't one to give his own son up just now. He would question everyone, and this time people would be hurt for sure. But he couldn't just leave the Prince to his sure death or they would suffer even more...

One metre. Beatrice let out a piercing whistle, loud enough to ring above the crowd, signalling the kids to backtrack and escape. Of course, Uther's attention too had to be drawn by the unexpected sound and he turned, searching for its origin, just as Merlin observed him. For a moment their eyes met, the King's widening as he recognized the dark cloak. But there wasn't only the expected fury in his eyes, there was also- could that be fear?

_Uther isn't as hard and cold as he pretends to be,_Merlin suddenly realiued. _There _is _one thing he cares about.  
>And I've now stolen it.<em>

Oh, this was getting better and better, the thief grimaced under his hood.  
><em>Have I just started another purge? Or worse?<em>

Merlin looked back again, noticing that Uther held one hand stretched in his direction. He was yelling on top of his lungs at some confused guards.

"Emrys, he is there! Catch the thief, now go-"

His shouting was cut short abruptly as Merlin and Beatrice passed the gates, getting lost in the shuffle once again. They navigated the oushcart in an empty alley, away from the crowd, both feeling hysterical laugher bubbling up as the tension slowly left them.

"And that's said to be the safest dungeon in the world" Beatrice murmured, unable to keep a wide grin off her face. "We have opened Camelot's dungeons with a drug and a few kids. Seriously-"

She stopped abruptly, noticing Merlin's concentrated look.

"What's the matter?"

He held up a hand for her to be quiet and Beatrice quickly obeyed, listening intently. At first, she couldn't hear anything. Then...

_Tap – tap – tap – ..._

Steps! Both Merlin and Beatrice froze, exchanging a quick glance. The thief gazed at the pushcart with the still unconscious Prince, mind spinning.

If they left him here, he would surely die. But if they stayed they all would be dead sooner or later. How had he even once thought that his plan would work out? This was Camelot, after all.  
>Plus, Beatrice and the kids had nothing to do with this, she was simply too kind for her own good, it would be unfair to expect her to die...<p>

The steps were quietly approaching, almost at the corner now. Suddenly Merlin draw a deep breathe, looking up at Beatrice, who stared back questioningly.

"You have to leave. I will stay here and try to heal Arthur somehow. No" he added as she tried to interrupt him "leave now. We can do this again to get me out-"

They wouldn't and both knew it. Despite Camelot's apparent lack of thinking guards, they weren't _all _idiots. And Uther would most likely have Merlin executed before they could so much as think of an escape plan.

The steps were close now, already rounding the corner, but still Beatrice hadn't moved. Instead, she held his gaze defiantly.

"You aren't fighting this battle alone anymore."

Merlin frowned, torn between respect, gratefulness and the urge to punch a wall, though he couldn't do anything but turn towards the corner as the steps approached. There, a quiet laugher, almost too youthful for a knight-

And round the corner came, chatting quietly to each other, two boys.

For a moment, the whole world seemed to stop and breathe out in relief. Merlin and Beatrice slumped back against the wall, ignoring the two equal pairs of blue eyes that examined them curiously. Short dirty-brownish curls were blown aside in a breeze as the brothers showed their identical grins.

"Max and Moritz! I've told you to stay away this time."

The relief in Beatrice's voice reduced her anger slightly and the boy's grins grew even wider.

"Really?" the left one wondered, doing his best to look confused. "I can't remember that one, sorry- can you?"

The right brother pretended to frown. "I'm really sorry- must have escaped my memories. What do you think?"

Now it was the left one's turn to frown. "Maybe we should just-"

"Eat more nuts and fruits to help our poor brains? Good idea" the other brother took over. Together, they turned to grin at Beatrice. "Can we have more fruit then?"

It told a lot about Beatrice's willpower that her lips only twitched once as she turned to glare at the chuckling thief. "Now look what you've done to them with your encouraging! Oh, my poor old nerves. And you two stop smiling- I should rather wash you ears than give you fruits!"

All three grinned sheepishly, though the twins blue eyes sparkled dangerously. "Hey, Emrys!" both cried out in unison, Beatrice rolling her eyes at their joy.

"Hope you don't mind we've copied that cloaky-thingy of yours?" the left one- he could never tell if it was Max or Moritz- continued casually, pointing at the black cloaks that were draped over their slightly torn blue shirts and brown trousers. On cue, the twins put the hoods on and chuckled lowly, obviously trying to sound like a badass.

_They almost look like me, _Merlin realized with a start, _only a few years younger- what are they, 14?_

"Yeah, looks great."

Merlin simply ignored Beatrice's deadly gaze, pulling his own hood slightly forward. "Now, would you like to help, since you're already here? There's a way too heavy Prince in the pushcart, and I don't think we will get home before tomorrow if we have to pull _that _across the cobbles."

Both boys pushed their hoods back again, trying to get a look at said pushcart. Beatrice pulled the red cloth away without comment to reveal Arthur, biting her tongue to stop the laugher as both gaped at the unconscious Prince. Noticing her grin, Max and Moritz quickly shut their mouths, pretending to be totally unfazed. Merlin smiled slightly under his hood. "So? Will you do it?"

"Yeah, I think that will be alright..."

"...if it's not too far."

The thief shook his head sympathetically at their blatant attempt. "Sorry guys, I still can't tell you where I live. Just carry him to the blacksmith's house, then I'll take him."

The boys looked a bit in a huff, but then they shrugged, a mischievous spark entering their faces.

"You know that following me won't work" Merlin added, grinning as they grimaced at him. Beatrice chuckled from behind.

"Well, I'll just leave you to those two and go to put the pushcart back."

Merlin glanced up, unsure how to thank her, when he suddenly felt himself being pulled in a hug. He froze momentarily, before returning the hug awkwardly, much to the twin's amusement.

"It's alright. Just take care of yourself and..." She paused, trying to find the right words. "Yes, just take care."

The thief pulled back, sending her a gentle smile. "I always do."

He thought it better to ignore the general hilarity that followed his statement, turning to watch Beatrice disappear with the pushcart after leaving Arthur safely between Max and Moritz. The twins were chuckling again and he could hear something rustle quietly.

"The old sandtrail-trick won't come off either" Merlin informed them without so much as turning, listening contentedly as they sighed and put the sack of sand away.

"One day, we'll find your hiding place regardless."

The thief raised an eye brow at the sulky tone, turning round to grin at them.

"Sure you will. The day I want you to."

**Now, was it OK :D?**

**Here's the promised note on the names: The Germans here (if there are any who currently read my fic) will know Max and Moritz, but since I don't know about the rest, I'll still explain. The names are a reference to an old tale about two boys (named Max and Moritz), though they aren't twins. Max and Moritz in the tale are always cheeky and play pretty bad tricks on everyone, seven to be exactly (like killing the chicken of someone, hurting people by notching a bridge etc.). It's the kind of tale that tells children what NOT to do and is meant to scare them off, so at the end Max and Moritz fall in a mill and get grinded to flour. (Though I really do hope in my story, they won't die... ;D)  
><strong>

**Review Responses:  
><strong>

**zara:** Thank you :D! I'm really sorry this took me so long... I'll try to update faster next time. And also For The Second Lord.

**Clairepenndragon: **And once again, thank you :)! Well, I hope it was possible to wait so long... ;) again, I'm terribly sorry for letting you wait. At least, Merlin and Arthur are getting closer now- though there will still be a, well, kinda arguing scene between them soon... I'm looking forward to write that ;D. And well, with the time machine, I'll just keep trying...^^

**sangita: **Thanks :D. I don't think I can burn Uther, he's still needed as the 'bad' character... though I can leave him a bit mad at the end *evil grin*. Arthur doesn't know yet who Merlin is under the cloak, but he'll soon find out :).

**anon: **Thanks a lot! :D Once again, I'm terribly sorry for not updating so long. I'll do my best to be faster from now on.

**So, I've already said it several times, but again: Sorry this took me so long. I'll try to be faster with the next chapter but I'm going away for a while, so really can't promise anything... again -.-. Well, I'll try and write there :D. That I can promise at least.**

**Please still review? *puppy eyes*^^  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 14: Frozen

**A/N:  
><strong>

**Hi everyone:)  
>OK, so... maybe... I just forgot a very small little bit about this story... I was away, OK? ...yeah, so maybe that's not the best excuse. But it's my only, so... I'll just stop making sad excuses and go on with the story.<br>Now, in this chapter you get a bit of Arthur's POV, which has proved quite difficult since he's at the brink of death with his illness. I tried to write it as good as possible, hope I succeeded... *unsure* Not loads of action here, feels more like a filler chapter (to me), but it had to be written. And maybe it will help you to understand Arthur's behaviour in the dungeons before he breaks down.  
>Anyways, thanks for all your reviews, alerts and favourites (especially to SwitzDandelion, CeaseFireOne and a Guest who reminded me that I still had to continue this), hope you enjoy and please R&amp;R! :D<br>**

**Note: I really don't know which reviews I have answered and which I haven't (in all my stories) and I'm very sorry for forgetting some. If you absolutely need an answer, you can PM me.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own... a copy of the NEW S5 TRAILER (YAY :D) and this idea... sadly, that's all.  
><strong>

**Chapter 14: Frozen**

The first thing he could see was white.

Arthur groaned, closing his eyes in an attempt to protect them from the light, but to no avail. The pure colour seemed to pierce through his lids easily, no matter how hard he pressed them shut. It only made his pounding head hurt like hell. The Prince turned painfully, cuddling up against the cold.

...wait, cold? Since when were his chambers so cold and bright?

Arthur frowned and tried again to open his eyes, wincing slightly as the white hit them full force. He blinked quickly to clear his eyes of the tears and grimaced when one spilled, leaving an icy trail down his cheek. What the hell was wrong? It wasn't winter, was it? And even if it was, his chambers definitely didn't get _that _cold.

Minutes seemed to pass before his eyes adjusted to the light far enough, so Arthur could take a closer look at his surroundings without starting to cry. After all he was still Camelot's heir to the throne, not some small and frightened child. Even if, looking at this place, he rather felt like one.

Arthur gulped, forcing the growing fear back down as he chose to cry out in frustration instead. Despite being fairly sure that his sight was as good as ever- he could make out his hands and feet clearly, thank you- the white hadn't changed. At all.

Arthur carefully put a hand on the floor, recoiling when the cold burned his bare fingers. By now his whole body had started to shake, the Prince noticed awkwardly. His chattering teeth sounded strangely loud in the silence. It felt like being trapped in a cloud or an ice desert, but one without beginning or end. Hell, there wasn't even something like a horizon! The icy ground blended into a bright white sky completely seamlessly.

But almost worse was the utter lack of sound. No wind, no animals, no life whatsoever... usually such silence signalled immediate danger and all his instincts were screaming at Arthur to get away as fast as possible. Only there wasn't anywhere to run at, not even a single flaw in the white blanket. It made everything look strangely surreal, the perfect white world.

And it was so bloody cold...

Arthur wrapped his trembling arms around his knees, trying to concentrate on what little he knew as he suppressed the rising panic. He had somehow come here and where there was a way in, there was always one out.

There had to be. He would just need to overthink it all, then the solution would spring up all by itself. For heaven's sake, he was the Crown Prince! He had survived worse.

_Not worse than this_, a small voice in the back of his head argued, but Arthur quickly shut it. He needed to concentrate.

_At least water won't be a problem_, the Prince mused as he stared across the endless field of snow. One thing less to worry about. Still, food could prove an entirely different matter, just as warmth. Arthur knew that one could survive at least a week without food, in his condition maybe even a few days more. But by then he would be too weak to change anything about his situation. He had to act quickly, before it was too late.

Plus, the cold seemed to slow everything down to a dead stop. Arthur was painfully aware of how blue his fingers already were. The thin grey shirt and blue trousers he wore weren't made to keep warm. It should be summer, after all.

Arthur sighed and slowly stood up, swaying as his cold muscles protested violently. _Guess I'll think about getting away later. _For now he needed a safe and if possible warm shelter to survive the first day. (Was there a night? And if there wasn't, could this be called a day?)

Arthur sighed again, shaking away the tiredness that had settled in his bones, before he made an effort and began to dig. He had been taught that if caught in a blizzard and forced to spend a night in the snow, one had to build a cave out of snow. The relatively solid walls held a certain warmth, even if they were made of ice.

Arthur could only hope that in this strange world, the physical rules were still the same.

_xxx_

He needed about three felt hours to dig a hole that was big enough so he would fit in completely and then crawl in with his feet first, his face resting nearest to the opening. Of course time was hard to tell in the ever-bright and even scenery- in the cold, minutes grew to hours and hours seemed as long as days, exhaustion nearing far too fast. At least his hole was a little warmer, if only barely.

Arthur sighed (he seemed to do that a lot recently), resting his head on the cold fingers as he stared at the white walls, white ground and white ceiling. He had used the sleeves of his shirt as a kind of makeshift-gloves, hoping that his hands wouldn't get frost-bitten while he was digging, but they still felt cold and numb.

Plus, this too regular white got more and more irritating by second. Right now Arthur would do nearly anything for a splash of colour- he had even considered cutting himself on purpose before the rational part of his brain stopped the thought.

Arthur was weak enough as it was.

_When I get out of here_, the Prince silently swore himself, _I won't tolerate a single white sheet in Camelot. _Even if it meant colouring all his pillows and blanket.

A memory of the soft, warm bed back in Camelot flashed before his eyes and Arthur shifted uncomfortably, once again reminded of his surroundings. Damn snow, damn cold, damn white, damn _everything_!

How had he even come here?

Arthur furrowed his brows, thinking hard. This was his best chance to get back and he wouldn't waste it.

Boredom. That was the first thing that came to his mind. He had been terribly bored, which in hindsight seemed rather out of place. Arthur should have celebrated after catching Emrys, their 'master of thieves'.

_Maybe an early sign of whatever this is. _The Prince groaned. If he had interpreted it correctly or simply gone to see Gaius...

Instead, Arthur had visited the thief in the dungeons. Not one of his greater ideas, it would seem.

_Then maybe... this is sorcery? _Could Emrys have bewitched him? He had shown before how powerful he was. Though that power had felt untrained, as if the thief possessed the might but not the sufficient knowledge. And he had refrained from hurting anyone so far. Even if the Prince deserved it for all his taunting and dirty tricks.

Arthur quickly discarded the idea, curling up tightly as he concentrated.

Emrys had freed himself somehow, without so much as breaking the chains which still were draped around his feet. In fact, he had thanked Arthur for opening the door a lot too casually, being faced with a Prince who had wounded and captured him. Arthur even had had a witty remark ready to remind Emrys of that very fact, when suddenly something completely unexpected happened.

He couldn't speak.

The Prince felt his mouth open and close, the words already set in mind, but no tone would come out. He remembered blinking in shock, a wave of nausea crashing him with the sudden realization. _Something was wrong._

Still, he hadn't left the cell and gone for help, too surprised to think clearly. Instead Arthur clung to the thief's voice that ran like a lifeline constantly in the background of his mind.

"_...you swallow a fly."_

The strange statement tore the Prince abruptly from his thoughts, making him realize that he was still gaping open-mouthed at Emrys. He shut his mouth instantly, blushing slightly as the thief smirked.

"Thank you. I was already starting to worry."

Arthur just shook his head, still trying to cope with his situation. When had the dungeons gotten so damn cold?

"...and I don't like fish."

Again, the strange half-sentence distracted Arthur for a moment. What the hell was the thief playing at?

"You... you _don't like fish_?" the Prince sputtered, painfully aware that he sounded like some poor parrot. Emrys looked annoyed for a second, before he flashed Arthur another grin.

"No, I don't. Not to eat anyway."

Suddenly Arthur could easily imagine another younger version of the thief- with cloak and everything- pouting over the plate of fish his mother had just set in front of him. The thought made hysterical laugher bubble up in his throat, which the Prince quickly suppressed.

He only snapped back to reality when the thief took a step towards the door. "You mind if we leave it there? I really have to go. You know, escaping and things can't do with delay."

"You aren't goind anywhere."

Arthur was almost relieved to hear his own voice firmly reciting the practised sentence. That was him, not this pathetic sputtering fool he had suddenly become.

The thief in the meanwhile didn't look very impressed with Arthur's achievement.

"Where have all the witty replies gone?" he muttered, answering himself when the Prince only blinked at him. "Obviously as far away as I will soon be."

Arthur noticed absently that he cast a slightly worried glance at the sun, a thing he seemed to do quite regularly in hindsight.

_His time is running out,_ the Prince realized with a start as Emrys took another step forward.

_I should really unsheath my sword._

His mind raced at the thought of the weapon still resting unused at his side, but somehow his muscles wouldn't obey. Fighting the wave of panic down, Arthur quickly turned with the thief when he tried to sidestep.

The fast movement was too much for his body.

Suddenly, the Prince felt himself stumbling forward, his own surprise mirrored perfectly in Emrys' stance, before he crashed into the thief and sent them both in a heap on the floor. Emrys gasped under his weigh and a bleary memory of an arrow crossed Arthur's mind, but he couldn't seem to move away from the wound and its owner.

_Maybe he will scream and alert the guards in the court yard?_

The thought quickly drowned in a mace of black spot that danced before his eyes when Emrys pushed him away, almost instantly falling back exhausted. Through their blizzard Arthur could make out a small drop falling from the thief's pale cheek on the ground. _A tear or sweat?_

With each heartbeat, the black spot seemed to multiply and corner him, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to feel the fear. It had frozen in the increasing cold.

The last thing he was aware of was something warm, most likely the thief's hand, touching his cold one; followed by a string of curses. (Which was kind of strange, because why should he care?)

Arthur didn't have a chance to ponder the thought before everything went dark.

**Hope this sounded plausible. **  
><strong>What do you think? :)<br>**

**Review Replies:  
><strong>

**Clairepenndragon: **Thanks once again for your review, and really sorry for the wait... :) I don't think I will throw Max and Moritz in a flour grinder- would somehow let the rating go up a bit... xD. But I'm glad you liked the fairytale-idea :D. I think there are still about two chapters to go before I can write the argument (couldn't have Arthur jumping up all healthy after he nearly died, sadly ;)) but I'm also looking forward to that- despite the fact that Merlin's arguments are making me nervous because of his vocabulary. It's sometimes hard to manage, at least for me :).  
>Well, I hope you didn't mind the wait too much and I'll try to get to that argument fast... :D I've holidays, so there should be more time to write. Or at least I hope so^^.<p>

**Guest:** Thank you for you review... :) 112 is just as nice as 111 (or even a tad nicer), at least with reviews. I'm glad you like the story.

**apersonwholikescake: **I've decided to answer here, even if the review is for chapter 17... :D thanks anyway. Thanks also for the correction- I'll try to change that sentence ASAP :).

**I'll try to update soon, but, you know, I wrote that last chapter and... well, you see how that ended. I think I'll try to update my other fics first anyways, but please keep reviewing and don't lose hope- I'll update, eventually. And hopefully soon. ;D**


	21. Chapter 15: Old Acquaintances

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

**Hi everyone :D!  
>Well, it's been a while since the last chapter, but not too long (in comparison with the other chapters). I've been away again, but this time I found some time to write...<br>Anyway, I'm sorry but there won't be any Zorro in this chapter. I promise I'll bring him back in soon- maybe already next chapter?  
>Nonetheless, there will be some Gaius and Merlin- I know they seem pretty familiar, so if you wondered: Gaius only met Merlin once, the time after his parents were killed. I just couldn't imagine them any other way :D.<br>Before I ramble on, thanks to all those wonderful reviewers, alerts and favourites! :)  
>Now, enjoy and please R&amp;R...<br>**

**Almost forgot the disclaimer... but sadly, there's no progress in the blackmailing-department. Or luckily. Depending on your point of view...  
><strong>

**Chapter 15: Old Acquaintances**

"Gaius."

The old physician took a step back in surprise when the cloaked figure appeared next to him, but quickly recovered from his shock.

"Merlin. One of these days you'll give me a heart attack."

Under the hood a quick frown crossed the thief's features at the fatherly desperate tone, but he dropped the topic wordlessly. There were more important things to discuss.  
>The physician sighed, seemingly reading his thoughts.<p>

"I didn't think I would see you again after you vanished last time. What have you done now?"

Merlin grinned sheepishly. He hadn'r planned on leaving Gaius that abruptly back then, but he had just needed some space. Cool the thoughts of revenge down, find a different name and life.

"I've robbed the whole of Camelot for years and accidentally destroyed a few streets. I've let myself be arrested only to break out from right under the King's nose, escaping from his oh-so-secure dungeons. I have kidnapped the Prince. Guess I could do with some help." He paused, remembering the old times. All that Gaius had already done for him...

_A small boy was lying curled up under the very tree they were noe standing under, his dark hair pressed flat to his skin as the rain mingled with furious tears. The water was seeping through the thin clothes, leaving the small boy shivering in the mud, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Nothing mattered anymore._

_They were dead._

_That was all he could think of, one sentence ever replaying in his mind._

Theyaredead-theyaredead-theyaredead-...

_Another sob shook him and he bit his fist to hide the sound. There was a good chance they were still searching for him, after the burning this evening. The outskirts of Camelot were barely 500 metres away, too near for his liking, but he simply didn't have the energy to go on.  
>His parents had given their lives for his, so he wouldn't waste it.<em>

_The boy had starte to rock forth and back slowly, when suddenly the sound of nearing steps broke the silence of the rain._

_No. It couldn't be._

_He closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut the world out, but to no avail. The steps came nearere and nearer, until they stopped right in front of him. He ducked insinctively, awaiting the sword that would surely come down on him._

_Silence._

_Finally the boy decided to risk a short glance, opening one eye just a small gap. The shoes in front of him were brown and simple, almost covered by an enormous dripping cloak._

Not exactly the shoes of a knight.

_There was a sigh and the boy opened his other eye to look up at the figure in front of him._

_Gaius stretched out a hand towards the small black-haired boy that was huddled against the tree trunk, teary blue eyes observing his movement with distrust. He gave the boy a small smile._

"_Come on, child. You'll catch your death out here."_

_The boy just stared at him for another few moments, before he slowly reached his hand out towards the physician. The small cold fingers nearly disappeared in his calloused hand._

"_I'm Merlin."_

"...and I'm sorry."

The apology was so soft that Gaius almost didn't catch it, yet the physician smiled. "It's OK."

Then he grimaced, the eye brows raising to an amazing height. "Kidnapping the Prince? And here I had thought you had grown some brain since our last meeting. Should've known better from what I heard about the infamous 'Emrys'."

Merlin just snorted, but then quickly became serious again. "It's about the Prince. He's caught the illness. He's dying."

The thief didn't think it was possible for Gaius' brows to raise any higher. "And after you have overheard me talking to Arthur about how Emrys could help when I was treating your wound, you just thought you would come by and see?"

Merlin grinned. "So you _did_ recognize me."

The physician hummed thoughtful. "I do recognize an isiot when I see one."

"Ouch!"

"I hope you know jow dangerous what you have done is. Uther already prepares to search the whole of Camelot. There are pyres being built. Innocent will die, because of your actions."

Merlin kept his face safely hidden as he answered, not wanting Gaius to see the emoitions flashing in his eyes.

"So I should have let the Prince die?"

The physician sighed. "No, of course not. Just... be a little more subtle next time? We could have treated Arthur in his chambers. I have plenty of disguises to pass you through as my assistent."

Merlin's grin turned sheepish as he considered the option. Gaius's assistent...

"So you know what to do?"

"I've done some research and I believe I have found something." He paused, searching Merlin's eyes in the dark of the hood. The thief frowned. "But?"

"_But _it's a spell. You will have touse magic, powerful magic."

Merlin instinctively gritted his teeth, before he forced himself to look impassive. He should have expected it, after all, when he had decided to save the Prince's life.

_Why do I always have to stumble head over feet in things like that?_

The thief sighed softly, grimacing when he felt his power rise at the thoughts, and pushed it back down. No use letting it out before he absolutely had to.  
>Gaius shifted almost nervously in front of him, reminding Merlin that he still awaited an answer.<p>

_You'll have to use powerful magic.._

The thief gave the physician a weak grin, pushing back his hood for the first time so Gaius could see the determination in his eyes_._

"Well, that's what one does to utilize a spell, don't they?"

_xxx_

Merlin breathed in deeply, trying to find the necessary courage as he stared down on the unconscious Prince. By now, Arthur's skin had turned a deadly white and his head hung lifeless from where he was bound against the bed post. He didn't look like he would wake up anytime soon (if ever), but Merlin was better safe than sorry. Most likely the Prince couldn't even feel the ropes around his hand, feet and chest or the blindfold. Merlin hadn't gagged him though. He wasn't an idiot, whatever Gaius might think.

The name reminded Merlin of the task ahead and he stretched out one hand slowly to lay it on the Prince's head, profoundly ignoring the cold that reached out to him. The illness fed on its victims energy, or so Gaius had explained to him. All he had to do was giving Arthur an energy boost that was strong enough to drive the illness into overload and enforce the Prince's life energy. The spell would leave him weakened, but not more than after a good chase.

With Gaius' words it didn't sound all that hard. Which meant it probably was. Very.

Merlin exhaled slowly to calm himself, before he closed his eyes and pressed the hand against Arthur's forhead.

"_Eftge ond elne!"_

Nothing happened.

The thief frowned, feeling inseide himself for his mafic. It was there like it always was- strong and wild and unwilling to obey.  
>Arthur's head nearly fell abck on his chest and Merlin quickly grasped it, closing his eyes in concentration as he repeated the words.<p>

"Eftge ond elne... eftge ond elne... eftge ond elne..."

No rush of power, no magic raising to his aid, no wonderful healing. Nothing.  
>It was useless.<p>

Merlin let the Prince's head go and leaped up to pace the room furiosuly, still careful not to make too much sound.

Why did his magic never work when he really needed it? All he had ever done was blowing things up.  
>Memories of his childhood resurfaced and the thief grimaced, sinking down on the royal bed.<p>

They were right. He was completely useless. Emrys had been his facade for so long now- a powerful facade, but a facade nonetheless. There was no sense behind his powers and it wasn't right to make one up.

"_Monster! Monster!"_

_The screams still followed the 4-years-old Merlin as he ran for his house in Ealdor, stumbling when the tears blurred his vision.  
><em>

_He had only wanted to play with them, nothing more. But then there had been the wild sow, and suddenly fire was everywhere and hands were pointing at him. Voices, filled with hatred as their eyes stared at him hard and cold, so cold._

"_No one can use magic without spells. You're a monster."_

"_We should bring him to Camelot. There they know what to do with filthy little monsters like you."_

"_I've heard he King likes to roast them and kill them off for fun. They are the best attraction at his parties and banquets."_

_Monster, monster, monster..._

_And then suddenly he was running, flying through the forest until his legs wouldn't carry him anymore. Hunith was at the door in a second and embraced him tightly, hold him until his sobs quietened and he could tell her and Balinor the full story. When he was finished, his parents exchanged a long glance and sighed softly. Merlin gazed up at them with teary eyes._

"_We have to move again, don't we?"_

"_Sush" Hunith said, hugging him so he couldn't see her sad eyes. Balinor sank down on a chair next to them, wordlessly lying an arm around his wife's shoulders._

"_It will be alright. _We _will be alright."_

_Merlin shook his head wildly. "It's my fault. I'm a monster, aren't I?"_

_His parents' eyes widened and Hunith quickly grabbed his shoulders to give her son a stern _look_._

"_Don't ever say that again, do you ear me? You are a wonderful child with a great gift. Those other boys are just too stupid and frightened to see that. Do you understand? Just, don't listen to them. You are no monster. You are our son and we are proud of you."_

_Merlin nodded in silence, embracing both Hunith and Balinor tightly._

_He didn't notice the worried glance they shared._

A bitter, metallic flavour brought him back to reality and it took the thief a few seconds to realize he was biting hard on his lip. With a sigh, he let himself fall back on the bed and stared up to the silky canopy. It represented the night sky- a shining deep black with small golden stars, but no moon. Merlin smiled weakly.  
>The Queen had had a good taste. That's why he always preferred her chambers to all other hides. Even if it was more dangerous.<p>

He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. Igraine was gone and as would be her son, if he couldn't get that damn spell right soon.

"Eftge ond elne..."

The words came out as a whisper, their speaker already falling asleep on the soft covers of the old Queen's bed.

Merlin never felt the comfortable heat of his eyes flashing golden behind closed lids, ancient magic settling to work even as the warlock drifted into peaceful oblivion.

**Eftge ond elne. = Restore and strengthen.**

**As always, my question- what do you think?  
>I've (rather unintentionally) experimented a bit with my style. Or maybe that's just my feeling- anyways, it sound different to me. So I'd really like to hear your opinion... :D<br>**

**Review Responses:  
><strong>

**Guest: **Thanksfor your review! :D  
>To answer your question: No, Arthur didn't recognize Merlin- Merlin wore his hood most of the time and I imagine that when he fell and it might have slipped a bit, Arthur was already to giddy to really see him (with the black dots and everything). But he will see Merlin's real face soon... (in the same chapter with that argument, I think^^).<p>

**Review, please? =)**


	22. Chapter 16: Home, sweet home

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! :)  
>Yup, this story still goes on... even if it didn't look like it would for a few months. Blame my muse and time problems and NaNoWriMo (I succeeded! Yeah! :D). Anyways, my excuse consists on the scene everyone's been waiting for (or at least I did...). Merlin and Arthur meet for real. And Zorro's back! So, pretty please, don't be angry at me? *puppy dog eyes* Plus, this is my longest chapter so far. More than 3k words. *proud*<strong>

There have happened a lot of things since the last chapter... my birthday, the 'apocalypse', Christmas, the Merlin final (*eek!*) and New Year. All I have to say is thanks to everyone who is still reading this, despite my _very_ slow updates. And thank you for all the amazing reviews, alerts and favourites! :D I've been into fanfiction for one year now (not exactly- I don't know the exact date. But it was sometime around New Year. So it's kind of a jubilee too!) And your support is part of what keeps me going. Thanks! :)

**Now, before I start rambling (again)... on with the story!  
>Enjoy and please R&amp;R... :)<br>**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>**I don't own. And obviously I'm already too late to somehow blackmail everyone, so I do own Merlin... (though you guys wouldn't mind another season, would you?) ;)  
><strong>

**Chapter 16: Home, sweet home**

A small cold drop hit Arthur's forehead and slowly made its way down his cheek, leaving an icy trail across his face. The Prince frowned as he swept it away with one hand, not even bothering to open his eyes. He didn't want to see the pure white around him anyway. It would only frustrate him.

Arthur groaned and rubbed his eyes, stopping abruptly when another drop hit him. His clothes were already starting to get soaked.

...wait, water? Where did _water _come from in this frozen landscape?

The Prince snapped his eyes open to stare at the small drop that was already forming on the ceiling right above his head. Snow turning to water. But then- a thaw had set in!

Arthur quickly turned to rob out of his little cave, drying his hands on his trousers as he stood. Not that it changed much- they were also wet. All around him the ice flimmered and blurred, snow turning to water in the warm breeze. A grin spread on the Prince's face as he shouted happily, unable to contain the relief. There was no one near to hear him anyway.

He was saved! Surely there was earth unde the ice, plants or at least their seeds, life... Arthur knelt down in the already two inches high water and smiled. He could almost watch it rise.

Suddenly his joy turned to worry and he furrowed his brows as an idea crossed his mind. What if it didn't stop rising? What if there wasn't any ground beneath the ice? It could just continue to rise forever, until it touched the sky. And Arthur had never been a great swimmer.

To be fair, he hadn't really had the chance to practise. A Prince had to learn fighting, politics, even languages and some Maths- there was simply no time to splash around in Camelot's lakes. Of course Arthur could hold himself up for a few minutes, but anything longer...

The Prince shuddered, partly at the image and partly because of the water that was quickly reaching his knees, then his shirt, then his neck. Soon he was tiptoeing in a sea of eerily still water.

Five minutes had been Arthur's swimming record on his 15th birthday.

This time, he nearly managed 20 before the dark water engulfed and swallowed him.

**_xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx_**

Zorro peared around the corner of the house, watching without being seen. The woman- Beatrice- was pacing the small room furiously, obviously deep in thought and completely oblivious to the fox's presence.

The small black fox pulled his flews back in a wolfish grin. This was his life, what he could do best- not sitting admidst the children like some tamed pet. Of course they had been noce at first and Beatrice cared for him, but after three days of lying around, being petted and drinking various foul-smelling potions with just as horrible taste... it was enough.

Plus, Zorro was growing steadily more worried for his young master. He had observed from the alleys how the guards had put him in chains and then lead away to the Blonde's grin- which was confusing, because the Prince had been pretty nice to him. He had tried to heal his leg and brought food and water, even while the other guards sneered at the tiny fox. So what were they doing? How could Arthur separate him from his master and be happy at he same time?

He could only assume that it was all planned by Merlin- those chains wouldn't hold him long anyway. And still, he hadn't come back or even visited for three whole days, while Zorro's feeling of _wrong _increased almost every minute.

It wasn't just Merlin's disappearance. The whole city smelled dark and somewhat _evil_, like something he wouldn't want to mess with. Maybe Zorro would have fled, if it wasn't for his friend and master. Merlin stayed and so did the fox.

He growled instintively at the thought of the dark presence, only stopping when Beatrice turned to the sound. She couldn't see him or she would bring him back to the basket with a fresh bandage, even though his leg barely hurt anymore. Not that anyone asked _him_, mind you. And his plan just _had_ to work out. Merlin needed him.

The fox waited until Beatrice concentrated again on her herbs, before he rounded the corner and darted along the wall, nothing more than a black shadow in the light of the afternoon sun. He reached the door without further interruptions and a brief second later Zorro was running through the streets towards the castle.

**_xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx_**

Arthur woke from something wet touching his fingers and for a moment he panicked, remembering the water and drowning. _Not again. _Why was he even still alive? He had been swimming for what felt like ages, even though it probably was less than half an hour. In the end it didn't matter. The water had swallowed him anyway, exhausted from the illness, cold, hunger and physical exhaustion. As a matter of fact he had shed the heavy boots when they started to pull him under, the water instantly turning his feet to ice...

That was the moment Arthur realized that his feet felt comfortably warm.

And that he had his boots on.

And that he was sitting on a hard, dry floor.

And that he couldn't move his hands. Or open his eyes. Or cry out (not that he would have, mind you. He was a _Prince_ after all).

For a few seconds Arthur sat there paralyzed, listening in the silence for a sound, _anything_. All he got was a quiet rasping sound, like panting. Then the weird thing returned all of a sudden and the Prince nearly jumped out of his skin, making the thing vanish immediately. What the hell was going on here?

There was a small yelp and Arthur shot round, banging his head against something hard in his back. He cursed quietly, before furrowing his brows in concentration as he felt behind. His hands met a wooden stake, the small curvings under his fingertips showing small flowers and rings. A strange thing to be chained to. His fingers wandered on, finding the rough ropes and then suddenly something warm and soft touched his hands.

Arthur froze instantly and the _thing_ hold still for a moment, hot breath brushing his skin, before a cool wet snout nuzzled into his hands. The Prince exhaled very softly.

"Hey, who are you?"

It felt a bit... weird to sit there blindfolded and talk to an animal that seemed to be resting against his back, but Arthur gritted his teeth and stayed calm. He didn't want to scar the small pet away just yet. It seemed like a dog, but the ears were mre those of a cat and the paws that were now digging in his back...

The realization dawned suddenly, making Arthur's eyes widen. _A fox! _And he knew of only one fox that lived so close to humans. Emrys' black one. The Prince couldn't help the curse that escaped his lips. That bloody thief must have taken him to his hiding place, after he had collapsed in the dungeons. Arthur couldn't even begin to imagine why or how. Though the place didn't feel like the hide of a mysterious sorcerer and thief.

Arthur pulled hard at the ropes around his writsts, but all that happened was that he hit Zorro on the snout. The fox howled and shied away. Arthur felt immediately sorry. "Alright, it's not your fault. I won't harm you, ok?" There was a sound, but then the fur was once again pressed against his fingers. As if the fox had understood exactly what Arthur was trying to tell him.

How had Emrys managed to get a so clever and loyal animal? And how could something loyal to a sorcerer be so... kind? It didn't make any sense- they say when you tame an animal, you give it a part of your character, of your strengths and weaknesses. The Prince had always been careful when he bought hprses or dgs. Their previous owners must be calm, strong, but obedient. Emrys was cold, botter, maybe even evil (Arthur shied a the word. It was one his father used way too often). And still the fox seemed like a perfectly fine pet...

The Prince was so lost in his thoughts that he only noticed his small companion had moved, when teeth pierced his skin lightly. He cursed and instantly lifted his hands to suck the small wound. It was barely bleeding- Arthur could only hope that the fox had no illness of some kind. Only then he noticed that his arms were no longer bound. There was a moment of pure shock and surprise, the blindfold was removed in a flash as Arthur to work on the him to what seemed to be a bed post. The knots were strong enough to hold a sick knight in place, but they were no real problem for a now wide-awake Prince. In his haste to get up, Arthur nearly stumbled on the black fox and steadied himself by gripping the stake behind him.

He had been right- the bed was covered in small pictures of animals, flowers and trees up to the deep blue canopy. It looked beautiful, even if not exactly what one would expect. Why did the thief steal when he possessed such posh furniture? Arthur threw a glance around the room and felt his mouth open all by itself. It wasn't just the bed. The floor was covered with a thick green carpet that reminded him of moss. There was a mahagoni desk not unlike his own with a beautiful decorated chair. Shelves with books and wardrobes, that turned out to be empty on further examination, only a few of them filled with _dresses_ of all things. Only one held a black cloak that Arthur recognized as the thief's and a pair of brown trousers plus a red shirt and blue scarf. The whole room- excluding this last sortiment - was fit for a Queen.

The thought made him freeze once again. Arthur _knew_ this room. He had visited it once when he had still been a child, trying to escape his teachers. Back then it had been covered in dust and dirt, left to rod. The only room that no one would ever dare to enter (well apart from the King- and he didn't want to). Igraine's room.

Now the room was clean and rather organized. And obviously inhabited. An angry growl escaped his throat and there was a soft yelp at his feet, but Arthur ignored it. How dare Emrys use his mother's old chambers! Even if the Prince had never quite agreed to leave the perfectly fine room empty, having it inhabited by a street rat... He grit his teeth and resisted the urge to throw something at the wall. They were still mostly his mother's things, after all. No matter who used them now.

Something soft brushed his legs and Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin, before he remembered the fox. The black animal was staring up at him with it's big and somehow _wise_ eyes and suddenly the Prince felt all his strength leve him. Arthur sank back on the bed. Sighing as he felt the soft covers. It must have pleased Igraine to have a room covered in nature, with her good style still evident so it didn't seem kitschy. The fox jumped on the bed next to him and laid his head on Arthur's legs. The Blonde stroked it absently.

"Clever you... why have you even helped me to escape? I'm pretty certain Emrys won't agree..." The animal moved at its masters name and Arthus paused. "Where is he anyway?"

His question was answered soon enough as there was a sound at the window, before a black shadow appeared in the opening. The Prince moved instinctively to hide behind the wooden room-divider. There was a sigh and a soft thump of someone landing on the carpet, accompanied by a hiss. _Apparently the arrow wound hadn't healed completely yet_, Arthur thought absently. Then soft footsteps neared. Arthur tensed automatically as right in front of the screen, but all he heard was a chuckle. It surprised him more than the Prince liked to admit, that one sound, avoid of any bitterness or hatred.

"I should have known that you would turn up soon enough, Zorro."

A yelp answered and the Prince glanced around the screen to see a dark figure, the fox draped on one arm. _Zorro._ Then the thief turned towards the bed and stopped very suddenly at the sight of the empty ropes. Arthur heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a curse, as Emrys kneeled down next to the bed. His black cloak was blowing around him as he rose again and turned, searching the room frantically.

The Prince followed his actions, though he was looking for a weapon or something to fight with. Emrys had escaped an entire squadron before, he could do it again. His luck came in form of a dagger lying forgotten on the stool behind him. With one swift movement Arthur grabbed it and sent it flying towards the thief.

Time seemed to run in slow-motion as Emrys turned and suddenly the Prince would have wished t be able to see his expression under the hood. Was it the face of an old man? Scarred? Angry?

He had no chance to know, but somehow he got the feeling that the thief was staring right at him- not at the dagger making its way towards his chest or even at Zorro. The knife turned agonisingly slowly, hilt switching to blade, blunt to sharp, and Arthur felt an inexplicable small pang of regret. Then the knife reached the ducked figure- and everything went wrong.

Something golden flashed under the hood and one moment later blue fire was engulfing the knife. As the Prince watched the dagger disappeared and a white feather took its place. Emrys gasped and stumbled back against the bed, staring at the feather seemingly just as surprised as Arthur. The Prince took his chance and lunged forward, grabbing Emrys before he could utter a single sound or make his next move. Both staggered as the thief fell backwards and sprawled on the floor, Arthur barely keeping his balance and seizing the thief's arms. The feather landed next to them on the floor.

One moment both men sat paralyzed on the carpet, each staring at the other- even though Arthur still couldn't make out Emrys' face under the hood. The Prince noticed absently how thin his captive's wrists were, as if he had never gotten a real meal in his life. It didn't quite suit the formidable Emrys who stole tons of foot and jewels every night.

Then the thief began to laugh.

It wasn't one of those panicked, nervous 'crap- I- don't- know- what- to- do'- smiles. It was full grown genuine laughter. And it surprised Arthur enough to make him back a few centimetres off. Emrys used his chance to rise into a kind of awkward sitting position.

"I really shouldn't have left you alone in my rooms, should I?" he stated more than asked finally. His eyes seemed to tear through the Prince from the darkness of the hood. "How did you free yourself? There were no sharp edges around, were there?"

Arthur shook his head reluctantly. "Actually, the f- Zorro loosened the ropes around my hands."

The thief seemed taken aback for a moment. When he continued, his voice sounded just as unwilling. "You must have treated him well, while he was in your... _care_." The word was stressed just enough to sound lightly loathsome. Arthur pursed his lips.

"I tried to." Then he remembered what he had originally planned on doing and grabbed the arms more firmly. Emrys flinched slightly, but made no sound. "Why am I here?"

"Well, obviously my companion has decided to free you and you wanted to thank me for my hospitality by trying to kill me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Arthur all but growled at the other man. Then he leaned back and gave Emrys a short once-over. The thief shrank back barely noticeably under the cold gaze.

"I could kill you right now, without further notice, you know."

This time the thief and his muscles tensed. At least in this area Arthur had an advantage. Emrys was either old or pretty malnourished.

"I know."  
>The voice was hoarse and not all that , Arthur noticed contentedly. For the first time Emrys showed something akin to fear. So he was still human, after all that thought differently.<br>"But I wouldn't if I was you."

The comment tore the Prince from his thoughts and Emrys, noticing the confused look, explained quickly. "Kill me. I wouldn't, if I was you. Zorro would never for give you. And believe me, you don't want to be on the receiving end when he's angry."

"You're scared of a _fox_? "

Arthur couldn't help the disbelieving tone of voice. This man eluded all of Camelot's finest knights night after night without so much as breaking a sweat. He had stopped the dagger with magic, tamed a wild animal and made part of the city explode, before breaking out of the dungeons with the crown prince. (And Arthur didn't even want to imagine what his father would say about that part.) And now he admitted being scared of a fox.

"Not just any fox."

The Prince could have sworn that the thief blushed, even without seeing his face. "...right."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"You have still committed crimes against the crown, the prince and people of Camelot." Arthur paused to lend weight to his words. "I hereby declare you guilty of treason. You are under arrest."

The thief sighed indignantly, but Arthur could feel his pulse speed up. "And what are you going to do now? Hold my hand until the king arrives miraculously to take me to the dungeons- _again_?"

The smile that the Prince flashed him was way too happy for Emrys' liking.

"No, I don't think so. First of all we are going to remove that hood, so I can see your face while we talk. And then I have a few very pressing questions."

**Okay... so this hasn't gone the way I had planned it, or even was expecting it to go. Well. I hope you still like the chapter... :)**

**Reviews always make my day. And sometimes they even manage to make my _update _my fanfics. Though school's gonna start again next Monday and take all my time away. Again. -.-  
>Anyways, a review doesn't take more than a few minutes... please? :)<br>**


	23. Chapter 17: Secrets uncovered

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

**Hi everyone! :)  
>I was kinda overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter, so I'm back again with the next one. This is the scene I've been looking forward to since I started to write this fic, so I hope it worked out the way I wanted it to... :) Again more than 2,5k words, those must be like the longest chapters I've written so far for my fanfics.<br>Anyways, a huge thank you for all the lovely reviews, alerts and favourites! :D  
>Enjoy and please R&amp;R... :)<br>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... big surprise.  
><strong>

**Chapter 17: Secrets uncovered**

Merlin felt that something was wrong from the moment he entered the room through his usual window. Something was off about the chambers. Or let's say- he _would have_ noticed on a better day. Just not today.

His wound was hurting again with each movement and tingling when he stood still. Merlin was already beginning to feel like one of those old men that sat in their comfortable arm chairs and promised the end of the world because of their old aching bones and scars. But no matter how ridiculous it was, the weary feeling had accompanied him all day and made him slightly more nervous and restless than usually. All in all it was quite understandable that the relief about returning home drowned all alarm bells for a very long minute. And in the end it was Zorro who reminded the thief of the missing part- or rather, being. Prince Arthur was gone.

Merlin sank on his knees with a curse, running one hand across the ropes befor he glanced at the door, window and the entrance to the secret passage. All seemed untouched.

It was that moment that his alarm bells finally came through with full force and Merlin spun round, straightening just in time to see a dagger flying towards him. Prince Arthur Pendragon was standing at the screen in one corner of the room, blonde hair ruffled and eyes wide. He was glancing rapidly between the dagger and Merlin's eyes, even though to the Prince it was just darkness under his hood, with something terribly akin to regret in his gaze.

Merlin just _knew_ that he wouldn't be fast enough to duck again. Damn his life. Just why did he always have to get into this kind of situation? It wasn't as if he had a death wish or anything.

Fury welled up in him like a hot wave and Merlin could feel something move _inside_ him, a switch being turned. Something breaking free from its carefully constructed chains. The feeling that followed was inexplicable- one would have to feel it to understand. It was like warmth rising, flooding his whole body and filling it with a rush of golden glory. The force didn't have to be directed- as if it was natural, as if it was the easiest and most logical thing to do. It felt _right_ in a certain way, more so than he had felt for most of his life. A part of his very soul returning.

And being taken away again.

All of a sudden the dagger was gone and as was the force, leaving the young warlock drained and empty. He felt himself stagger back, trying to grab the bed to steady himself. Merlin barely had time to notice a flash before the Prince barrelled into him, throwing him on the floor- his wound screamed in protest- and seizing his wrists. His hands reached completely around the thin arms, the thief noted dully.

For a moment both lay on the floor, staring at each other with equally wide eyes as Merlin cursed his life once again. He had tried to talk reasonably to the Prince- and had been shot with a poisoned arrow. He had tried again- and ended up with said Prince dying on him. He had tried to save him nonetheless- and was nearly pierced with his own dagger, not to mention apparently captured by the Prince.

What was it with him and Princes?

Arthur frowned slightly, as if he was thinking about what to do next, and suddenly Merlin couldn't suppress his laughter anymore. All was just so plain ridiculous. Why had he even wanted to save the Prince in the first place? He wasn't one to meddle with royalty- apart from their nightly chases.

'_God, now he has gone mad'_ Arthur's expression seemed to say and the warlock tried hard to pull himself together, only leaving a thin smirk on his face.

"I really shouldn't have left you alone in my rooms, should I?" he stated finally, pausing to give the Prince a quick once-over. The effects of the illness had all but disappeared and Arthur looked just as healthy as ever. Apparently his spell had worked better than assumed. Still, it shouldn't have been possible for the Prince to untie the ropes. "How did you free yourself? There were no sharp edges around, were there?"

"Actually, the f- Zorro loosened the ropes around my hands" Arthur answered rather reluctantly. Merlin couldn't help but gape at him for a moment. Why should Zorro do something to endanger him?

His eyes quickly searched the fox, taking in its almost confused expression as it looked from one to the other, and suddenly the answer dawned him. "You must have treated him well, while he was in your... _care_."

The Prince pursed his lips at the last word, but he replied nonetheless. "I tried to."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. Why should Arthur Pendragon look after the companion of the very man he tried to kill- especially after how he had behaved the night they had caught the fox? It would make sense if Arthur had any possibility to use Zorro against Merlin, but he had already tried that. Not to mention Zorro was usually too clever to fall for such a simple trick. And right now he hold the infamous Emrys captured, there was no need to look so-

"Why am I here?" Arthur interrupted the thief before he could finish his thought, obviously remembering who he was talking to as he grabbed Merlin more firmly. The warlock couldn't hide his flinch when the movement pulled at his shoulder. It was easy to fall back into their roles.

"Well, obviously my companion has decided to free you and you wanted to thank me for my hospitality by trying to kill me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it" the Prince growled and for a moment Merlin thought that he would shake him, but then Arthur seemed to think better of it and looked him over instead. The cold blue eyes seemed to see through the disguise and Merlin shrank back instinctively, gritting his teeth at the next words. "I could kill you right now, without further notice, you know."

It felt like a lifetime since the Prince had used the same threat last time, when they were still chasing him. Right before he had used magic, Arthur had caught Zorro and everything had gone haywire.  
><em>"You should know better than this when I could kill you with a word."<em>  
>Something had changed since then, even though the thief couldn't say what it was.<p>

"I know."

His voice sounded slightly hoarse and Merlin hated it for betraying his true feelings. He didn't want to die. And right now the Prince seemed very much capable of killing him, while he didn't feel strong enough to stop Arthur. Physical strength had always been one of his worst weaknesses. "But I wouldn't if I was you."

The Prince frowned for a second, looking confused, and Merlin raised an eyebrow before explaining: "Kill me. I wouldn't, if I was you. Zorro would never for give you. And believe me, you don't want to be on the receiving end when he's angry."

"You're scared of a _fox_? "

The question came immediately and sounded so disbelieving that the thief felt a light blush rising to his cheeks along with the need to defend himself.

"Not just any fox."

He could have cursed at the lame excuse, dodging Arthur's slightly amused gaze.

"...right."

There was an awkward moment of silence, before the Prince pulled himself together and suddenly straightened. Merlin, who had a good idea what was to come, groaned softly.

"You have still committed crimes against the crown, the prince and people of Camelot." Arthur paused and the thief couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I hereby declare you guilty of treason. You are under arrest."

It was strange to hear those words and for once know that they were very likely to come true. And that this time there would be no plan to break out, but only death awaiting him. Still Merlin decided to hide the sharp sting of fear and sighed indignantly instead.

"And what are you going to do now? Hold my hand until the king arrives miraculously to take me to the dungeons- _again_?"

He didn't like the smile on the Prince's face at all, but it was still better than the next few words.

"No, I don't think so. First of all we are going to remove that hood, so I can see your face while we talk. And then I have a few very pressing questions."

_**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**_

Arthur couldn't suppress a grin as he heard Emrys' sharp intake of breath, the muscles tensing under his fingers. It seemed like the thief hadn't expected _that_. Seeing him in shock was worth the slight disadvantage- now that Emrys was expecting him to he couldn't just pull the hood down in a moment of surprise. Even if the thief was apparently too shocked to do a lot right now.

The moment went by and suddenly Emrys started to struggle against Arthur's grip, wriggling and lashing out with his feet until the Prince moved to press them down with his body weight. The thief growled, but it sounded more like the noises of a cornered animal. Still Arthur was on his guard. Especially cornered animals were known for being dangerous.

Emrys moved his fingers abruptly, not trying to break the grip but making signs to someone or something behind Arthur's back, though the Prince couldn't risk turning around. It was a miracle that the thief hadn't used his magic yet. Arthur had already guessed that he couldn't control it properly- why was another question entirely, since he would have to study in order to use it- but usually the magic would still attack any close threat. Except if it was busy with something else...

Arthur couldn't finish the thought as suddenly a hard weight landed on his back and caught him off-guard. He recovered his balance after a split second, but it was already too late. Emrys had thrown himself forward with all his might, barely managing to break away from the startled Prince. In an instant he was on his feet and bracing himself to make a run for the window, while Arthur hit his head hard on the edge of the bed.

It was only due to years of training that his reflexes caught up with the action and his hand shot out the exact moment Emrys rounded him to grab the thief's foot. His opponent stumbled and landed on the floor with a surprised 'oomph', followed by a gasp as he squinted and curled up into a ball, clutching his shoulder. Arthur was at him in a second, pressing the thief down once again with his full weight. He was surprised that the other could fight back so hard and still be that scrawny. Terribly thin for a full-grown man. But an old man wouldn't be able to fight the way Emrys did, would he?

The Prince gritted his teeth as the thief's foot collided with his shin. Emrys' breathing still sounded ragged and fitful, but his kick had lost none of its force. He took the 'staying hidden' terribly seriously for someone who was usually so cheeky. Arthur didn't even dare to remove one of his hands from the thief's arms in order to pull the hood down. The thief reared up again, only falling back when Arthur accidentally hit his shoulder. He cursed softly and took hold of the flailing foot by putting his own legs across it.

It was then that something occurred to him. The Prince bit his lip and thought hard. It was unfair and went against all he had ever been taught about the knight's code- but Emrys had no qualms to fight with everything he possessed, so why should he do any differently?

Having made his decision, Arthur exhaled slowly and pressed down hard on the thief's left shoulder, at once lifting his hand to pull the hood back. He would never have imagined what happened next.

Emrys involuntarily arched is back in order to get away from the sudden pain, a scream tearing from his lips, but the Prince hold him firmly in place and had already removed the hood, before the thief could as much as realize what was happening. He looked down expectantly, glad to finally see the face of the most powerful sorcerer and elusive thief that had ever walked the earth, the man foretold in prophecies older than the human race and his gaze met-

The face of a boy.

Arthur felt his eyes widen at the sight of the pained grimace. Pale, almost white skin- perhaps due to his working time- formed a hard contrast to the jetblack hair. The eyes were screwed up and the lips no more than a thin line as the whole body twisted in agony. Finally the boy relaxed slightly, his breathing evening out, and opened his eyes. Rich, deep blue met Arthur's own steely-blue ones. The Prince could read pain in them, a flash of fear hidden behind defiance and stubbornness.

"Not what you expected?"

His voice sounded hoarse and now that Arthur knew strikingly young. God, this boy could be no more than eighteen years old!

"I'm nineteen, actually" Emrys said, seemingly reading the Prince's thoughts. Arthur glared at him.

"I've been hunting a _boy_!"

The thief smirked slightly, raising one brow. "Apparently. And more, you've been fooled by one for more than a year."

The Prince's mouth opened and closed a few times without a sound and Emrys rolled his eyes.

"Why do people always assume that someone younger than themselves can't do anything better, even after they've been shown often enough?"

Arthur was glad that the question seemed to be a rhetorical one, for he still didn't know how to answer.

"But that still means you were barely eighteen when we first met!" he managed finally. The thief shrugged, grimacing instantly.

"So? You're no more than twenty-one yourself and hunting a thief in the middle of the night. And you were by far faster than some of your older knights."

Arthur didn't even register the compliment. "Of course- I'm a Prince! But you, you are..."

"...a normal little peasant?" Emrys finished with the hint of a smile. The Prince blushed lightly.

"No, but..." He paused. Why was it so strange for Emrys to be nineteen? "...you're younger than I expected. Than most expected, judging by the rumours" he finished lamely. The thief sighed.

"I am. Now, could you please get off me? It's not exactly comfortable on the floor- despite this wonderful carpet- and you have apparently noticed that my wound still hurts a bit."

Arthur moved back instantly, watching as Zorro shot past him and curled up around Emrys as the thief lifted himself slowly into a sitting position. The black fox fit the black-and-white features of the boy perfectly, as if they had been made for each other. The Prince sighed softly and pressed his hands on his eyes, ignoring the risk of Emrys running away. He wouldn't get far now that Arthur knew his face.

He had always dreamed of capturing the mysterious thief, of knowing what he looked like and where he hid. But now that Arthur had managed all of that, he suddenly wasn't sure anymore:

Just what should he do about Emrys?

**Arthur is unsure again, Merlin is kinda trapped and I'm worried... was the uncovering-scene ok? :)**

**School is about to start again, so I won't have lots of time during the next week, which means most likely no updates. Though there's always the chance of a review making me want to write- well, it's slim due to the time-problem this time ;). What do you do when you have to read a book for tomorrow, said book is ordered but won't arrive until the day after and you've no other chance of getting it? -.-  
><strong>

**Alright, I'm rambling again. Sorry. And (hopefully) see you soon... :D  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 18: Of Questions and Clotpoles

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

**Hi everyone! :)  
>Again I was overwhelmed by all those wonderful reviews (I got 14! o.o that's like the most I've ever received for a chapter...), alerts and favourites. Thanks a lot! :D<br>Now, I've been kinda evading schoolwork in order to write this, then got stuck somewhere in the middle and decided all was crap, but I'm still going to post it. If it's really bad I'm relying on my readers to tell me what to change :) (and it still feels great to write the word 'reader'. Like, there's actually someone who likes and reads my stories...^^).  
>Alright, before I start rambling again...<br>Enjoy and please R&R! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If you really want to know, look at the last chapter. Hasn't changed since.  
><strong>

**Chapter 18: Of Questions and Clotpoles**

Merlin was stroking Zorro's fur, grateful for the warm body against his as he glanced subtly at the Prince. He wouldn't have needed to bother. Arthur had pressed his hands on his eyes and now sat there in silence, obviously deep in thought. He didn't even notice when the thief crossed his legs and stared at the motionless form.

Merlin could have tried to make a run for the window. In fact he was pretty sure he _would_ be able to escape. Most likely the Prince wouldn't even notice until it was too late.

And then what?

With Arthur knowing hisd face, it would soon be plastered on every wall in the entire kingdom. Merlin would have to flee- _again_. Look for a new home- _again_. Make new enemies- _again_.

And especially leave Beatrice, Freya and the children behind. He wasn't prepared to do _that _right now.

The warlock couldn't suppress a soft sigh and his fingers clenched around Zorro's fur until the fox growled a warning.

Camelot had been perfect- the first place that felt a bit like home, even though his parents...  
>Hell, he didn't even know why he had returned to this godforsaken place! Surely not for the memories. Still, it had become <em>his<em>- a hiding place that was comfortable enough, the street kids, a new life...How was it possible for a 19-year-old to have lived through as many lives as Merlin had?

The thief didn't notice that he was still stroking Zorro with small encouraging movements. He only looked up when the fox's cool snout suddenly stopped his hand, brows furrowing as he stared right into Arthur's calculating eyes. Merlin felt himself blush slightly, which only caused the Prince to frown.

"You have questions" he stated at last, trying to escape Arthur's questioning gaze- even if that meant he was going to be interrogated. After all, it couldn't be worse than this was.

Of course Merlin was mistaken.

"Give me one good reason to not run you through with a sword right here and now."

The warlock gulped inadvertently. _Great start for a conversation._ "That isn't a question. And you don't have a swo-"

With one swift movement Arthur was on his feet, drawing the dagger he had thrown before- Merlin hadn't so much as noticed the Prince taking it again- and holding it so the tip touched the thief's bare throat. Zorro growled.

"One reason."

"Well" Merlin began, carefully leaning back as he spoke and glowering when the dagger followed. "You would never get an answer to the other questions."

For a moment no one moved and Merlin already thought that he had said the wrong thing, that everything was going to end because of one stupid reply, but then Arthur stepped back, lowering the dagger. He didn't put it away completely though, and Merlin couldn't help but glance down warily. The Prince pursed his lips.

"Don't even try. That's the best you will get."

The thief opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it again, remembering who he was talking to. He didn't like the smug grin that Arthur flashed him. At all.

"Now, I don't want to sit here all day. First question."

Merlin closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, preparing himself. When he opened them again they were full of defiance, daring Arthur to try and get the answers he wanted. Yes, the warlock had to reply. But no one had ever said he was going to make this easy. He was ready.

The Prince nodded barely noticeably, accepting the silent challenge. No one would be able to say that Arthur Pendragon of Camelot backed away from a good fight. The smile on his face was almost predatory as the bells sounded above them ringing in the late evening.

The first round had begun.

_**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**_

"Who are you?"

It was a question Arthur had wanted to pose since he had met Emrys for the first time, now more than a year ago. Back then he had still wondered not only WHO but WHAT this shadow, this master thief could be- a creature of magic? Maybe even a demon? Now that he had seen the boy's innocent face, those thoughts seemed more than stupid. Emrys didn't seem to pose any great threat at all.

One had to take a closer look, to see straight into his eyes, in order to notice his true danger. And by then, the Prince mused, it would already be too late. He couldn't believe lots of people had ever seen Emrys' face without his permission. In fact, Arthur may be the first.

He would have been proud of himself, if it was any other person. The first to uncover a ruthless killer would be remarkable. To find a twisted, evil person... but Emrys didn't seem to fit any of those descriptions at all. If anything, the Prince was surprised by the bone-deep weariness in his opponent's eyes. They were the eyes of an old man, forming a strange contrast to the face of the 19-year-old.

"I am..."

The words startled Arthur for a moment, tearing him from his thoughts. A small smile played across the thief's lips. "I am who I am and I am who I was and I am who I will always be."

The Prince frowned. "And who is that?"

"Emrys."

Arthur's hand clenched around the heft of the dagger in annoyance and his opponent followed the movement with slightly alarmed eyes.

"No, you don't understand."

"Then explain."

His voice betrayed true curiousness, despite the obvious anger, and Emrys sighed. When he continued, his gaze was locked on something at the window. Arthur didn't have to look to know that there wasn't anything. The thief's thoughts were in another place, maybe even another time. It was only a bit disconcerting.

"Emrys isn't just a name. It's more like a... title. It means 'the immortal' or 'the restless'. A powerful being that will never be able to stop or come to rest. Cursed to move on forever."

The thief shut his mouth abruptly as he noticed how much he had said, before adding hastily: "I didn't choose the name myself. A- an old acquaintance used to call me that."

Arthur couldn't help the frown that creased his face. A title meaning _the immortal_?

"Who is that friend?"

Emrys- _the thief_ shook his head, sadness flashing in his blue eyes. Still, his voice sounded resolute.

"He's dead and none of your business."

"Then what's your real name?"

The thief pursed his lips, a fine line appearing on his forehead. "None of your business" he repeated.

Arthur's brows rose to meet his hairline. "I don't think so."

"Listen." Emrys took a deep breath, obviously calming himself. "I've more or less agreed to anywer your questions. If my... _magic_-" The word sounded forced even in Arthur's ears and caused his frown to deepen. "If my magic wasn't still working on- _something_, it would probably blast you away right now. The past is past, nothing matters but the present. So let me keep this one information to myself."

The Prince thought for a moment, everything going silent except for their breathing. It was strangely loud in the quiet chambers and Zorro huddled closer to his master. Finally Arthur came to a decision and gazed at the thief.

"What is your _magic _doing right now?"

The question was tricky, but still Emrys relaxed as Arthur had dropped their former topic wordlessly. (Of course the Prince planned on getting the information anyway. After Emrys had told everything he would tell freely. The thief was just too naive for such a hard life.) Then he bit his lip, concentrating hard.

"Well... I think it's really still at work trying to boost you."

"_Boost _me?!"

Arthur would later deny his unbelieving yelp (and if he _had_ yelped, it wasn't really something to be ashamed of, right? You wouldn't exactly expect your so-called enemy to help you in any way).

The warlock hugged his legs closer, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Guess so. It's acting a bit on its own there."

"You have _used magic on me_?" Arthur still gaped at Emrys as if the thief was some kind of strange creature- which, really, he kind of was. "And without controlling it completely?!"

"It does know what to do!" the thief defended himself, pouting slightly. "It _has_ saved your life, after all."

The Prince's look was all but ditrustful. "Who tells me it wasn't you who placed that spell on me in the first place?"

Emrys didn't dignify the question with a comment, but rather offered a glare instead. "Now I would know better than to try and save you. You're just one big heap of problems."

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms, careful not to pierce himself with the dagger. "Oh, so now _I _am the problem? Who has been stealing from Camelot's citizens for more than a year now?"

"Well, I certainly didn't take anything from those who need it, unlike a particular arrogant clotpole!"

"_What _did you just call me?"

The Prince's voice was dangerously low, but Emrys only stuck his chin out defiantly.

"You, Arthur Pendragon, are an arrogant, prattish, pompous and self-centered clotpole. And a dollop head."

"That's not even a real word!" Arthur exclaimes, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"It is."

The Prince rolled his eyes at the slightly smug tone of voice. "Define 'dollop head'."

"In two words?"

There was a spark in Emrys' eyes that was warning him to continue, but Arthur nodded anyway. He wasn't scared of some filthy thief, after all.

"Prince Arthur."

The thief barely had time to dodge the goblet that was thrown at him, having stood on the bedside table just inside Arthur's reach. Luckily there were no other missiles around.

And even more lucky that the Prince had used a goblet instead of the dagger. Maybe Arthur still wanted him alive for the next few questions, though right now he seemed succesfully distracted. Emrys couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips as he cried indignantly. Meanwhile Prince Arthur sighed.

This could prove to be a very long night indeed.

**They just can't help it, can they? Well, two sides of the same coin does mean that Arthur and Merlin are constantly looking into different directions ;).**

**Anyways, what do you think? Bad? Alright? Good? :D  
><strong>

**Review Responses:  
><em>(Note: I'll answer to all signed reviews directly, to the unsigned ones at the end of the next chapter. I don't reply to anyone who has disabled the answering feature.)<em>  
><strong>

**Guest: **Thanks for your review! :) I'm glad you like the chapter- though I fear it's one of my longest ones. This one is about 500 words shorter. Well... I'll try to make the next one 2k again :D.

**Missing snowman: **Thank you for your review! :D I'm happy you like the story :).

***heavily addicted to reviews* :D Please?**


	25. Chapter 19: One and Two makes Three

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! :)****  
>Alright, so I was sitting at the bus stop today, waiting for that stupid bus to arrive and trying to concentrate on how I should do my presentation (which I had to do today and hadn't prepared yet) when suddenly my plotbunny came back and hit me with this idea. And since it's been quite some time since my last update, I decided to write it immediately (well, as soon as I was home again). (Btw, my teacher was ill, so I didn't have to do the presentation... for which I'm really grateful, because my plotbunny wouldn't let me think properly.)<br>This chapter isn't very long, but two characters are returning. Guess who? :D  
>Before I start ranting... enjoy and please R&amp;R!:)<strong>

_**Please note:**_** The name might change, I couldn't think of a better name right now, sry. Plus, I don't have lots of time right now, so I couldn't really reread and correct the chapter (though I tried to- and I did my best ;)). Please tell me if there are any huge mistakes.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 19: One and Two makes Three**

"So, have I gotten this right? You aren't stealing things?"

A nod.

"...you are simply returning the goods some _stupid prat _took away from the poor peasants?"

Merlin thought for a moment, before he shook his head. The Prince seemed almost relieved thinking that his opponent had finally stopped this particular train of thought, but then the thief corrected: "No. I'm simply returning the goods some stupid _arrogant _prat took away from them."

Arthur groaned, much to his joy. The Prince was actually quite fun to talk to. Not a patch on the nightly chases of course, but it was still amusing to distract the Prince from his original questions. And it was easy too. One just had to throw a new insult at Arthur to keep him occupied for some time, before finding the next one. Apparently Arthur had decided to not kill him before he knew everything about Merlin's past and especially his ways. He deserved a bit of fun now and then, didn't he?

Though the Prince still didn't seem to believe him, much to Merlin's chagrin. Really, was it that hard to believe there were thieves who didn't steal for themselves? (Well, at least _one _thief.)

"_Prejudiced _stupid arrogant prat."

The list was growing.

Arthur leaned back against the bed and rolled his eyes, not even commenting on the new insult. Maybe he was getting tired. They _had _talked for a few houres now, though the Prince knew little more than he had when they met.

Merlin had told him that he was stealing to help the poor.  
>That Camelot's taxes were unfair (Arthur hadn't taken too kindly to that one).<br>That he wasn't from here and had come to Camelot out of chance (at least partially correct).  
>That the Prince was a prat (for which he was rewarded with a clap to the head and Arthur's nearly hurt gaze. Really, what right did he have to use that look? <em>Merlin <em>was the one being questioned and hit!).  
>That he had been able to use magic since birth (and Arthur hadn't believed that either. Why was it that people only doubted him when he was telling the truth?).<br>And, finally, that no, he didn't exactly know how to stop the damn boosting-spell, but he would figure it out. Soon. Because he didn't like to be drained of his strength either. And yes, it _was _draining, if only slightly. And yes, he would probably die too if Arthur was stabbed right now (admittedly he hadn't thought about that and it was a slight shock). But then maybe they would both die, and that wouldn't be all that nice, would it?

All in all, it had been a quite amusing night for the thief and a slightly frustrating one for the Prince. Now dawn was nearing and both of them were tired, though neither trusted the other enough to sleep in his presence.

"...heard about that?"

"What?"

Merlin looked up at the Prince in confusion from were he had settled on the floor, blushing as Arthur sighed. "You haven't been listening at all, have you?"

"I have!" The thief paused at the disbelieving gaze he received and averted his eyes. "...the last bit."

Arthur raked a hand through his hair and sighed again.

"I just said: If you help the people, then why have I never heard about that? They must know if someone's helping them. And surely they would have told, even if only to lighten your punishment when you were caught."

He waited for a few seconds, but Merlin didn't answer, eyes trained on the floor. He could hardly tell the Prince again that those peasants were too low. No one would believe them- or they would be punished alongside him. How could someone possible be so _thickheaded_?

"You know what? I don't believe you. I think you're lying to save you neck."

The hardness was creeping back into Arthur's voice and Merlin looked up, meeting the Prince's steely gaze as he grabbed his sword tight (Merlin had to _"Give it back!" _earlier on. It wasn't completely wise to tell someone that they sounded like a petulant three-year-old throwing a tantrum when they were holding a sword to your throat. The fine cut across Merlin's left cheek proved that). He could only roll his eyes when said sword was back once again, the sharp steel grazing his pale skin.

"Careful. You could hurt someone with that."

A smirk played across Arthur's face. "I know that, thanks. I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wouldn't have noticed. And how long exactly have you been training to be a prat?"

There was a sharp hiss and Merlin felt a brief flash of fear, worrying that he had taken it too far and the Prince would break his unspoken not-killing-law. It did kinda fit that after all he would die because of his stupid quick mouth.

Arthur's eyes were cold as he lunged, the sword flying towards his throat faster than his gaze could follow, meeting-

Another two small daggers with a ringing clang. Merlin exhaled slowly, staring at the two identical faces that had appeared above him, before he frowned.

"Max and Moritz. What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"Saving your backside, as it seems," one of them (probably Max) answered. The other nodded. "We told you we would find your hiding place. Just in time, too."

Arthur was looking in confusion from one boy, complete with brown curls and flowing cloaks, to the other and then back to Merlin, who was wearing a similar cloak. Then his eyes widened almost comically.

"You've got _supporters_?"

"It would seem so" Merlin answered rather grumpily. "Ones that shoudln't be here at the moment. Or ever, for that matter. Though I guess I can say good-bye to that anyways, so thanks for your help."

Two identic grins appeared on the twins' faces. "You're welcome!"

Merlin sighed, rubbing his forehead. "How did you even get here?"

"Oh, we saw Zorro sneaking around at... the house where he stayed and decided to follow him."

"Sadly we lost him a few hundred metres from here..."

"...but no worries, we've found the place anyways. And saved you."

"We came through the window so we could appear out of thin air, like you always do."

"Now, what do you say, Emrys? Good..."

"...or good?"

"Alright" the thief answered with a small smile, laughing as both sheathed their daggers and shook hands. Arthur was gaping at the three of them.

"So that's what you look like without your cloak."

Merlin stopped laughing rather abruptly as Moritz (most likely) examined him, a small grin still tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, we would never have guessed..."

"...that you're so young. Hey, you're just a few years older than we are!"

Both beamed, obviously completely unfazed by the realization that their hero was a 19-year-old lanky guy.

"We will just have to use some of Beatrice's powder..."

"Yup, and some soot for the hair too!"

The thief interrupted them in mock-despair, but everyone could see the small grateful smile. "Take it easy! You could be arrested for dressing up like me, you know."

"So?"

He didn't know if he should find their unimpressed expressions flattering or worrying. Arthur stared at them and Merlin decided it was worth seeing the Prince in shock.

"Better shut your mouth. We wouldn't want our dear Prince to catch a fly" he told the other, the sarcsasm clear in his voice. Arthur snapped his teeth shut and glared at the thief and his two 'sidekicks'.

"How can you even think of supporting a _criminal_?"

All three faces looked equally aghast at his wording- Merlin because the Prince didn't sound like he had listened to a single word earlier and Max and Moritz because Arthur had just insulted their idol.

"Emrys ain't just some _criminal_!"

The boy sounded positively disgusted, his twin brother nodding his approval.

"He would never take from those who need it, like some filthy thief. His... hosts always have more than they need."

"And he doesn't just spend the money either. He helps the people downtown."

"Emrys buys medicine, leaves food and coins where necessary. He looks after us."

Merlin averted his gaze, blushing slightly. "Everyone deserves a chance, not just those with lots of money," he mumbled. The Prince frowned, thinking hard.

"Then why has no one ever told me or my father?"  
>He looked slightly embarrassed and angry when the twins burst out laughing.<p>

"You really think anyone would listen to _us_?"

"Seriously, you would rather call it a conspiracy and have us beheaded next to Emrys!"

"I would listen to you," Arthur denied quickly, though a tad unsure.

"Right" Merlin cut in. "Like you listened to me? Great. That will help so much."

The Prince blushed, biting his lip as he finally lowered the sword. Merlin, Max and Moritz exchanged a quick glance which Arthur caught, backtracking immediately.

"Don't think I believe you just like that. I need more information to go on than the convict himself and his... friends. But first, you two-" he pointed at Max and Moritz "-hand your daggers and any other weapon over, while you-" this time he nearly jabbed Merlin into the eye with his forefinger "-bind them to the bed. You still have the ropes. And don't believe you can fool me. I'll check the knots myself."

"...or you could just let them go. They are barely more than children."

Merlin ignored the indignant yelps as he gave Arthur a _look_ Gaius would have been proud of. The Prince jutted his chin out almost defiantly.

"So they can return with more people to help? Of course."

Merlin smiled. "So you admit that there are people I've helped and who are willing to help me?"

He didn't receive an answer to that question, apart from a sharp: "Get on with the ropes!" But despite everything the thief had to bite back a triumphant grin as he followed Arthur's orders.

The Prince's resolve was weakening.

**Arthur, you aren't siding with 'the enemy', are you? o.o (Well, it's kinda hard to avoid destiny... :P)**

**Did you like Max and Moritz? Oh, and should I change the chapter's name- and if, are there any ideas? **** I would certainly be grateful for some...**

**Review Responses:**

**Maria: **Thanks for your review! :D I'm sorry for "addicting" you to this story... (okay, I'm not sorry at all. I'm just really happy you like it so much :).) The dollophead-scene is one of my favourites, I _had _to add it. Just like the "How long have you been training...?"-scene xD. I hope you liked this chapter... even if it's not all that soon.

**CeaseOnFire: **I'm just replying here, too lazy to search you account ;)... first of all, thanks for your review! I was completely stuck. I knew I wanted Arthur to consider trusting Merlin, but I had no idea how to do that. And I _hate _to get stuck. But reviews and a little pressure certainly help my plotbunny to work... as it did. Hope you like my/its solution... :D  
>And, as I've already said several times to several people, I love the dollop head-scene. It's one of my favourites- just like the "How long have you been training to...?"-scene... :)<p> 


	26. Chapter 20: Playing the Beast

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! :)  
>Here I am again... and the update is definitely faster than last time. *proud* Though I was stuck for a while around the second part. Can you already guess who the 'Beast' is? :D<br>There isn't lots of Max and Moritz in here, but Arthur is slowly coming to a decision... and there'll be trouble (but that's reserved for the next chapter^^).  
>Anyways, thanks for all reviews, alerts and favourites! They're lovely, as always. :)<br>Enjoy and please R&R!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: (see the first line of the chapter) Don't own.**

**Chapter 20: Playing the Beast**

"Wow, this is boring."

Merlin shushed the twin quickly, though he couldn't hide his smile. After all, it _was _boring. And useless. But with the twins here there was more at risk than just himself being hurt. He couldn't let anything- or anyone for that matter- hurt them. _Beatrice would kill me, if I was still alive by then. _

The thought made him wince slightly, but none of the other three occpupants of the room seemed to notice. Four, if you counted Zorro, who was tied up on the other side of the room. Apparently the Prince had learned from what had happened with his own bonds.

Merlin allowed his head to fall back against the bed post- the same Arthur had been chained to previously, wasn't it all _sarcastic_- and sighed. Then he turned towards the Prince, who was sat near Zorro (though sadly not in reach of his teeth and claws) on a chair and looked very pensive and important. Exactly the way he had looked in the past ten minutes or so. The thief had started to wonder if he was actually asleep with open eyes. It was certainly early enough. The sun was about to rise and they still hadn't had a single minute of sleep.

His head met the bed post again, harder this time, and Arthur glanced at him.

_Alright, not asleep then. Is this the face he makes during all those stupid council meetings?_

"You could just go and ask them, you know."  
>His voice cut through the silence and everyone turned towards him at once. Merlin briefly bit his lip, before he continued. "We are bound with no way of escaping. And even if we could, where would we go? The twins can probably escape, but you've seen all our faces. I'm sure the walls would be plastered with them soon enough." He raised an eye brow. "And I deem myself important enough to send a message to the neighbouring kingdoms, so I won't be able to live there either. I have no where to run to."<p>

However depressing that sounded, it was true. Arthur stayed quiet, but at least he seemed to think it through. Then he snorted. _What is it now?_

"You are a powerful sorcerer."

"So?"

Merlin wasn't about to tell the Prince that he had no idea how to use his magic or that it was frightening him. He had come to close to revealing those secrets before. The thief wouldn't make the same mistake again. Plus, it was unlikely that Arthur would even believe him- after all he had managed to perform the spell against the sickness and returned a whole street to dust. The Prince seemed to think the same as he too raised a brow.

"So?! As soon as I'm gone you will free yourself and your... accomplices, change your appearance and flee. Or even better- you stay in Camelot. Why should it stop you that everyone knows your face? You've proven quite hard to catch. And if what you say is true and you have helped the peasants, I'm sure someone will take you in. Or at least not betray you when they spot you."

He leaned back, obviously pleased with himself, and Merlin bristled.

"But if I speak the truth, why would you even want to imprison me? I've helped those poorer than myself. _And _I've saved your life."

If Arthur's expression was anything to go by, it was the last fact that confused and angered him the most. Was it really that hard to understand that he wasn't _all _bad?

"He's right, mate", one of the twins cut in. His brother chuckled. "If Emrys was a knight, he would get a great reward and everything. You want to punish him. How's that fair?"

Arthur looked pointedly away from thw two of them. That is, until he suddenly span round and stared at them, his whole face lighting up with an idea. Merlin gulped. _This can't end well._

"It's actually quite simple. You will accompany me. And if you do anything- and I mean _any_thing- like trying to escape or to attack me, the twins pay the price. And believe me when I say that you won't be able to race here and free them before me. I have the guards and knights to help me. A simple signal and your two little friends are in trouble."

No, it wasn't as bad as he had anticipated. It was worse.

"Oh, and don't forget that this energy-spell is still working. Like you said- when I'm hurt your magic will heal me and slow you down in the process. So don't even think about that."

_Great._

_**xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**_

Arthur had never gone that deep into the lower part of Camelot city before. And honestly, he couldn't say that he regretted it.

"This place stinks!"

Merlin's glance back at where the crown Prince pressed against the wall, half hidden in the shadows (purely to go unnoticed of course- he wasn't trying to hide from some filthy peasants), apparently unsure if he should be amused or angry. In the end he looked at Arthur's slightly disgruntled face and went for the first.

"Oh, is it not to his Majesty's liking? Then maybe you should give some perfume to those poor people, who often can't afford food." His voice turned harder with each word, annoyance taking the place of his dripping sarcasm. "Or you could just move a little faster. Though I fear the smell won't get better."

Arthur huffed, although his eyes had gone serious. He wouodn't let some filthy thief tell him what to do. "At least now I know where your stench comes from" the Prince countered. Emrys stared at him for a moment, his gaze unreadable, before he answered.

"Better my smell than that stuff you use to hide yours. There are a few disadvantages when you get food whenever you want it, aren't there? Fa- heavy built people tend to sweat a bit more..."

"I am not fat!"

Arthur's cry was slightly too loud for someone who didn't want to draw attention. After all, the two blue and green cloaks they had found in Igraine's wardrobe wouldn't do for closer inspection (despite the fact that Emrys couldn't use is own in bright daylight for obvious reasons he seemed rather uncomfortable with taking from a dead woman, which Arthur found interesting).

Emrys cursed as several people turned to look and pulled the Prince into another smaller alley, either not noticing or ignoring the way Arthur tensed at the contact. He couldn't exactly help it. His instincts had learned to remain attentive after chasing the thief for a year. Now he had to get used to being led through the lower town like he was a visitor and Emrys his guide. At least that way he could follow the thief and keep an eye on him. Despite the twins as leverage Arthur would never want to have a powerful, snippy and more and more frustrated thief in his back. Especially when said thief was obviously Camelot's only chance, being the prophesied Emrys and all.

Arthur sighed softly as he ducked into the alley. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. Seeing the sickly pale faces they came across every few metres, it would rather be sooner than later.

He was so deep in though that he almost ran into Emrys when the thief stopped abruptly, staring at something around the corner. Arthur swore silently, steadying himself with one hand against the wall before he glared at Emrys. His companion didn't even seem to notice. For a moment the Prince wished that he was able to look under the hood and see the other's expression. Then Emrys pulled himself together and straightened, taking a step out of cover and into the bright morning sun. Arthur frowned, examining their surroudnings from the dark shadows.

The street was made of trampled earth, without any cobble stones or wood. Small buildings lined it on both sides. The Prince wasn't sure if he should call them houses- they looked all different, having nothing in common other than an obvious lack of money. Most were made out of wood and cloth and looked like they would come crashing down with the next breeze. There was a group of children playing in the dirt, using small stones and branches to mark their game board. At first they didn't even notice the two hooded figures, too engrossed in their game as they moved the stones or grabbed some to put them on the small pile in front of each child.

Arthur didn't know the game, but he couldn't help but think it must be fun to make the kids laugh in this area. Then one of the older boys looked up and stared at Emrys' blue cloak with obvious distrust, before a wide grin split his face.

"Emrys?"

Now the others also turned towards the corner where the thief stood, smiles appearing on more and more dirty little faces. Arthur stood lile frozen to the spot as he watched a mall girl, maybe seven years old, yell and throw herself at Emrys, even more shocked when the thief grabbed her and whirled her round.

"Freya! You're getting to old for that..."

The girl smiled up at him while her friends came forward to greet the thief with equally wide grins and happy 'hullo's.  
>"Not yet. You have to come more often, then you would get a bit of training."<p>

Emrys huffed, but Arthur could tell he didn't mean it. "Hey, calm down, will you? Your parents are gonna think there's an emergency or something!"

The kids just laughed, apparently not caring. The boy who had noticed Emrys first, an about-twelf-year-old with wild blond-brown hair and freckles, gave Emrys a stern look. "Freya said you were hurt, and then they caught you and we didn't know if you'd come back."

The thief knelt down in front of him, grabbing the thin shoulders firmly as he glanced round at the other children. Suddenly it was a lot quieter. "You didn't lose your faith, did you? Because I promised you that I'd look after you. And promises can never be broken."

A few small smiles lit their owners faces. Then another girl of maybe three years rushed forward and grasped the thief's leg, declaring that she'd never let go and that they couldn't put him in those 'dark scary dungeons' again, and promptly breaking the dark mood. Emrys smiled and lifted the squealing child up to sit her on his back. The Prince remembered the face he had made little ago when his wound throbbed at being bound.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't got any food with me today" Emrys declared finally, before a mischivous look crossed his face. "Well, nothing apart from this."

He shifted the girl to his hip so he could reach into his pocket and pull out a square that was wrapped in red paper and looked _exactly_ like the chocolate Arthur had taken just before he went to the dungeons, was kidnapped and the whole episode began.

A chocolate that had still been in his pocket a few minutes earlier when Emrys had pulled him into the alley. _Elusive stupid thief._ Somehow Arthur couldn't be angry while he saw the children's happy faces.  
>Which was most likely what Emrys had counted on. Damn.<p>

"...and I've also brought along a... friend of mine who wants to meet you."

The Prince grimaced slightly, but he stepped out into the sun, suddenly glad that he had a hood. Those children didn't have to know who he was. A few kids stepped back slightly unsure or distrustful and the black-haired girl- Freya, he recalled- narrowed her eyes, but the Prince just waved at them.

"Hey, I'm Arthur. And you are...?"

Was it clever to say his real name? The question came a little too late as he wss already overloaded with names, all excited to see a new face- well, hood. Obviously they trusted Emrys enough to extend the same trust to his companions. Which meant that the thief had been telling the truth.

Said thief looked up and, as if reading his thoughts, flashed Arthur a smug smile- just visible under the hood. The Prince nearly growled. Why did things always have to be so complicated? Why couldn't Emrys just be the bad guy- arrested by Arthur- instead of a helper of the poor and Camelot's saviour? Did fate _want _to make his head hurt?

"Are you best friends?"

The girl's voice wormed itself into Arthur's thoughts and the Prince froze for a moment, unsure what to say. Emrys just sniggered, though he sighed at the Prince's glare.

"You are all my friends."

The children grinned, obviously not noticing that their idol was evading the question. Arthur thought for a moment, examining them, before he sat down on next to Emrys- of course always ready to jumo up if necessary.

"So, usually Emrys brings food?"

The small group nodded. "Yup. And gold and med- medi-"  
>"Medicine" an older girl helped out. Arthur frowned, feeling the thief's smugness increase by second.<p>

"Do you know where he gets all those things?"

"He steals them."  
>It was almost shocking how unfazed the kids sounded. <em>Maybe that comes with living in the lower town.<br>_

"But stealing is bad!" Arthur argued, leaning himself forward expectantly. He received a few glares and grimaces.

"Don't say anything against Emrys, he is our friend!"  
>"And he steals only what's necessary-"<br>"He saved my Mum-"  
>"We are hungry, too!"<br>"Those stupid prats in the castle don't even need it!"

The Prince startled at the sudden force with which they defended the thief. Obviously it wasn't allowed to say anything against their 'hero'. Though Arthur did recognize the "prat" from someone...

Emrys seemed to blush as he shushed them, telling the kids that his friend was just curious, because he was new in town and didn't know lots of people here. The latter stung, especially since it was so painfully true. Why had no one ever told him about the conditions in Camelot's outer parts? Someone must have noticed!

"...sure he'd like to play with you for a while."

Emrys' comment made the Prince instantly forget his thoughts as his eyes widened. What the hell was the thief thinking?! The children in contrast looked a lot more cheerful.

"Can we play 'catching the beast'? And he is the beast?"

The suggestion was met with loud squeals of delight and Emrys paused for a second, before something sinister crossed his smile and he nodded. "Of course. I'm sure Arthur would love to play the beast. He's quite good at it."

The Prince didn't have the time to glare, all of his questions drownign in the shouts and clapping. All he could to was to give Emrys a slightly panicked look (which he would deny later). Then a yelling bunch of kids overran him and pulled him under.

**Poor Arthur... :D though it is kinda his own fault.  
>Now, three things:<strong>

**1)** **What do you think? Was it alright? (Even though there wasn't really a lot of banter. I'll try to get more into the next chapters.)**

**2) What do you prefer- longer but slower updates (which means, like right now) or shorter and quicker (about 1k)? I was just wondering after having written the first part, 'cause I didn't know how to continue- but it was only half as long as my chapters usually are.**

**3) Completely off-topic: Do you celebrate carnival? And how?**

**Review Responses:**

**Lonely Foxboy **(nice name, btw)**: **Thanks for your review! :D And wow, I'm really happy that you felt like this was an original story for a few chapters. Seriously, that made my day! :)  
>Zorro is one of the characters that just appear when I'm writing- and I'm glad he did. Love him xD.<br>As for Mordred- I hadn't planned on writing him into the story, because Merlin and Arthur don't even know him in this AU (since they never rescued him). But my story refuses to follow any kind of outline I had planned, so I'll see if he fits into it somehow. :)


	27. Chapter 21: Allies and Enemies

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! :)  
>I was pretty overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter, so first of all: Thanks! Those reviews were great (just as the alerts and favourites ;)). I've tried my best to write the next chapter ASAP.<br>Strangely (and maybe sadly) there's no Merlin or Arthur at all this chapter, but a character from the show returns and I've finally remembered that there was a villain(ess) who summoned the whole freezing-illness in the first place. So there's a bit of her too :).  
>Enjoy and please R&amp;R! :D<br>**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 21: Allies and Enemies**

Uther stared out of the window, taking in the bustling life in the courtyard below.

There was still no trace of Arthur. After nearly a week, they hadn't found a single trace of his son. It was like the earth had opened and swallowed Arthur.

_Maybe it had_, the King though warily. One could never tell when it came to magic users. If the thief was one (and of that he was pretty sure by now), there was a good chance that his only son, his only existing link to the woman he still loved, was long dead. But it couldn't, it just _couldn't _be. Arthur was all that was left of his family, he was his boy, his treasured child. _And no one would take that from him._

With new vigor Uther turned round and crossed the throne room, only stilling in his movement to glare at a servant. The poor guy paled and bowed deep. _At least my people still respect me, despite everything that the thief has done._

"Where is he?", the King asked no one in particular, not too surprised when the whole room froze for a moment and then continued whatever they where doing more quietly. None of them wanted to stand before Uther Pendragon's hawk eyes without an answer. His son was the only who had ever dared to defy him (well, ebfore that filthy thief anyway, but he didn't count). Uther felt a sudden rush of pride. Arthur had grown to be a man- maybe he wouldn't do everything right, but at least he tried to. And with a bit of subtle redirecting that should be alright.

The King turned again as he reached his throne, sitting down before he glared at the servants around him. "He wrote that he would arrive any moment. So, where is he?"

"I am here."

Uther hid his shock behind a smile as he walked towards the lean man that had appeared seemingly out of nothing next to one of the columns. He could feel the servants' scared glances, but no one dared to stare. The man before him tended to have this effect, with all his black clothing and dark looks. He wasn't the most loyal, but he was an ally in the fight against sorcery and was good at his job if one payed him well.

"Aredian." They shook hands in greeting. "Thank you for coming here in such haste."

The witchfinder gave a thin-lipped smile in return. "Let's just hope that I'm not too late." He looked around, grin widening as the servants avoided his eyes. "Every hour counts in the war against sorcery. I've heard of Camelot's small... problem. Soon your enemies also will." Aredian was again addressing Uther. "Your once noble Camelot is rotten to the core. Thieves rule the streets, magic reigns in the alleys. And it spreads like a disease. It seeks out the young and the old, the weak and the able, the fair and the foul of heart alike." His voice had grown grave, even though the eyes scanned the room just as sharp as before. "You have done well to call me."

The King had paled slightly during the speech, but now he was nodding with determination. "I hope you will expel this disease from my lands, Aredian. My knights are at your disposal. They will aid you in any way they can."

Aredian stilled for a moment, his gaze settling on Uther. "You are a wise man, Uther Pendragon."

"Thank you." The King looked slightly confused, but his face quickly cleared at the following words.

"You won't be offended when I say that I shall have no need of your knights. The subtle craft of sorcery can only be fought by yet subtler means. Methods honed over decades of study." His eyes narrowed. "Methods only known to myself."

Uther paused for a moment, looking like he wanted to argue- _it was _his _son, _his _Arthur, he had every right_- but finally he nodded. "We are grateful for your help."

"Gratitude alone can't keep a man alive. You must put food in his belly."

It was so very typical for Aredian to make sure he would get his money at the first possible possibility. It would've disgusted Uther, if it hadn't been Arthur's life at stake.

"I will pay your price, whatever it may be."

The witchfinder smiled. "Then I will bid you good night."

He turned abruptly, cloak flying like dark wings (it reminded Uther uncomfortably of the thief, but it was kind of fitting that a man so similar in appearance would bring him down). The King watched Aredian go, already deep in thoughts. Just before the witchfinder could leave the room, he called out.

"Aredian?"

The man stopped, not bothering to turn.

"When do you begin?"

The vile smile was also in his voice as he answered, ringing through the room even after its owner had disappeared behind the huge double door.

"I have already begun."

* * *

><p>In a cave a few miles away, a dark-haired witch was watching the actions through a bowl of water. When Aredian left, her hand swepted almost lovingly across the water, erasing the image of Uther's surprised face. Her plan was working out perfectly.<p>

Nimueh smiled to herself, letting another scene appear in the water before her. It showed a street in the lower town, even dirtier than her current residence. She hadn't found it necessary to clean up. Soon enough Nimueh would be able to move out of this filthy place and take her new place on the throne of Camelot.

The image in the water moved to center on a pile of what looked like rags in a corner, clearing until a face was visible, looking pale as death himself. The illness was working even better than she had hoped. Even if that stupid little thief had apparently managed to save Prince Arthur. His magic surely couldn't rival hers. Yes, she would kill him soon enough- that is, if the sickness or the Prince didn't finish the job before. _Stupid, stupid little Prince. _He shouldn't have been born at all. A single life, causing a purge and hundreds of deaths. The balance of life and death was dangerously upset.

But Nimueh would make it all right again. She knew of the old prophecies.

_When the time is the darkest  
>and all hope seems lost<br>the freezing is spreading  
>and witchs return<em>

She had carefully fulfilled each part of the beginning, finding an illness that froze its victims almost literally. When time was right she would rise to take the throne of Camelot and kill the King and his son, making it completely true.

_Out of the darkness  
>a shadow will rise.<br>Born out of forbidden love  
>Returned through death and hatred<br>The greatest power hidden deep  
>Will find a way to shine.<em>

The whole magical community had felt the surge of power a few days ago- untraceable and yet so very real as balance was beginning to be retored. It was very short, but more powerful than anything she had felt before. _Emrys._

_But look out, beware,  
>For there is always choice<br>And whether he lets darkness consume  
>Depends on the Princely knight.<em>

This part was working all by itself. From the way the Prince behaved- hunting down every single magic user in the area- there was no chance that Emrys would side with him. And even if he considered it for some stupid reason, after seeing her power and the future she could built...

The sorceress smiled widely. No problem at all.

_And he alone,  
>Helped by Wisdom and Trust,<br>Helds the power  
>To bring the Shadow back to light.<br>And enemies shall be allies  
>For Emrys to return magic's life.<em>

Without Wisdom, Trust and the Prince shadows would forever stay shadows, the way it was destined to be. Which meant that Emrys was on her side of the game. And with him, she had already as good as won.

Nimueh had made a point to ally with one of her worst enemies. No one would ever suspect them to be partners, so it was completely safe. _Uther was such a blind fool._

And then Emrys would rise to return magic and make those weak humans their slaves, as it should have been right from the beginning. Maybe she could even convince him to reign with her. Together they would be undefeatable, invincible.

Nimueh's cold laugh cut through the air, filling the whole cave as it reveberated from the walls and startled a family of bats that lived right at the top. It was joined by the sound of flapping, dozens of small bodies lifting into the air and circling her to find the cause for the noise.

Covering Nimueh, the new Queen of Camelot, in a cloak of pure darkness.

**So, how was it? I'm a bit unsure about Nimueh's part... she's kinda creepy. And very strange. Oh, and sorry for the bats- I had to add them :D. *remembers Batman Begins***

**Oh, and most prefer longer and slower updates, so that's it (though this chapter wasn't all that long^^)**

**I was also surprised that lots of people told me they don't celebrate carnival or didn't even know it (though apparently it's called Mardi Gras in the USA, so I guess they did know it- just with a different name). In my area everyone celebrates carnival and I can't really imagine not to xD.**

**And another (last) thing: Was Aredian alright? And Uther? (I know he seems quite fatherly and in a way nice here, but look how he behaved after losing Igraine, who he loved, and now he thinks he's going to lose Arthur too, who is after all his son. :))  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 22: Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone:)  
>I'm back again, after a long time... but to my defense-<strong>** I was sick for a few weeks, then was stressed for a while, then had a writer's block (still have one, but I decided to just write because I will participate in Camp NaNo. Which means no fanfiction at all next month. So I want to update before, damn writer's block and school).  
><strong>**Sooo... this was written during a writer's block and is rather short, but I hope it's still alright. I've got a bit of a problem with this fic right now, because I forgot that there was a prophecy and a villain for about half of it, then remembered last chapter. And now there would only be a few chapters left, but it doesn't feel enough to wrap it all up. Well, I'll definitely try :).  
>As always, thanks for your reviews, alerts and favourites. And sorry for the long AN^^.  
>Enjoy and please R&amp;R! :D<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Back and Forth<strong>

"Well, that was fun."

Arthur just glared back, like he hated every centimetre of the thief's grin. _Maybe because he did._ The two of them were on the way back to Igraine's chambers after saying goodbye to the children. They had all looked sad that their new playmate had had to go- all sweet and innocent, even they'd probably seen and lived through more than any child should. The Prince did like them- as long as they didn't dogpile him.

Not that he would tell the thief that.

"What the hell was that about?"

The thief didn't even turn as he led the way (Arthur could have found it easily, but he didn't want to let his captive walk behind his back- a habit countless years of training had made sure of). "You wanted to get to know them, didn't you?" he asked back with a small shrug. The Prince pinched his nose.

"I just wanted to see them, see how they were acting, not to become a living toy!" He sent another glare. "And you knew that very well."

This time Emrys turned back, so Arthur could see his grin widening. "You know me. I'm a terrible thief- of course I would make such a _dangerous_ attempt at your health and life. I simply like to kill people after saving them."

The Prince shut his mouth at the last comment, still gazing at Emrys' back as they continued. _Emrys had saved him._ It was something he couldn't quite grasp- at least after the initial anger had worn off. He had captured the thief by using his fox, then come to taunt him in the dungeons. What had Emrys said on their very first encounter?

_"You can't understand, Pendragon. Your world is gold and Ladys, knights and servants for everything, all shiny. Wake up! There's never enough glimmer for everyone. There are people who have to beg just so they have a piece of dry bread to eat, orphans."_

Apparently he really hadn't understood anything back then. Not that now he could say he knew what their life was like. But at least he had met those children, seen in what area they lived, without anyone to look after them other than themselves and a thief.

"_Innocent people who are killed or punished because of what their hunger forced them to or what they were born like."_

Had he referred to the position they were born in? To the laws that prevented peasants from becoming knights and forced them to steal? But there were lots of peasants who led a good, safe life in their own houses- with their own food and money. They weren't exactly _forced_ to steal or sign their own death sentence.

It could relate to Camelot's laws on magic. Magic users were indeed killed simply because they existed. But then again, people _chose _to learn magic, didn't they? That's why it corrupted them so easily and made them evil. But how could Emrys, a simple thief despite everything he had done, be that powerful? It needed years to learn and study, he wouldn't have had the time... except if he had been born with it. Which was, as mentioned before, impossible.

_"Not everyone can have the money. I-"_

And then the arrow had come, interrupting their conversation with its traitorous aim. Emrys had never tried to continue it. Maybe because he felt the Prince wasn't worth it, after all that had happened.

He had never mentioned anything about being born with magic again either.

"When did you study?"

Emrys stopped again and turned to stare at him, obviously completely confused at the change of topic. Arthur felt his cheeks redden. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but well- now that he had, he could just as well follow through with it.

"What?"

"Your magic. When did you learn it?"

A spark of realization startled alive in the thief's eyes, narrowing as he glanced the street up and down. "Could we have that conversation later? This place isn't exactly safe. Sometimes the walls have ears- and quite litterally, I fear."

Arthur grabbed his arm just as he wanted to march on, turning Emrys back towards himself. Now it was the thief's turn to glare, but Arthur only raised a brow. "You will be dead anyway if they see you, no matter what you can tell me about your magic. Plus, the guards don't often come down here and it would take some time for any listener to call them. By then we would already be gone. So?"

Emrys paused for a moment, caught between thoughtful and angry, before he sighed. "I didn't study. I was born with it."

Arthur first reaction was joy- pride that he had guessed right. His second was less pleasant.

_"What?!"_

Emrys sighed, glancing around worriedly. "I told you it wasn't good to talk about that here. Now could you please shut up?"

He pulled himself from the startled Prince's grasp, forcing him to hurry to keep up with his long strides. For a few moments they walked in silence, Merlin angry and Arthur again unable to grasp what had been said. This was a thief, he was lying, right? He _had _to be lying. But there were so many things supporting his words...

"How is that possible?" Arthur finally managed to get out, more hissed than actually spoken. The thief still understood him and turned slightly back without slowing down.

"Apparently there is the possibility that someone is born with their magic. Those people are called 'warlocks' or 'witches' instead of 'sorcerers' and are extremely powerful. You can be glad it doesn't happen too often, maybe that's why you've never heard of them."

He didn't look to see whether Arthur believed him, and that was what convinced the Prince most. Emrys didn't seem nervous or uncertain anymore. He was simply stating facts.

"Alright."

This time the thief froze, staring at Arthur incredulously. "You believe me? The filthy thief?"

The Prince almost wished he could shake his head and laugh at Emrys for so much as thinking that, but somehow he couldn't. The thief had been honest, it was time to give a bit of that back. No one else had ever managed to make Arthur's whole beliefs crumble with three sentences. But then again, Emrys was unique. He just hadn't decided if that was good or bad yet.

Arthur nodded.

"But then-"

The Prince would never know what Emrys wanted to say, for that moment they stepped round a corner- and walked straight into two other persons. Two persons with a lot of shiny armour and big swords hanging on their sides. _Damn._ How could it be that he had wanted to return to his chambers all the time and now, when he was finally found, he was angry?

A short glance told him that Emrys had been fast enough to pull his hood up and without a second thought he copied the movement. It could buy them some time. After all it wouldn't do for Emrys to be captured again, with the prophecy and all- maybe if he could get away, Arthur was fast enough to tell Gaius or meet Emrys at Igraine's chambers before he fled. He still needed to tell the thief about the prophecy, at least see his reaction towards it.

Arthur could barely stop himself from groaning when he recognized the blond and black heads. _Finlay* and Bran**._ Why had he even knighted them- and especially, why had they stayed knights after telling him Emrys had been killed by the arrow? He could have saved himself a lot of stress.

Finlay, _Blondie _as Emrys had called him, managed to get up first and stood above them, looking slightly embarassed and helpless. "Sorry for knocking you over, really. We were just talking-"

"Stop explaining yourself to peasants and rather help me get up!" Bran or _Blackie _snapped at him, causing his younger companion to turn even redder.

"Of course, of course."

He grabbed Bran's hand and pulled heftily. A bit too strong apparently, since both of them fell over in the other direction. Finlay groaned when the older one landed on him, only just missing Arthur who struggled to get to his feet. Emrys had already stood up and now was lingering on the edge, half hidden in the shaddows. Arthur glanced down on the two guards who were still arguing, before he sighed and made to round them and return with the thief. _Funny how someone can change their mind. _

And had those guards really always been _that _dumb? No wonder they had needed so long to catch Emrys!

Suddenly a foot shot out, Finlay involuntarily hitting Arthur's leg just as he stepped around the guards' feet. The Prince ended up once again on the floor, listening to Finlay's excuses as the guard had finally managed to sit up. He could just imagine Emrys' smirk.

"...really sorry, I didn't do that on purpose. I mean-"

Arthur lifted to glare at the two of them and Finlay stopped abruptly, gasping. Bran hid his shock a bit better, but still his eyes widened almost comically. The Prince instinctively reached for his face, feeling for anything strange. There was nothing- nose, eyes, mouth, all still intact... then it hit him.

His hood. His bloody hood had slid back when he had fallen for the second time. _Why _did his life have to be like that?

The Prince quickly glanced around, eyes finding Emrys' gaze, fighting the urge to shout at the still form. _Run! Damn, just get away!_

Something in them must have conveyed the message, for the thief nodded quickly and set off, blending into the shadows behind him until he was nothing more than a shadow. Another quick glance told the Prince that the guards hadn't noticed anything._ Typical. _Not that he would complain, at least not this time.

"My lord, we have found you!"

Finlay sounded like a small child that had just found out where their Mum hid the sweets. Arthur sighed to himself.

"Yes, you have. Well done."

_Why did he always have to get stuck with such idiots?_

* * *

><p>*Finlay (Blondie)- Celtic name that means Blond-Haired soldier<br>**Bran (Blackie)- Gaelic name meaning black raven

**Umm... yeah, I hope you like it. The names Finlay and Bran were the ones most voted for in the poll (yup, quite some time ago). Thanks to _Galacticwolf_ for those two great ideas! :)**

**Now- was alright? Good? Bad? Should I stop writing when I've got a writer's block?**


	29. Chapter 23: New Plans

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone:)  
>Okay, this is really short (I think my shortest chapter so far) and probably not the best, but I wanted to let you know that I'm still alive. Just very stressed.<br>Originally I only wanted to put all my stories on hiatus for Camp NaNo in April (if anyone here doesn't know what that is- LOOK IT UP), but then I had a bad case of writer's block, forced myself to finish the April novel, actually managed it by the end of May, started a wild editing month (because I wanted to use a coupon for 5 free copies of my book, only available until June 30th), gave up on editing, had another writer's block, school stole all my time (free-time? what's that?)...  
>This month I'm doing my second Camp, writing fanfiction (I'm already feeling way too guilty for letting you wait so long) and after next week the exams, presentations and tons of homework will stop, so I'll finally have time to continue!<br>Oh, and this story will most likely have three more chapters. Or two and an epilogue. Haven't decided yet.  
>Now, before my AN gets longer than the chapter... thanks for sticking with this story (despite the long waits) and another huge thankyou for reviews, alerts and favourites! (And virtual cookies to everyone who read the complete A/N.)  
>Enjoy and please R&amp;R! :)<br>**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I want another season... please!**

**Chapter 23: New Plans**

"Hello?"

Merlin couldn't help the uncertainty in his voice. It had been quite some time since he had last knocked on this door- also, he wasn't used to running around without his cloak. He was completely on his own now. Arthur was back in his castle and Zorro somewhere in the city or, more likely, following him.

Merlin wasn't sure if he could trust Arthur enough not to betray his hiding place, even though a surprisingly big part of him wanted to. But safety came first. And that's why he was now standing at the door of Gaius' quarters, ready to run if someone so much as looked at him.

Luckily there was no one there to do so.

"Come in!"

Merlin almost jumped out of his skin as the answer came, before he quickly slipped through the door and shut it behind him, leaning against it for support. A quick glance told him that the court physician was alone at the table, pouring some strange coloured liquids together. The thief watched fascinated as the mixture fumed and boiled.

"What is-" Gaius began to say, before he turned to face Merlin and stopped abruptly, all colour draining from his face. "Merlin!"

The thief, who was still catching his breath, only nodded. But apparently Gaius hadn't expected an answer.

"What are you doing here? The whole city is searching for you! Uther is furious that someone managed to kidnap his son. He has called the witchfinder Aredian to find you."

"I know" Merlin interjected as the physician paused to breathe, but was interrupted.

"Of course you do. If you knew this, then why did you trudge all he way through the castle and to my rooms? What if someone had recognized and reported you?"

"Arthur knows my hiding place and I'm not sure I can trust him" Merlin explained quickly, before Gaius could go on. "Gaius, I have nowhere else to stay. I need your help."

The physician's gaze softed slightly and he sighed, sitting down and signing Merlin to sit down next to him. The thief sat between two piles of books and observed the older man. For a few moments both of them were silent.

"Can I stay here?" Merlin asked finally very quietly. Gaius sighed again.

"You can have the apprentice's room." He gestured to a door on the other side of the room. "I don't have one, so it's free. And you can help me with cutting or drying herbs and maybe a few easy tinctures. But you mustn't show yourself outside and will have to remain in your room when patients come by. We can't risk anything."

Merlin beamed at the old physician. "Thank you! I'll be careful."

"I'm sure you will" Gaius murmured slightly sceptical. Merlin gave him his most innocent look, but the physician simply lifted an eye brow and waited until Merlin gulped and looked down. He didn't have to wait long.

"You can help me to find a cure for the freezing ilness" Gaius said when the silence grew heavy. "Apparently you've managed to heal Arthur."

Merlin startled. "But I used-"

"Magic, I know." The court physician gave him a pointed look. "And of course you won't be able to use it for the townspeople, but it's a beginning. And maybe I can teach you to control your magic. Suppressing that much power all the time is dangerous. I don't want you to accidentally blow up my rooms."

Merlin knew he was referring to the incident when Arthur had almost caught him and drew his shoulders up, not daring to contradict even though he wasn't really comfortable with the thought.

"Now that that's settled, put your things in the room and help me here. The leech tank is in severe need of cleaning."

Merlin pulled a face that made Gaius grin evil-y, before he got up and grabbed his small bundle. Just as he wanted to start walking, the physician took hold of his arm. Merlin looked back to see an honest smile on Gaius' face.

"It's good to have you unharmed and here, even if this isn't the safest place for you, Merlin. And thanks for what you did for Arthur. Not everyone would have done that, but I'm grateful that you did."

Merlin smiled back. "You don't have to thank me. It felt right at the time. And I would do it again, even though he's an absolute prat."

Gaius laughter followed the thief as he turned round and climbed the stairs to his new room. It had almost surprised himself, but it was true- he wouldn't change what he had done, even if he had the chance to. Merlin smiled to himself.

Maybe that was what people called fate.

* * *

><p>They were all so young.<p>

Aredian sneered as he watched the kids play, faces lit up with joy. The oldest was 14 years old at the most. But of course- they were street kids. They had to grow up soon, look after themselves or sometimes also their families.

Suddenly a door opened and Aredian moved further back into the shadows. A woman stepped out. She was approximately 40 years old, with greying hair that matched her eyes and a simple blue dress. The children's faces lit up and they rushed towards her, shouting happily.

"Auntie!"

"Will you play with us?"

"Please-"

"We have invented a new game!"

"It's called 'Catch the Thief'."

'Auntie' laughed, but her eyes looked sad. "Maybe later. Lots of people need my help with the illness." She paused and her whole face turned serious. "Be careful, will you?"

Most of the boys and a few girls huffed, while the rest looked up at her with wide eyes. Then a girl with black hair and grey eyes grinned.

"Of course we are."

'Auntie' smiled back and petted her head. Aredian fought the urge to roll his eyes as he backed away from the corner, where he had hidden. He wouldn't get anything from that useless prattle.

The next sentence stopped him in his tracks.

"And even if something happens, Emrys can come and fix it."

The girl's voice sounded sure and satisfied, completely unaware of te witchfinder observing the scene from the corner. The elder woman shook her head disapprovingly.

"Emrys has a lot to do. He mustn't be distracted from his tasks just because some little rascals can't take care, now must he?"

The girl pouted.

"He came to visit us yesterday," an older boy interjected. "With his friend."

"Exactly. He can't visit every day. So be careful- or I will torture you all with medicin!"

'Auntie' grabbed the nearest child to tickle the boy until he was shouting and winding to get away from her, before smiling at the laughing kids. "That's better. I have to return to my patients- but don't think you're already off the hook! I have some time later, and then..."

She wriggled her fingers with a meaningful glare, before disappearing behind the door.

Aredian stroke his chin thoughtfully as he watched the black-haired girl grin at another child's words. He should really talk to her, as soon as she was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope it was okay... the next chapter will be longer, I promise.<br>**

**Review Responses:**

**Ronja: **Thanks for your review, and again sorry for the long wait! I did try to update soon, but... well, writer's block and stress, like I said at the beginning. I hope you still read this story... and like this chapter, even though it's very short.

**Reviews? (°_°) = *puppy-dog eyes*  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 24: Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone:)  
>Like I promised, here I am again- with a longer chapter (I'll leave you to judge wether or not it's also better than the last one). There'll be two more chapters and an epilogue before this story is finished.<br>*stares at that last word* OMG, finished. This will be the first fanfiction I've ever finished. Not the first story. I've finished my first story about two months ago, thanks to NaNo and Camp. These chapters are also written thanks to Camp. Wow... if I hadn't discovered NaNo...  
>Okay, enough rambling. So, I've done a bit of a timejump. Almost two weeks have passed since the last chapter, Merlin has spent a more-or-less great time at Gaius' and Arthur is worrying- again. Nothing new, really. Almost.<br>As for the reviews- I was really overwhelmed with the response to the last chapter. I mean, it was short and everything- but I received 9 reviews! *dances* I'm so happy, they make my day. THANK YOU! :D  
>(And of course also thanks to everyone who alerted or favourited.)<br>Now, enjoy and please R&R! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: *pulls out John's gun* Bored!**

**Chapter 24: Happy birthday**

Balls of all colours were flying through the air as the carts rattled slowly into the court yard, accompanied by the cheering and laughter of the surrounding peasants. A wave of gasps and applaus rose as one of the artists breathed a long flame into the fresh morning air. Arthur sighed and turned his back to the window, absently rubbing his hip, where he had received a cut during training a few days ago.

He should be happy. It was his birthday, after all. Still, all he could think of was the thief- the cut was prove enough. He had been so close to discovering the whole truth, before those two blabbering idiots had turned up. There was something missing, a part of the puzzle. The reason behind it all.

And he hadn't even begun to think about the prophecy. By now, almost two weeks later, half of the town had fallen ill. Putting it like that, it wasn't really surprising that he was in no great mood on his birthday.

Arthur sank down on a chair and sighed again.

He hadn't betrayed Emrys. His father knew nothing of the thief's hiding place or the street kids. Arthur didn't quite get when he had decided to keep it to himself, or even why- but now everyone believed that Emrys had taken him to an empty house in the lower part of the city and he couldn't really take it back. Luckily no one had asked why Emrys had taken him so close to the castle. They were too glad to get their Prince back to be wary. Well, except maybe the witchfinder- but he was in no position to demand answers.

And Emrys wasn't in Igraine's chambers anyway. The Prince had spent almost four hours in there waiting, before he decided to leave a message and go. He had more important things to do, after all.

Arthur grit his teeth at the thought of Aredian. The witchfinder had spent the past two weeks since he had returned to the castle wandering around the city, talking to peasants. The Prince was pretty sure that no one would betray Emrys, but there was a feeling of dread lingering in the back of his mind that wouldn't go away. More like the opposite.

Someone knocked on the door and Arthur straightened, trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Yes?"

It was a servant, a lanky guy with reddish hair that stuck out in all directions. The Prince felt himself relax and a wave of disappointment wahsed over him, quickly being replaced by anger. Who had he expected?

"What is it?"

"The king wishs to speak with you, sire" the servant answered, barely looking up from the ground. Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes. Emrys had never had qualms about speaking his mind. The Prince imagined how the thief had held his head high, always mocking and sarcastic, despite the serious look he got every now and then.

It couldn't be compared to the bowing of the bootlickers in the castle. Deep down Arthur knew which he preferred.

The servant coughed nervously, pulling Arthur from his thoughts, and the Prince frowned. "Is there anything else?"

"I was told to give you this." The man pulled an envelope out from behind his back and took a few small steps forward to hold it out to his Prince. Arthur snatched it from his hands, before he could decide to pull away. It was made out of fine white paper and smelled like lavender. He frowned.

"You may go."

The servant bowed again and vanished, relief written on his face. Arthur didn't even notice as he tore the envelope open. A single sheet of equally white paper fell out and he bent over to grab it, freezing as he read the first words.

"_Hello Prat"_

There was only one person that would call him a prat. Arthur span round and ran for the door.

"Hey!"

Where had the servant gone? He had been here a few seconds ago. He couldn't have come far.

"Freeze!"

The Prince sped around the corner and nearly ran into a maidservant who was hurrying the other way. She gasped, but Arthur just grabbed her shoulders, ignoring the wide-eyed gaze he received.

"A man, a servant. Red hair. Tall and very lanky. Have you seen him?"

The maid shook her head, obviously speechless. Arthur let go of her shoulders and cursed.

Had it been Merlin, in disguise? Or just one of his friends? If it was the latter, he would have to have a word with his household. Camelot's servants couldn't simply befriend a thief.

Ignoring the small voice in the back of his head that was shouting _"Hypocrite!"_, Arthur turned away from the frozen maid and returned to his chambers. Maybe he would get some information from the letter. It was still lying on the floor where he had dropped it before running after the servant.

The Prince picked it up and sat down, trying to decipher the clumsy writing.

"_Hello Prat,_

_Sorry to interrupt your surely very important sitting around and staring into nothing."_

Arthur snorted. He would trust Emrys to sneak around in the castle and watch him, while Aredian waited for him to show himself in the lower town.

"_There is something going on (that has to do with the hundreds who have caught that bloody disease, meaning it's most likely magical) and I know that there's a prophecy about the whole thing. I don't want to walk to your chambers in broad daylight with the witchfinder hanging around, which is why I have written this letter. Before you ask; yes, it's Igraine's paper and yes, I've found your note."_

Ah, so he did have a sense of self-preservation, despite having returned to Igraine's chambers. But how the hell could he know about the prophecy? As far as Arthur could tell, Gaius and himself were the only ones private to that information.

The Prince decided to ignore it and read on.

"_I will meet you as soon as possible to discuss everything. Please try not to be all too reckless until then- the spell that feeds you with my energy is still intact, though I've done some research and found a way to end it. Sadly, you have to be present for that, so it will have to wait._

_Oh, and thanks for not betraying me, I guess. Though it's a wonder no one has become suspicious with you moping around like the dollophead you are._

_Happy birthday and enjoy your party,_

_Emrys."_

Arthur couldn't suppress a smile as he read the last lines. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

Merlin froze, instinctively reaching for his dagger. His hand grabbed empty air and he took a deep breath to calm himself, before slowly turning around. A guard was eyeing him uspiciously. Merlin frowned.

When had they become so observant? Apparently Arthur's disappearance had hit them harder than he had originally thought.

"I was on my way to the kitchens. I have to get a few eggs for my show at the Prince's party this evening."

"This isn't the way to the kitchens."

The guard was still scrutinizing him, but Merlin simply shrugged.

"I have only arrived this morning and the castle is huge. I might have gotten lost." He flashed the man a smile. "I would be very grateful if you could show me the right way."

The guard's glare softened a tad and he pointed to a hallway on the left. "This way. Take the third on the left, then the first one right and down the steps. The kitchens are on the right- you should have to problems to find them, they're busting with people right now. But be careful not to knock anything over or the cook will have your head."

Merlin grinned and clapped the guard on the arm as he walked past him into the pointed direction.  
>"Thank you. I would have needed hours to find the kitchens without your help."<p>

The guard nodded proudly. "Just take care and don't linger anywhere. There's a thief in Camelot. One of the elusive sort- nasty guy. Will steal your most precious things and run away, before you even notice he was near you."

"Will do," Merlin called back over his shoulder, hiding a grin. "Thanks again for the warning."

With that he was off, twirling the set of keys that had hung on the guard's belt a second ago in one hand.

* * *

><p>The door creaked slightly as Merlin pushed it ajar and the thief frowned. He would have to oil it before the party.<p>

It led to a small balcony about two metres above the ground of the Great Hall, where Arthur's birthday party would take place. Even thought right now the room was full of people, no one seemed to have noticed the creak.

Servants were running around, moving or carrying tables, chairs, white tablecloth and decoration... a few were busy draping the walls with widths and widths of cloth in Camelot's colours, all sporting the golden dragon.

The thief closed the door as quietly as possible and snuck back into the corridor, locking the passage firmly before he turned away and put the set of keys into the inner pocket of his jacket.

It was a strange feeling to walk around in broad daylight without his cloak, face visible for everyone, but it was necessary- a lanky boy in plain clothes simply attracted less attention than a wanted thief.

Merlin sighed, running his fingers through his already unruly hair. It had been a risk to send the letter to Arthur, especially since he would come near him anyway this evening. But the Prince had seemed even more restless than usually and that way he would have time to think everything over and calm down. Merlin didn't need a raging Prince shouting at him and demanding to be told how a thief knew of the prophecy in the middle of the party.

Plus, Merlin would get to know if Arthur turned to his father with the new information. And although he didn't think so, Merlin had to be completely sure that he could trust Arthur before turning up on his birthday celebration.

The thief sighed, starting to walk away from the door and down the hallway. Time to get his costume.

* * *

><p>He was feeling ridiculous.<p>

The black trousers were slightly to short, the matching shirt more grey than black- really, it made him look like a kid playing dress-up- and his old boots did in no way fit the strange outfit.

Merlin fidgeted nervously, only stilling when he felt a pair of eyes resting on him. He glanced up at a window, where Gaius stood, and glared half-heartedly. The dark mask that covered his eyes and part of his nose slipped and he hurried to pull it back in place, ignoring the physician in favour of mingling with the crowd of jugglers, artists and fire-eaters.

The guards barely glanced at any of them as they pushed through the double doors into the Great Hall and Merlin took a deep breath. A wave of sounds and smells washed over him.

People chattering, laughing, shouting for their servants to fill their goblets. The tables were almost collapsing with the weight of cooked meat, vegetables, bread, sweet fruit and drinks. The thief felt his mouth watering. The kitchens really had done their best.

Someone pushed him from behind and Merlin nearly stumbled into a noble. The man shouted in surprise and then glared at him.

"Hey, you! Stay away from those superior to you."

Merlin scrambled away, bowing his head to hide his anger. "Of course, sir."

The man pulled his upper lip back into a disgusted smile. "That's better. Now, show me what you can do."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

Merlin hoped that his voice didn't show his feelings as he grabbed three eggs from the nearest table and showed them to the watching nobles. With a quick movement he threw one of them up, then the second, and suddenly he was juggling, eyes trained on the flying eggs. It helped to calm him. The same movements, over and over: throwing, catching, throwing, catching, throwing, catching, throwing-

With a smacking noise one of the eggs landed on the rude noble's bald head, glaire running down his face and dripping on his clothes. The man shrieked and cursed like a banshee, while the others around him watched the scene with amusement, servants rushing to wash the egg from his skin.

Merlin chuckled, before he turned away and walked towards the head desk, where Arthur and his father were sat. The Prince barely payed attentions to the jugglers performing around him, obviously deep in thought, while Uther looked torn between smiling and boredom.

Still, something was off. It wasn't anything definite, more like a feeling, a strange sense of foreboding. Merlin hurried forwards, to the oblivious Prince, when Uther suddenly got up and called out. "Silence!"  
>Instantly everything turned quiet, people turning to look up at their king.<p>

"Today shall be a day of joy and celebration. Not only is it my son's 23rd birthday-"

A storm of applaus rose and Uther waved one hand, smiling, while his son nodded with an equally false grin.  
>"It is not only my son's birthday, but our dear guest, Aredian, has also announced that he has found a clue that might very well lead to the capture of the thief and known sorcerer, Emrys."<p>

This time stunned silence reigned the Hall. Merlin froze in his tracks and suppressed the urge to reach for his mask. The feeling of dread was like a stone in his stomach.

"Aredian, please come forward."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a few notes:<strong>

**1) I'm not happy with the letter, but I couldn't think of anything better. Sorry.**

**2) I've lost the complete second scene and tried to rewrite it from memory, hope it's okay...**

**3) I've already had the idea for the juggling-scene a few months ago- before watching the fifth season. Originally he should have used normal balls though. But when I watched season 5 and saw him juggling... it fell perfectly into place. (I won't say any more, in case anyone here hasn't seen season 5 yet.)**

***looks up and notices that all notes begin with 'I...'* O.o Wow. I'm pretty egocentric, aren't I? *coughs*  
>Anyways, here are the... *drum roll*<br>**

**Review Responses:**

**Aa: **Wow, thanks! :D I've tried to update soon- hope it was soon enough ;).

**ceasefirone: **(I'll just answer here... I guess you're CeaseFireOne, but I'm too lazy to search your profile:P.)  
>Thanks for your review! :) Whoops, I'm sorry. But I've updated again pretty soon, so hopefully you're stillagain at home and can read it... as for Aredian: thanks. He was just perfect for the role :D.


	31. Chapter 25: Bring the Shadow back

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone:)  
>Okay, so this took more time to upload than I thought (especially since it was already written when I posted the last chapter), but I've been busy- and here it is. I don't have much to say, except thank you for your reviews, alerts and favourites. Also, there's a <span>very important question<span> I have been pondering over:**

_Does this seem rushed?_

**I mean, this story felt like it was going on forever- and suddenly here's the big showdown. The final. And I had always planned on writing it that way, but somehow... I'm not sure anymore. Of course I won't take the chapter back or anything, even if you think it's rushed, but I'd like to hear your opinion.**  
><strong>Thanks in advance, enjoy and please R&amp;R! :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 25: Bring the Shadow back to light<strong>

_"_Aredian, please come forward."

Arthur scanned the room, trying to keep a straight face although his head was buzzing with questions.

When could Aredian have found out anything? He couldn't have captured Emrys, could he? Or have any real clues? Maybe it was just to distract the nobles, that had to be it... but it wasn't like Uther to announce something if he didn't believe in it.

But Emrys was alright. If he hadn't been, he wouldn't have sent the letter. Or... had Aredian found out _because of _the letter?

The Prince felt a chill running down his spine. Was it his fault, for running after the servant?

Whispers rose as the witchfinder appeared next to the head table, arms spread wide and smiling.

"Thank you, thank you. It is right, we have done another step in fighting the evil might of sorcery and witching.  
>For more than a year, this thief has been terrorizing this city, stealing from its inhabitants and tricking everyone into mistaking him for a simple criminal, while in truth he is a dangerous sorcerer. For more than a year he has been laughing in your face, while magic has flourished in Camelot's streets."<p>

He made a pause to make sure that everyone had understood his words. Uther frowned.

"I can scarcely believe it."

"Yet it is the truth, My Lord," Aredian boomed, bowing slightly in Uther's direction. "Fortunately I've utilised every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution."

By now everyone was leaning forward on their chairs, eager to catch every word. The king nodded expectantly. "So you have a suspect?"

"Oh, I do, My Lord. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room."

All hell was let loose. People turned to their neighbours, voicing their opinion loudly. Some protested, while others sent suspicious glances at everyone else, nodding to Aredian's words. Uther's eyes had widened slightly. But Arthur didn't have time to watch his father as he was scanning the crowd almost frantically.

_Emrys was here?_

"Who is it?" Uther demanded finally and the nobles fell silent. Aredian grinned.

"I don't know, as of yet. But I know for sure that he is in here, within this very crowd, at the moment."

More people huffed or frowned, but Aredian spread out his arms once again, his black cloak moving with the motion not unlike Emrys'.

"I know this might sound crazy, but I can assure you- my methods are infallible. Emrys is here."

"Lock the door!" Uther commanded. "No one is allowed to enter, or leave. Now," he added when the guards hesitated. Then he turned to face the witchfinder. "What do you want to do? I will do anything in my power to arrest that sorcerer filth."

Aredian smiled. "Very gracious, but that won't be necessary. You have already played your part."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Very gracious, but that won't be necessary. You have already played your part."

Merlin watched the exchange, frowning as Aredian sneered. He knew for sure that he had left no indices, no clues whatsoever. The only people who had known that he would appear here were himself, Gaius and Beatrice (they had been working together during the last week to fight the illness) and none of them would betray him. So how could the man know that he was at the party? And what was he playing at?

"What do you mean?" Uther asked, voicing the thief's thoughts. Aredian sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Silence reigned and he sighed again, apparently pitying the small brains of his audience. By now no one looked happy anymore.

"No wonder has sorcery wormed her way into Camelot, if this is what is left of her. I want _power_."

"I will pay you a good sum of money, once you have caught the thief."

Uther's voice sounded strained, even though his face was carefully neutral. That is, until the witchfinder laughed.

"I don't want your money. This" he gesticulated to the thrones of the King and his son "this is so much more might. You have destroyed Camelot with your fear and ignorance, Uther. You don't see what I see- magic has potential, if combined with a good plan. Instead you have foolishly killed everyone with magic who came too close to you- everyone but Emrys. For this stupidity, you deserve to die."

The King's face had turned an interesting shade of red during the speech. Merlin would have laughed, if the situation hadn't been so serious. As it was, he kept his mouth shut and waited for the outburst. He didn't have to wait long.

"This is treason! Guards, arrest him!"

This time the guards didn't hesitate a moment before rushing forward, but they only got about halfway, before another figure in a dark red cloak stepped up to the witchfinder and shouted something, making them freeze. Merlin felt his insides turn cold, barely managing not to double over as dread hit him like a fist in the stomach.

The figure slowly pulled her hood back to reveal dark hair and glinting blue eyes above red painted lips that matched her dress.

"Hello, Uther."

The king turned from dark red to pale white in under a second, his mouth opening, but no words were coming out. Arthur frowned.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

The sorceress laughter sounded like clinking glass. "And young Arthur. What a handsome man you are- just like your mother. Last time I saw you, you were barely a few hours old."

"Nimueh" Uther finally managed to say, though his voice was hoarse. The sorceress span round to meet his eyes, a cold smile replacing the laughter.

"Yes, I'm still alive. After all those years- I've finally come to take back what is mine."

"What do you want?" Arthur repeated, even though Merlin could read in his face that he already knew.

"I want the throne and the death of your delightful father. What else could I want?"

She sounded almost bored and Uther snarled. "You will never succeed, Nimueh. You aren't powerful enough."

"No, I'm not," she agreed to everyone's surprise, before adding: "But there is someone here who is."

"Who?" Again, Arthur seemed to know the answer even before asking.

"Emrys," Aredian interjected, obviously unhappy with all attention focused on Nimueh. He turned to the crowd and scanned it, as if daring them to contradict. "Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the earth, or so the druids say. Would you please come forward?"

Merlin was reminded of how Uther had asked Aredian to come forward in a similar fashion, not even an hour ago. He didn't move.

Everyone waited for a few painful moments, before Nimueh spoke up. "We know you are here, Emrys. We want you to join us of your own free will. Imagine- being able to use your power freely, reigning these lands. You wouldn't have to hide ever again. You could be the greatest king as well as sorcerer, a hero of the people. Uther and his kin would have to kneel before your feet."

For a short second, Merlin imagined it. Coming out of hiding, using his magic freely- that was what he had been dreaming of, ever since he was a child. This was his opportunity. He knew that Nimueh was right; he could be a hero of the people. They would love him for their freedom, the freedom that magic gave them. Camelot would prosper.

But then his eyes met Arthur's pained gaze, and the thoughts vanished abruptly. This kind of revolt would only cause more suffering and pain. Merlin would never agree to that, as long as there was the chance that Arthur might accept magic one day and bring Camelot her Golden Age- without fighting.

A few more minutes passed, until Aredian sighed. "We didn't want to do this, but you leave us no choice." He waved his right hand lazily and a guard stepped out from an alcove, pulling something with him as he joined the sorceress and the witchfinder. Something small, with black hair, that struggled violently.

Merlin gasped inadvertently. _Freya_.

"This is your last chance, Emrys. Come forward or the girl dies."

Suddenly the guard holding Freya cried out, clutching his left hand that had been clamped over her mouth, and cursed. "Just wait you-"

Whatever insult he had wanted to shout was drowned in the girl's scream.

"Don't show yourself, Merlin! I'll be fine, don't-"

She was cut off when the guard took hold of her face once again, reducing the words to mumbling. Merlin had flinched at the use of his true name, gaze shifting momentarily to Arthur. The Prince looked like he was thinking hard.

Merlin glanced at Nimueh and Aredian, proud and straight, and the guard with the girl that had become like a little sister to him. The decision was easy to reach.

Whispers started almost as soon as he walked forward, people hurriedly clearing his way to the thrones. Merlin could feel their gazes on him like a physical force, making him feel naked and helpless in his costume. Nimueh smiled, while Arthur's eyes had widened considerably and Uther like he would either explode or faint any moment.

"Emrys, finally. Or should I call you Merlin?"

"Let the girl go."

Merlin's voice was nothing more than a snarl, but Nimueh's grin only broadened. "Of course. Once I'm sure that you won't attack as soon as she's safe."

Merlin suppressed the urge to reach for his dagger. It was no use against magic.

"Of course," he imitated her tone of voice.

"Good to see that we understand each other," Aredian interjected, breaking the small stare-off between the two magic users. "Now, could you please take off your mask? There is no need to hide your face anymore."

Merlin hesitated until Aredian glanced at Freya and raised a brow, before he moved. The fabric felt rough under his fingertips as he loosened the knot and let it fall down on the ground.

There slightly disappointed murmur from the crowd, seeing that the elusive thief was nothing more than a boy, but Uther gasped. When Merlin looked into his wide eyes he knew that the King, too, was remembering the night his parents had been burned. It filled him with a grim kind of satisfaction. At least they wouldn't be forgotten.

Arthur moved his hand barely visible, drawing Merlin's attention, before he glanced down on the ceremonial sword that hung on his belt and back up to Nimueh. A flash of hope coursed through the thief and he gave the smallest of nods.

"What do you want to do, Nimueh?" he asked wandering to her other side- away from Arthur and towards Freya. Of course the guard backed off, but Nimueh seemed to ignore the others as she turned with him. "You said it yourself- you aren't powerful enough to do this without me, but I'm too mighty to need your help. What makes you think I won't just kill you all and save the girl?"

"You're untrained," Nimueh answered without hesitation. "And it would be foolish not to accept what we can offer. I don't think you're an idiot."

Merlin resisted the urge to sent Arthur a meaningful glare and pretended to contemplate her words instead. "So, what's in this for me?"

"Well, of course you would receive a good training- better than anyone else could offer." The sorceress smiled slyly. "You would never again have to hide. With my help, you could discover your potential and truly become the most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the earth- and king of Camelot. Isn't that enough?"

"Actually it isn't," Merlin answered lightly, watching Arthur from the corner of his eye. "I've grown quite fond of my role as a famous thief, you know."

The Prince had unsheathed his sword soundlessly and was now slowly lifting it. Merlin quickly began to speak again, drawing the attention to himself.

"I'd like to help people and all, but I fear, I'm not the best king- so thanks, but no thanks."

At the last word, Arthur lunged forward. Nimueh seemed to feel the movement- she couldn't have seen it, it was right behind her back- and lifted a hand. The Prince froze immediately, as did the king, only their eyes moving frantically. Then the sorceress sighed, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Apparently you are either more foolish or more idealistic than I thought. Doesn't it tempt you at all?"

Merlin shook his head; partly as an answer, partly to chase away the strange buzzing that was filling his ears. "No, not at all. I'm happy where I am- or at least happier than I could be if I worked together with you."

For a moment Nimueh seemed truly lost, as if this was the last outcome she could have expected. It probably was. Aredian frowned.

"What you think won't make a difference. In the end you'll still help us, if you want all these people here to live- and especially her."

He pointed at Freya. Merlin narrowed gis eyes, trying to ignore what sounded like a nest of angry bees next to his ears. What the hell was this?

Arthur's right hand moved a few centimetres before freezing again and the realization hit Merlin all of a sudden.

The spell that transferred his energy to Arthur was still in place. Now that the Prince was attacked, it was obviously fighting Nimueh's magic. Which meant that his magic was about to surface any moment now, most likely resulting in Aredian and Nimueh thinking he wanted to defend himself and killing Freya. As well as Arthur and all the others.

Merlin took a deep breath, glanced at Freya who hung limply in the arms of her captor- maybe also immobilized- and made a split second decision. He had to do something, even if it was risky and would most likely result in desaster. It was his only chance.

For the first time in years, Merlin tensed and stopped suppressing his magic, embracing it instead. Welcoming the power that he knew was _right there_, in the corners of his mind. At first nothing happened. Then...

It felt like a barrier had broken, a dyke that had hindered tons of water, now all streaming across and through him- only it didn't feel like drowning. It felt like pure life and energy, the way a fish must feel when it is thrown back into the water by the fisher. It was inexplicably.

The thief had instinctively closed his eyes and now opened them again, barely hearing the gasps of his audience at the searing gold. Nimueh and Aredian were staring at him with wide eyes.

"That isn't possible!" the sorceress exclaimed, eyes flitting around. "You aren't trained. You shouldn't be able to do this!"

Merlin was too caught up in his own power to notice. The air cracked a frizzled with energy around them. The nobles gasped and screamed when suddenly dark clouds appeared above them, masking the ceiling with black and silver. Nimueh built up a shield around her, ignoring Aredian's protests as he was left outside.

Wind picked up around them and soon became faster, harder, like a small tornado- but their small group was standing right in the middle, in the eye of the storm. It separated them from the nobles like a solid wall.

Then a single white lightning shot down, hitting Aredian straight in the chest and turning him into ashs in no more than a second. Nimueh screamed, but once again, Merlin barely heard anything as his eyes locked on her.

"You wanted to kill Freya. You wanted to destroy everything that I hold dear. And now you shall pay."

It was nothing more than a whisper, but it flew on the wind like a shout. Nimueh cowered when lightning struck her shield, again and again, forcing her on her knees with its power. She let out a last, wordless yell, before her shield completely collapsed and she joined Aredian.

Suddenly, as soon as it had started, everything was over again. The guard holding Freya let go of her and turned to run away, only to find all exits blocked by other guards- able to move, now that Nimueh was dead.

Arthur sighed in relief and stumbled back down on his throne, the sword nearly slipping from his fingers.

And right in the middle, Merlin stood frozen and silent as a statue, in front of two scorched marks. He saw Freya running towards him in slow motion, felt his knees buckle and a last breath left him like a whistle, unable to change it as all energy left him.

The last thing that Merlin heard was Arthur calling his name- _his true name_- in some distance.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Or did it seem rushed?<strong>

**There's only one more chapter to go, plus the epilogue, and I'm addicted to REVIEWS! *hint, hint* :D  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 26: Ágiefan

**Author'****s**** Note:**

**Hi everyone:)**  
><strong>Here's the last chapter... (well, not counting the epilogue). I really hope you like it, as well as this story in general. Not much else to say...<strong>  
><strong>Thank you- as always- for your reviews, alerts and favourites! They make my day.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy and plase R&amp;R! :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 2****6: ****Ágiefan**

When the spell broke, Arthur stumbled and fell back onto the throne, his sword almost slipping from his hands. The air around them slowly calmed, black clouds dispersing and making way to the walls and ceiling of the Great Hall, the banners now torn and scattered. The nobles and servants were all gaping at them.

The Prince couldn't suppress his hysterical laughter. Emrys- no, _Merlin_ had saved them.

Merlin had saved them all.

With magic.

A new wave of laughter rose, but died abruptly when his eyes fell on Merlin's still form, wavering for a moment before his knees gave in and he collapsed on the floor.

"Merlin?"

The raven-haired didn't react.

"Merlin!" Arthur called again, rushing forward to kneel at the thief's side, hand feeling for a pulse. For one terrible moment, there was nothing.

Then the Prince felt a small fluttering under his fingertips, barely there- but it existed. Relief flooded him and he grinned, turning to his father. Who caused his grin to freeze for the second time in the past few minutes.

"Arrest him!"

"Father, please think this through. This man saved us."

The guards that had already been approaching hesitated, eyes flickering between the Kind and his son. Uther frowned. "This _man _is a wanted thief and sorcerer, Arthur. You have been trying to catch him for more than a year now. He has kidnapped you and stolen from our citizens."

The Prince shook his head, staring at the older man. "He may be a thief. But he also. Saved. Our lives!"

"No one can know what goes on in a sorcerer's mind. The only thing we know for sure is that he has an ulterior move." Uther paused to catch his son's eyes. "He _wants _you to trust him, so he can stab you in the back later. He's most likely an accomplice of those two."

Uther gestured towards the two marks on the floor. Arthur just continued to gape at him.

"Those two are dead! Merlin killed them, even though they offered him to join them. He could have killed us instead and reigned over Camelot, but he chose to do the right thing. We owe him!"

"I don't owe a sorcerer," Uther grit out. "Guards, arrest him!"

The guards moved forwards, only to stop abruptly when Arthur drew his sword and took a threatening step towards them, protecting Merlin's still form. Everything stopped, as if time itself had decided to take a break. When Uther spoke, his voice sounded carefully calm.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"You can't help him like this."

The Prince didn't react to his father's quiet anger, but startled as a voice spoke up right behind him, before realizing that it was Merlin's young friend, Freya.

"_The energy spell that feeds you with his power is still intact, isn't it?"_

Arthur froze, but his father only showed a slightly strained smile. "I have to agree with the girl."

"...yes," the Prince answered Freya's question hesitantly, all the while watching his father. Uther looked satisfied, if a bit surprised.

"Alright. Then put your sword down and let the guards handle the thief."

"_Don't worry, only you can hear me. How are you feeling?"_

Arthur was too surprised to question the girl. "Fine, actually."

"_Good."_

"Good," Uther said at the same time, obviously thinking that his son was talking to him. "Now that we have settled that-"

"_There is a connection between the two of you. Merlin's magic is constantly healing you of any fatigue your body might experience- even now, when he needs the energy for himself. Now, what you can do is to give him that energy back."_

"But I don't know how" Arthur countered. Uther frowned.

"What do you mean, you don't know how? Just step away from the boy!"

"_I'll help you. Of course I'm not as powerful as Merlin, but-"_

"You have magic!" the Prince exclaimed. By now everyone was staring at him.

"Arthur, who are you talking to?" Uther demanded, but his son didn't react.

"_Of course. My grandmother was a druid, although I have only inherited a few sparks. Now, could we please focus and move on? The nobles already think that you're crazy."_

They did, judging from their looks. Arthur took a deep breathe and nodded.

"_Good. Now close your eyes and concentrate on your body. Can you hear your heartbeat? Do you feel the blood rushing through your veins?"_

The Prince did as he was told without further arguments. He was trying to save a sorcerer- what did it matter if the person helping him was one too?

"_Your body consists of energy. Imagine it as light that runs through it along with your blood. And then imagine collecting it all in one spot and sending it out to Merlin. Are you ready?"_

Arthur simply nodded, his brows creased in concentration.

"_Great. Now repeat in your mind: Ic i __ágiefe hwon ne biþ __mín. It means 'I give back what is not mine'._

Arthur tried to repeat the strange sounds in his head, feeling embarrassed even though no one could hear him. Then he opened one eye, checking that the guards weren't advancing (they were still hovering on the spot, looking unsure) and almost cursed.

"It doesn't work."

He did his best to ignore the people around him. They could call him crazy and lock him away after this was over, for all he cared. He owed Merlin his life- twice, now- even though he had poisoned the thief and done nothing to earn his sacrifice.

"_Are you sure you have said them correctly?"_

"Yeah, pretty much. It doesn't work."

There was a pause and the small girl next to him frowned.

"_Try again, with me. It has to work." Or Merlin is lost._

She didn't say the last part, but it was clear in her voice. Merlin might be executed, before he regained enough strength to flee. Or he might never even wake up.

The thought filled Arthur with new willpower and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the light that represented his energy.

"_Ic i __ágiefe hwon ne biþ __mín."_

_Ic i __ágiefe hwon ne biþ __mín_, Arthur said at the same time in his mind. A glance told him that again nothing had happned. He shut his eyes tightly, letting out a frustrated snarl.

_Ic i __ágiefe hwon ne biþ __mín. Ic i __ágiefe hwon ne biþ __mín. Ic i __ágiefe hwon ne biþ __mín... Damnit!_

Arthur only realized that he had said the last word loud when his audience gasped. New whispers started up.

The Prince thought back to when he had first hunted 'Emrys'. How proud he had felt to get close to him. Their talk on the roofs...

"_You can't understand, Pendragon. Your world is gold and Ladys, knights and servants for everything, all shiny. Wake up! There's never enough glimmer for everyone. There are people who have to beg just so they have a piece of dry bread to eat, orphans. Innocent people who are killed or punished because of what their hunger forced them to or what they were born like."_

At least he had felt guilty when the poisoned arrow had hit the thief. Even if it had changed to anger while cornering him a little later- capturing him, finally.

And then, suddenly, their situations and switched and Arthur had been at 'Emrys' mercy- if only for a while, before he had regained conrtol. The look on his face, when Arthur had pulled down the hood- fearful, but also stubbornly brave...

"_Not what you expected?"_

And only little later: _"You, Arthur Pendragon, are an arrogant, prattish, pompous and self-centered clotpole. And a dollop head."_

They had, Arthur realized suddenly, at some point turned from enemies, hunter and prey, into... _friends_.

And the Prince didn't want to lose Merlin.

When he closed his eyes this time, he didn't concentrate on the energy- but instead on the way Merlin's face lit up when he smiled. How his eyes shone with quiet pride when he spoke and how they flashed during their banter. _Friends._

_Ic i __ágiefe hwon ne biþ __mín. Please Merlin, wake up._

_God, _he felt _tired_...

There was a loud gasp and at first Arthur thought it was his father or one of the nobles, angrily opening his eyes to shout at them-

But then there was Merlin, sputtering and coughing and alive, and Arthur could only stare at him.

"You're alive."

The Prince noticed distractedly that he sounded rather stupid, but Merlin only flashed him a weak grin. "Of course. Without me, your ego would grow even more- and that can't be healthy, can it?"

"I guess not."

Arthur held his hand out and after a second Merlin took it, groaning as he was pulled up.

The Prince waited for a moment to be sure that Merlin wouldn't keel over again before he let go of his shoulder, stepping back. It was only than that the raven-haired looked around, noticing their audience.

"Damnit."

Arthur couldn't help but grin brightly. "Exactly my words." Then he paused, quietening his voice, so only Merlin could hear him. "Do you have a way out? I can protect Freya, but my father is very adamant on executing you."

A spark of amusement showed in Merlin's eyes. "I already told you when we first met. I always have a way out. You're sure you can look after her?"

"I swear" Arthur answered seriously and the thief smiled.

"I believe you." He paused, suddenly looking serious. "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur only nodded, ignoring the warmth that seemed to grow in his chest. "You're welcome."

Without another moment of hesitation Merlin turned and jumped on the nearest table, before facing the nobles. "I must say, this has been a most ineteresting party. But sadly it's late and I'm in need of some sleep, so please excuse me now."

Uther only woke from his shocked silence when Merlin bowed, shouting behind him as the thief jumped over a plate with chickens and ran to one side of the Hall.

"Arrest him! _Now!_"

The guards hurried to obey the command, now that their Prince was out of the way, but Merlin was faster. With a few steps he was across the room and jumped, gripping the reiling of a balcony. Uther practically glowed. "It's a dead end, the door his locked. Get him!"

Arthur had to suppress a smile. Apparently his father really didn't know Merlin- at all.

The thief wordlessly pulled a set of keys from his pocket and, under the eyes of the whole Hall, unlocked the door. Uther had fallen silent, his head a brilliant shade of red, and Merlin grinned.

"Thank you for the entertaining evening and the gold. Good night, everyone."

With that he was gone, leaving a group of stunned nobles behind- exasperated voices raising as the first checked their pockets and wallets.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it... what do you think?<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Guest: **Thanks for your review! :) I'm glad you liked it...:D and hope you like this chapter as well.

**me:** I have! Updated, I mean. And not even too late... *proud of myself:P* Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, plz?<strong>


	33. Epilogue: The game is on!

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone:)  
>This is the first fanfic that I've ever finished and it's kinda... overwhelming. I wouldn't have managed to do this without your support. This is why I can't thank you enough- and I've got a little surprise at the end of the chapter... but first of all, here it is: <em>*drumroll*<br>_THE EPILOGUE!  
>Enjoy and please R&amp;R! :)<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers. You are great! :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own... all plans of blackmailing people until I own Merlin have sadly dissipated with the final. *sniff***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue: The game is on!<strong>

The sun went down, golden light making way to the silver gleam of the moon. It shone beautiful tonight, a perfect round ball of light against the black sky where the first stars blinked. The streets and walls of Camelot seemed to glow, covered with a layer of the purest silver.

A night for the lovers to meet in the dark of the night, watched only by the moon's still eyes.  
>The sky now was completely black, a velvet cloth covered over and over with the beautifulest of diamonds, sparkling and gleaming for the rich and the poor alike.<p>

Though the silent beauty was disrupted by a group of shadows, gliding through the night like ghosts. There were about a dozen of them, all dressed from head to toes in dark uniforms. If one looked closer, they would be able to see metal flash in the moon's gleam, betraying the swords that marked the group as knights. But Camelot's citizens had learned to avert their eyes and mind their own business, when the Prince led another nightly hunt.

"Ouch! Hey, that was my foot!"

Another voice huffed as the group came to a dead stop. "Well, it's hardly my fault your feet are so big!"

"You're calling my feet _what_?"

There were a few sighs and the other knights rolled their eyes, already used to the bickering. Finlay and Bran were part of the patrouille ever since they had "saved" the Prince from Emrys- or Merlin, as some people called him now.

"They're big. Seriously. You bigfoot!"

"I am not-"

"Bigfoot, bigfoot, bigfoot" Finlay sang, before he was abruptly shushed by the glares of his companions.

"Shut it, will you?"

"But he's right- Bran has rather big feet..." another voice countered and Finlay nodded, searching the speaker.

"Exactly! Finally someone who-"

Then he looked up, eyes meeting the tall shadow on the roof across the street, and froze.

"...has eyes," he finished lamely, gaping at the figure. "Emrys!"

"What is it?" the thief asked, his grin audible in the amused tone. "Don't you want to chase me tonight? Maybe I should steal more often. It's only been a week since last time and your reaction time has already slowed..."

The Prince glared up at Emrys.

"Seize him!" he commanded, already seeking a deft way to climb the roof. Merlin cocked his head expectantly. The knights woke abruptly from their shock and followed their Prince's lead. Merlin waited until the Prince reached the edge of the building and glared at him, before he turned and slowly walked to its other side, as if there was no group of highly dangerous knights lunging at his back. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes as he turned to watch them climb the roof. The scar on his shoulder twinged slightly in excitement.

"And here I was, thinking that a Prince and his knights had lots of important things to do. But apparently I was wrong. Why else would you waste your time on such a fruitless task?"

"It's only fruitless until we catch you," Arthur answered easily and Merlin grinned in the shadow his his hood. He wouldn't have to wear his cloak anymore, after his face was plastered all across Camelot- but it was somehow comforting.

"Well, yes."

The knights reached for their swords, growling, and Merlin clapped his hands.

"Finally. Let the fun begin!"

All knights lunged forwards at once, but the thief had already jumped and was waving them from the next roof. Several curses were heard. _Always the same._

Arthur grit his teeth. "Spread out!"

He watched for a moment as his men formed a wide circle, jumping to the buildings next to the one Emrys was on. Then the thief began to run and Arthur followed, praying that the knights would make the circle big enough. Then all thoughts vanished for a few minutes as he had to concentrate on not losing Emrys in the net of streets.

Finally the thief slowed down, not pausing to look behind as he grabbed the edge of a building and let himself fall, only to swing around and enter the house through an open window. Arthur quickly checked his surroundings to make sure no one was in sight before he followed Emrys. He was greeted by a dagger hold to his throat and froze.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Wasn't sure it was you. The steps behind me sounded so light."

Merlin grinned and removed the dagger, allowing Arthur to breathe in deeply as he glared at the younger man. "You could have killed me! And I am _not _fat."

"I have faith in your reactions, even if I wouldn't trust your weight. You know, you're lucky to have me to chase around, or you would-"

Enough was enough. Arthur grabbed Merlin, taking him in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles over the dark hair.

"Or I would _what_?"

"Ouch! Stop that!" Merlin shouted between bouts of laughter, paying no heed to the fact that they should be quiet. The Prince ignored his protest.

"I would _what_, _Mer_lin?"

The raven-haired still half-laughed when he finally gave in. "Alright, alright. You're fit and perfectly in shape. Happy?"

"Yes" Arthur decided, rubbing his knuckles once more against the other's head before he let go and watched Merlin feel his head.

"Ouch. That hurt."

Again the Prince ignored the complaints, as well as the death glare that was sent into his direction.

"It's your own fault. If you hadn't called me fat-"

"I've never called you that!" Merlin objected and Arthur shrugged.

"It's what you meant. Now, is there something important? I can't waste all day bickering, whatever you think. My father still isn't all that happy with me chasing you, after all he things you put me under a spell in the Great Hall... but somebody has to do the job, I guess."

This time it was Merlin's turn to shrug. "First of all, it's _night_. And the lower districts need food."

"As always." The Prince sighed. "I'm doing my best to lower the taxes and help them. You risk your neck every week-or-so to get more food and medicine. What else can we do?"

Merlin smiled softly, obviously noticing Arthur's frustrated tone of voice. "Well, I don't exactly risk my neck anymore. And once you're king, you can do more. Right now we'll just have to make do with what we have. At least the freezing has stopped with Nimueh being... gone and all."

He still wasn't able to say 'dead', as if it would make the fact more real. The Prince snorted bitterly. "You saved our lives and still my father makes me hunt you like an animal. And of course he won't give me enough money to feed the streetkids without you having to steal either. It's not fair."

"The world never is." Merlin paused, picking at the hem of his sleeve. "And after all, I don't have to steal as often or as much as before. Once you're king, I won't have to steal at all."

Arthur knew it was true, but he couldn't help his anger. "That time should be _now_. If my father would just see-"

"He does what he believes to be right," Merlin interjected. "And this situation has at least one advantage."

Arthur frowned, sending Merlin a questioning gaze. Above them, something clattered- as if a weapon had been dropped- and then steps hurried past. The thief grinned. "Well, it's fun."

He winked at Arthur, who huffed slightly in amusement, and jumped out of the window, grabbing the building's edge to draw himself up and appear right behind a confused knight.

Arthur quickly made to follow, his grin hidden behind an angry mask as Merlin's voice echoed through the streets of Camelot.

"The game is on!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*PLEASE READ<strong>__*****_

**Okay, wow. That's it. I'm left in disbelief. Hopefully you like the epilogue...**** because it's time to say goodbye.  
><strong>

**...wait, I did what? Promised a little surprise? Alright then... here it is: I could do an _additional scene_, if enough people want me to. It would be about what happened while Merlin stayed with Gaius to learn more about his magic- in the middle of Camelot, while everyone is searching him. Interested?  
>(It could take a while until I get it done, though. You have been warned.)<strong>

**Also, CeaseFireOne has asked me to recommend some thief!fics... well, I have a community with thief!fics here: www. fanfiction [point] net [slash] community/Thieves-in-Camelot/98629/  
>(Though I'd like to warn you- some of them have been abandoned. So look at the last update date of the ones that aren't completed.)<strong>

**Anyways, thank you for reading this story, especially to those who reviewed.**  
><strong>*does ALWAYS review and is therefore <em>not<em> a hypocrite***  
><strong>*blushes*<strong>  
><strong>Uhm... yeah. Also thanks to those who just read it and never reviewed. It would mean a lot to me if you could review one last time and tell me how you liked the story- and of course if you want me to write the additional scene.<strong>

**Goodbye (or see you next chapter)! :)**


End file.
